Preámbulos de Septiembre
by Janet Cab
Summary: Situaciones atípicas para fechas repletas de tópicos. Preyaoi y Yaoi.
1. Prólogo

**Situaciones atípicas para fechas repletas de tópicos. **

Bueno, he aquí la primera de las muchas demostraciones de mi fuerte sentido de la puntualidad. La semana pasada dije que comenzaría a publicar esa misma semana. Qué fallo. En realidad no sé si alguien leerá esto algún día, pero hace menos de una semana me aceptaron en Derecho, y desde entonces no he parado. Además, mi horario es de tres a nueve de la noche, y eso rompe bastante con el esquema de mi vida. Sea como sea, siento no haber publicado antes.

**Advertencias: **Primer año de Shindou, Kirino, Hamano, Hayami, Kurama, Ichino y Aoyama en el Raimon. Sí, es yaoi, pero en esta primera parte de las tres que pienso subir las cosas irán despacio.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Su conjunto global pertenece a Level 5. Ya, es una pena.

* * *

**Prólogo. Skelleton Dance.**

"_Me siento anónimo, anónimo, anónimo aquí. En esta conspiración, conspiración, conspiración de miedo. Quiero ver el techo, quiero que pares." _

—I feel anonymous, anonymous, anonymous in here. In this conspiracy, conspiracy, conspiracy of fear. I wanna see the top, I want you to stop…—entonaba distraídamente un chico de camino al instituto.

En realidad, a pesar de las seiscientas cincuenta y dos canciones que convivían ajustadamente en su pequeño mp4 azul, cantar era de esas cosas que a Kurama le avergonzaba hacer. Al menos en público. Fuera de la seguridad de su habitación podía conformarse con mover los labios de manera imperceptible, acariciando con un inglés fluido la letra de cualquier canción al azar. Toda una lástima que además de Skelleton Dance no hubiese dado con más canciones de Children Collide. Era lo que tenía la falta de tiempo; los exámenes a mitad de la segunda evaluación, las presentaciones en PowerPoint que lo perseguían incansables desde inicios de curso y los entrenamientos al atardecer ocupaban gran parte de él. Si se había empeñado de una manera tan atípica en él en entrar al Raimon había sido mayormente por el aliciente de su equipo de fútbol.

"_Eres sólo una gota de agua en el océano, pero aspiras a ser una estrella en el cielo."_

—You´re just another drop in the ocean, but you wanna be a star in the sky…"—el ritmo de la canción le recordaba a esas que sonaban de fondo en los insufribles reportajes de surf que Hamano se empeñaba en hacerle ver desde su móvil cuando bostezaba en clase. Qué tipo de obsesión podía tener Hamano con cualquier cosa salida del mar, dejando atrás el simple interés y su completo anti-sentido del tan requerido equilibrio, eran cosas que Kurama había desistido de intentar comprender. A Hamano no le importaba el hecho de que quizá Kurama no estuviera aburrido, sino cansado y esforzándose por entender los logaritmos, que en el fondo no eran nada del otro mundo, pero que a él personalmente le resultaban todo un misterio. Era un desastre en la materia. A veces temblaba cuando Minamisawa abría su cuaderno y se ponía a hacerse el "soy-el-puto-rey-de-todo-este-reinado-de-números-y -demás-inutilidades-varias" resolviendo mil y una derivadas sin esfuerzo, para luego ayudarle a él. Porque si en ese momento era bastante pésimo, Kurama era consciente de que durante su último curso en Raimon las iba a pasar putas.

—Buenos días, rey del Pop—saludó una voz a su lado. Kurama cerró la boca y lo miró. "Menta al diablo, y el diablo aparecerá."

— ¿No tendrías que estar en una cumbre del G20 o algo así, pijales?

—Muy agudo Kurama-kun. Cuando se acaba el caviar en palacio me apetece venir a mezclarme con la plebe—respondió colocándose el pelo de aquella manera tan característica de la que hacía gala Minamisawa Atsushi.

A Kurama le costó no reírse. Pijales o no, el tipo manejaba los juegos de palabra.

Normalmente, a Minamisawa lo traían al instituto en un humilde Porsche negro, aunque había días en los que el mayor hacía excepciones. Kurama cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza, quitándose los auriculares con forma de monstruo de las galletas.

—Pues hoy vas a pasarlo de perlas. "Feliz San Valentín, Atsushi-kun"—dijo burlonamente. Cada catorce de febrero seleccionaban a cinco personas, en su mayoría chicas a falta de chicos que se ofrecieran, que se encargaban de recorrer el instituto entregando dulces, tarjetas y alguna que otra particularidad entre el alumnado. Todas esas cursiladas se depositaban en las urnas opacas colocadas convenientemente en los pasillos el día anterior. Por ello, se rogaba escribir el nombre del destinatario en cualesquiera de las esquinas del papel que envolvía el regalo, y como las urnas se recogían el día trece y las chicas operaban con el colegio casi vacío, todos debían etiquetar su pupitre correspondiente con el suyo para facilitarles la tarea. Sorpresivamente, el año pasado Kurama había recibido en su colegio, que seguía el mismo sistema, dos cajas de bombones que se tornaban diminutas ante la montaña de chocolate que según le habían contado había acumulado Minamisawa. Por lo visto el fuego de la hoguera que habían encendido en una excursión campestre el fin de semana posterior había estado nutrido por todas las cartas y tarjetas que había recibido. Kurama podía imaginarse a alguna de las chicas que había reunido el valor suficiente para darle su regalo de San Valentín a Minamisawa personalmente. Hechas un amasijo de nervios, temblores y sonrojos le entregaban chocolate o cualquier papelucho, suspiraban atropelladamente "F-feliz San Valentín, A-atsushi-kun" y salían corriendo como alma poseída por el mismísimo Lucifer. Minamisawa siempre usaba su encantadora sonrisa para recibirlas, sonrisa que se truncaba en una de superioridad en el momento en que se daban la vuelta. Era divertido. Espeluznantemente divertido.

—Oh, respecto a eso… deberíamos tomar medidas este año.

— ¿"Deberíamos"? Yo he conseguido pasar medio desapercibido, el problema es todo tuyo. Te pasa por ser de la realeza—siguió Kurama, encantado con la perspectiva de un día repleto de agobio para Minamisawa.

—Cierto, no posees mi atractivo ni mi desparpajo, deberías considerarte un privilegiado por permanecer en la sombra del anonimato—admitió.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—cedió sarcásticamente.

—Aunque bien pensado, podemos hacer algo para cambiar la situación…

— ¿Algo como qué?

—Pequeñeces, pequeñeces. Ya te irás percatando de mi plan—a Kurama le daban muy mala espina los planes de Minamisawa. Era completamente imprevisible. Ya estaban llegando al Raimon, podía incluso atisbar la cabellera rosa de Kirino cerca de las rejas de la entrada—por cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

—Debería estudiar para el examen del viernes, pero estoy empezando a saturarme.

—Déjalo para mañana y me comprometo a echarte una mano. En lo que llevamos de semana únicamente conmigo has estudiado dos tardes enteras. Por tu cuenta ni me imagino, así que déjalo o conseguirás el efecto contrario—Kurama pensó que de vez en cuando Minamisawa tenía razón. Solo de vez en cuando—. Aún te quedan dos días.

—Vale, ¿y qué sugieres que hagamos hoy? Porque si me estás vendiendo la moto supongo que querrás que salgamos—la idea no le parecía tan mala. Tenía ganas de despejarse un rato, y no había salido con Minamisawa ni con nadie desde la semana pasada. Eran las delicias que tenían Biología e Historia.

—Estás muy pagado de ti mismo Kurama-kun, empiezo a replantearme lo de pasar tanto tiempo contigo.

—Sí bueno, todo lo malo se pega—corroboró—. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Nada importante, pensaba que podrías acompañarme a dar un paseo por ahí.

— ¿Jardines palaciegos?—Minamisawa le revolvió el pelo, molestándolo.

—Algo como una simple heladería para mortales. ¿Te queda demasiado grande?

—Por qué no. Pero tienes que acompañarme a la biblioteca antes—recordó Kurama.

— ¿Culturizándote para los próximos premios Príncipe de Asturias?

—Todavía no. A diferencia de ti utilizo el papel para algo más que para alimentar hogueras.

—Me ofendes, Kurama-kun—suspiró con un gesto dramático. Habían atravesado la verja principal. Alguna que otra mirada empezaba a posarse sobre ellos.

—Quiero leerme "Sleepers", de Lorenzo Carcaterra. Hace días vi una adaptación al cine. Normalmente sucede al revés y entonces uno suele llevarse un chasco, así que tengo la esperanza de llevarme una alegría esta vez.

—Entiendo… ¿cuál es el reparto? Sleepers significa algo así como hijos de la calle, es una jerga si no me equivoco.

—Exacto; participan Robert De Niro, Brad Pitt, Kevin Bacon…

—Tengo un ultimátum para ti; tienes el fin de semana ocupado—sentenció Minamisawa al llegar a la escalera interna del primer piso. Ahora debía subir a segundo, mientras que Kurama seguiría recto hasta la siguiente esquina.

—Fantástico. El mujeriego del Raimon no puede vivir sin mí—suspiró.

—Hoy los tiros irán precisamente por ahí, Kurama-kun.

Pero antes de que al susodicho le diese tiempo a procesar las palabras de Minamisawa, una chica rubia y menuda se acercó a ellos. No venía sola; la acompañaba un séquito de cinco prepúberes de su misma edad. Parecían bastante risueñas y vacilantes, y Kurama creía saber por qué. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a su interlocutor y levantó levemente el mentón en dirección al grupo frente a él, con la intención de marcharse a clase antes de tener que oír la primera declaración del día. Los actos "cursis" como él los llamaba, solo le divertían cuando se los contaban ya vividos. Presenciarlos en primera persona era algo un poco distinto.

—H-hola Atsushi-kun, he hecho esto para ti—dijo la chica manteniendo el tipo lo mejor que podía. Se había preparado mentalmente para el momento, repitiendo su complicada oración un par de veces frente al espejo. Le tendió un paquetito amarillo pálido de forma rectangular, que Minamisawa aceptó sin prisas.

—Gracias por pensar en mí—respondió con una leve sonrisa. La chica pensó que podría sobrevivir otro año entero al amor platónico que evocaba en ella el mayor tan solo gracias al recuerdo de esa sonrisa. Una de sus amigas habló con un poco más de soltura.

—Hey, Norihito-kun, yo no he dedicado mi tiempo a estar haciéndote chocolatitos, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?—dijo avanzando hasta él, que había dado poco más que tres pasos. Le lanzó con presteza una sencilla caja de Mikados que Kurama casi dejó caer. Tenía toda la pinta de proceder de una de las máquinas expendedoras de fuera. Aún así se hizo cargo de ella ligeramente cohibido.

Hizo memoria de su precaria experiencia en recibir regalos de San Valentín y respiró hondo.

—C-claro. Muchas gracias—articuló en un murmullo intentando no mirar a la chica. Se sentía muy tonto.

Minamisawa rió a su lado.

— ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, es monísimo!—dijeron todas a una. Kurama pensó que si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que la tierra tuviera la capacidad de tragar personas espontáneamente, ese era el momento adecuado para constatarla.

— ¿No son tus favoritos, Nori-kun? Después de todo no vamos a tener que esperar a la tarde para tomarnos algo dulce— dijo Minamisawa quitándole la caja con sorprendente facilidad.

"¿Nori-kun?" Dudaba entre la magnífica idea de salir corriendo o montarle una escena con público incluido a Minamisawa cuando este lo levantó del suelo, pasando las manos bajo las axilas del pequeño hasta dejarlo a su altura. Tenía un Mikado entre dientes.

— ¿Vais a compartirlo?—preguntó atenta la responsable del lío en el que se había metido Kurama. Intentó darle un manotazo al mayor, que fue más hábil y entrelazó ambas manos mientras le pasaba la otra por la espalda. Habrían podido parecer una pareja de baile si Kurama hubiera llegado al suelo y no hubiera tenido cara de espanto.

Empezaban a escucharse cuchicheos en el vestíbulo. Los jóvenes que entraban al Raimon miraban la estampa con curiosidad.

—Vamos Nori-kun, compórtate como un buen actor y no defraudes a tu público—susurró Minamisawa con un acento peculiar, producto de la barra de chocolate bizcochado que aún sostenía contra sus labios, curvados en una sonrisa. Así que en eso consistía el plan. No es que Kurama fuese un mal amigo, pero prefería con creces que lo acosaran un día entero a metralla romántica a ser el protagonista de una secuencia fácilmente malinterpretable con medio instituto delante.

—Deja de hacer el imbécil, que me las tengo que pirar a clase ipso facto—susurró en el mismo tono mientras se intentaba desasir el agarre del chico.

—Ah, no. No te irás de aquí hasta que te tragues la mitad de esto—respondió con la amenaza de una carcajada traviesa en la cara—. Después de todo la culpa es tuya por suscitar tanta ternura entre las chicas, "Norihito-kun."

—Me tragaré los que me dé la gana cuando me sueltes y me devuelvas mi caj…—pero no le dio tiempo a terminar. Minamisawa aprovechó su respuesta para meterle el Mikado en la boca y ladear la cabeza hasta partirlo. Todo en un santiamén. Se oyeron silbidos burlones y aplausos entre la multitud.

— ¿Kurama?

— ¿Minamisawa?

Shindou y Sangoku contemplaban los ojos entrecerrados de Kurama, que despedían un brillo asesino y contrastaban con el furioso sonrojo de sus mejillas. Parecía la clase de persona predispuesta a hacerte escoger los tres órganos en los que te gustaría recibir una puñalada mortal antes de asestarte el golpe de gracia.

—Ahora sí que te la has cargado… ¡Te vas a enterar, animal enfermo!—vociferó atragantándose con los restos del Mikado, moviendo brazos y piernas, cualquier cosa que pudiera alcanzar de mala manera al idiota frente a él. Pero Minamisawa no era tan, "tan" idiota, y lo mantenía lo más alejado de él que sus brazos podían permitirle sin llegar a soltarlo. Le dirigía una de sus irritantes sonrisas sin alterarse. Kurama no entendía por qué demonios lo había involucrado precisamente a él en sus tonterías con las chicas. ¿No tenía más amigos pringados a los que putear?

—Nori-kun… ¿por qué no dejamos las peleas para mi habitación?

—Minamisawa, d-deberías soltarlo antes de que se enfade de verdad…—intervino dubitativo el portero titular del Raimon.

—Oh, pero es tan…—divagó en busca de la palabra adecuada para cabrearlo más—mono cuando se pone así…

— ¡Eh Kurama! No sabía que te dejaras manosear por tíos—rió un chico de pelo negro al que el propio Kurama no reconocía entre la marea de estudiantes. ¿Quién se había creído ese desagraciado?

— ¡Tú so capullo, yo no me dejo manosear por nadie, ¿te enteras?—espetó el menor.

—Minamisawa, ¡suelta al niño!—Kirino había salido de su propia clase, atraído por el barullo que se había armado fuera—. ¡Shindou! ¡Actúa como el Capitán que eres y sepáralos!

—Dentro del contrato que define mi labor de Capitán no figura meterme en este tipo de cosas… Además, dos no se pelean si uno no quiere; y esto viene a ser más o menos lo mismo—parloteó con ansiedad mientras Kurama calentaba motores y salía disparado como una flecha de su arco hacia el chico que había lanzado la pulla.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te leas la letra pequeña de las cosas?—resopló Kirino cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡En Gelizia a las cinco y media, Nori-kun!—le despidió Minamisawa, pañuelo en mano.

Kurama desapareció tras una nube de polvo levantada por su presa, que huía en dirección a los jardines.

— ¡No creas que saldrás impune de esta, gilipollas!—gritó sin volverse.

En unos segundos, el tráfico en los pasillos volvía a funcionar con normalidad, un poco más fluido que de costumbre por la prisa estudiantil en llegar a clase tras el breve espectáculo. Kirino miró con disgusto a Minamisawa mientras volvía a su aula semivacía en silencio. Shindou disculpó al defensa con torpeza y un "os veo en el almuerzo" dirigido a los mayores antes de seguirle.

Sangoku empezó a subir las escaleras a paso ligero mientras intentaba escapar de las miradas furtivas y no tan furtivas que se centraban en el colega que iba a su lado, muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Algunas chicas escondían algo a su espalda, avergonzadas.

Finalmente, al doblar la esquina para acceder al pasillo de segundo, pasando el aula de música, se decidió a hablar.

—Algún día nos daréis un disgusto. Los dos. Tendremos que traerte flores a la tumba y a Kurama se las llevaremos al trullo.

—La verdad es que es enternecedor. Tan pronto se las da de culto leyendo libros y cantando todas las de Jagger de memoria como se pone en plan Freddie Kruger con la motosierra y todo—suspiró abstraído mientras jugueteaba con el paquetito amarillo, lanzándolo al aire para que girase sobre sí mismo una vez y cayera nuevamente en la palma de su mano. Se había llevado los Mikados de Kurama. La verdad es que ahora que se le había pasado la tontería del momento no le apetecía cargar con peso extra, aunque fuera poco. Ese día había traído varias bolsas de tela en la mochila, y al final de cada clase llevaría una o dos de ellas (que según sus previsiones estarían llenas) a su taquilla, donde el día anterior había colocado estratégicamente tres dobles bolsas de basura resistentes, preparadas para soportar el tonelaje de chocolate. Después, a las dos almorzaría en la cafetería, adelantaría su redacción sobre dictadores de la Europa de la primera mitad del siglo XX y abandonaría la recolecta en el vestuario antes del entrenamiento.

—Mierda, el entrenamiento—chasqueó la lengua. Después de todo no podría salir a respirar un poco de aire libre de avatares y chocolates caseros con Kurama esa tarde.

—Es hoy a las cuatro en punto. ¿Tenías algo que hacer?—preguntó Sangoku mientras tocaba dos veces en la puerta cerrada de su clase.

—Había quedado con el enano para ir a tomar algo y acompañarlo a la biblioteca. Genial—suspiró ciertamente desganado. Habían llegado a la puerta de 2º C. Antes de que los nudillos de Minamisawa rozasen la madera la profesora de Historia, Cheché, abrió la puerta manos en jarras y los recibió amistosamente con su característica cara de frustrada vital, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar en silencio. A pesar de haber llegado solo unos veinte segundos tarde, toda la clase escribía ya con la fruición típica de un examen. Sobre las mesas les esperaba un cuestionario sobre la relación y puntos clave entre el ataque a la flota de Pearl Harbour y los bombardeos atómicos sobre las ciudades de Fukushima y Nagasaki. Sangoku vio una caja de bombones Milka sobresaliendo de la rejilla de Minamisawa, bajo el tablón de su pupitre.

Se avecinaba un día intenso.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Tengo que apagar el ordenador y marcharme ya, así que sólo tengo tiempo para decir que espero de todo corazón que os guste el primer capítulo de **_**Preámbulos de Septiembre. **_**La semana que viene más, y puede que mejor. Nos vemos, ¡un beso desde Gran Canaria!**

* * *

**El sustituto de Matsumoto y los admiradores inconfesos.**

—Como encuentre a ese cabronazo le meto un revés que no vive para contarlo…—bufaba Kurama mientras aceleraba el paso por el jardín delantero del instituto. Su apariencia de león enjaulado no le impidió pensar con practicidad a la hora de tomar el atajo de cruzar la cafetería para llegar a su clase. Por culpa del numerito que se había marcado el Ralph Lauren de pacotilla y del anónimo de los cojones llegaba diez minutos tarde. Los de primero no disponían del margen de cinco minutos de llegada y adaptación al principio de la jornada al que tenían derecho los de segundo y tercero. Injusticias del mundo destinadas a prescribir.

A sus trece años, casi catorce como siempre se apresuraba en aclarar, Kurama Norihito era una de las personas más temperamentales que había pisado el Raimon en toda su historia. Si había entrado en el club de fútbol de calle había sido principalmente porque trasladaba ese temperamento al juego, controlándolo lo suficiente para que muchos lo definieran como un chico fuerte y ágil, casi controversista. El veredicto de Kurumada-sempai fue "pequeño pero matón".

A Kurama le caía muy bien el mayor; era uno de los que no hacían muchas preguntas o lo miraban con indecisión cuando se pillaba alguno de sus monumentales cabreos, además de Hamano. Kirino y Hayami también ponían de su parte, pero no podían evitar preguntarle al chico dónde estaba el fuego. Eran así de fáciles de preocupar.

Unos tíos legales.

— ¡Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar, TENGO QUE LLEGAR!—Kurama salió de su trance para alegrarse la vista con Hamano, que llegaba con las gafas de aviador torcidas en su cabellera despeinada mientras avanzaba a trompicones por el sendero de gravilla intentando cerrar su mochila a rebosar de libros; cómics en su mayoría, CDs y minitablas de skate para los dedos. Había precisado las dos semanas restantes de septiembre y el mes entero de octubre a principios de curso para poder iniciar el exterminio de aquellas tablas del demonio una por una sin que Hamano se lo tomara a mal. La confianza daba asco, pero Kurama no soportaba el ruidito que hacían las ruedas sobre su mesa, la pared contigua a la ventana o cualquier superficie lisa en líneas generales.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo tenía la certeza de que Hamano poseía una fuente inagotable de minitablas, por eso conservaba la conciencia limpia cada vez que partía una a la mitad o le extirpaba tres de sus ruedas. Le hacía un favor al mundo.

—Afloja un poco tío. Se te va de las manos—lo reprendió con picardía.

— ¡Kurama! ¿Tú también ciñéndote a la puntualidad?—sonrió el chico echándose la mochila Nike negra desgastada por el uso a la espalda, cerrada a duras penas.

—Es una larga historia. Bueno, en realidad es corta, pero es muy estúpida—gruñó mientras entraba por la puerta corrediza frontal de la cafetería, no sin antes volverse un instante para inspeccionar los setos por última vez.

Si cuadraba, seguiría con la caza en el recreo, aunque el contratiempo de ni siquiera recordar la cara del chico le ponía las cosas un poco difíciles.

— ¿Una historia estúpida? —preguntó con los ojos iluminados—. ¡Cuéntamela!

—Que te la cuente Minamisawa.

El brillo en los ojos de Hamano se intensificó. Donde hubiera un sarao, ahí tenía que estar él. Ley de Vida.

— ¿Me he vuelto a perder una de vuestras épicas batallas de cartas Pokémon?

Antes de que Kurama sopesase la posibilidad de que se lo estuviera preguntando completamente en serio, uno de los colegas con los que Hamano iba a pescar o a la piscina municipal cuando Hayami conseguía escabullirse de él apareció en la esquina, efectuando una ridícula floritura para evitar chocarse con ellos de frente. Sokko los saludó rascándose en un tic el hélix de la oreja derecha, en la que tenía siete piercings negros cubriendo en fila la fosa escafoidea. Kurama se sintió un poco friki al saberse los nombres técnicos de las partes de la oreja. Le gustaba demasiado estudiar Biología.

— ¡Nos vemos!—se despidió Sokko mientras emprendía camino hacia la clase de Kirino y el Capitán. Kurama continuó caminando hacia 1º C, pero se detuvo al constatar que Hamano no lo seguía.

— ¿No eras tú el que "tenía que llegar, tenía que llegar, TENÍA QUE LLEGAR"?—preguntó con las cejas alzadas acercándose a él. Hamano estaba mirando estupefacto lo que parecía una pequeña hoja de papel cuadriculado entre sus dedos índice y corazón. La comprensión curvó los labios de Kurama en una sonrisa burlona—. No me jodas…

—Seguro que es solo una felicitación de amigos, malpensado—farfulló el mayor mientras se metía la notita en el bolsillo de sus pantalones azules de uniforme con una ligera turbación impresa en el rostro.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡no te lo crees ni tú! ¡"Feliz San Amiguín, Kaiji-kun"!—rió imitando mediocremente el timbre agudo de Sokko al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la barriga, que empezaba a dolerle—. ¡Te lo dije! Tantas perforaciones en la oreja tenían que desembocar en esto. A lo mejor está esperando a que le perfores otra cosa.

—Ya veremos. Lo que ocurre es que la envidia te corroe porque todavía no te has comido un rosco—se defendió Hamano ante la puerta de 1º C.

— ¿No? Antes me regalaron una caja de Mik… joder, se los ha llevado el pijales—recordó con fastidio. No le bastaba con el cargamento habitual, tenía que llevarse también las pocas cosas que le regalaban a Kurama, que para colmo eran más industriales que la Coca Cola.

— ¿Qué se ha llevado Minamisawa?—preguntó Hamano con curiosidad.

—Unos Mikados que me regalaron antes—dijo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Al fin y al cabo, los Mikados le gustaban tal y como había afirmado anteriormente el mayor, pero no los concebía como un regalo.

Hamano lo miraba de hito en hito.

— ¿Mikados? No puede existir nadie sobre la faz de la Tierra lo bastante cutre como para regalar Mikados el día de San Valentín. No hace falta que intentes quedar bien Kurama, entiendo como debe ser el catorce de febrero de un amargado.

—Vete echándole azúcar a tus palabras, porque me los han regalado muy en serio y te las vas a tener que tragar. Y para acompañar te puedes tragar también la declaración del marica de Sokko—anda, ya había entrado a saco en el pique. Su lengua viperina era incontenible.

Hamano encajó el golpe bajo y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa gatuna.

—A lo mejor Minamisawa y tú podríais acompañarme mientras jugueteáis con tus caros y exquisitos Mikados. Si quieres que le eche azúcar a mis palabras me deberíais prestar un poco.

— ¿Nosotros? No metas al pijales en esto, surfista de cuarta.

Antes de que Hamano pudiera responder, Kurama giró resueltamente el pomo de la puerta, (que había estado a punto de caer en el olvido) dándole la espalda al chico, sin siquiera un par de toques previos considerando que encima llegaban tarde.

Que Kurama se tomara muy en serio el instituto era innegable. Pero no guardaba la misma consideración hacia los profesores.

* * *

A Kirino le gustaba el instituto. Se levantaba a duras penas por la mañana y se hacía las acostumbradas coletas de mala gana, planteándose más de una vez antes de salir de casa la posibilidad de dejarse el pelo suelto y sin peinar, cual nido de golondrinas. Intentaba estudiar diariamente, sin sobresaltos ni prisas de última hora. Le gustaba el ambiente escolar.

Pero como todo mortal tenía una debilidad: la segunda hora. Los redondos e inalterables cincuentaicinco minutos pertenecientes a la franja horaria 8:55-9:50 AM. Y es que si bien el estómago de Kirino Ranmaru aborrecía terminantemente el vaso de leche que su madre se empeñaba en hacerle beber cada mañana (y que a golpe de años de práctica conseguía dejar vacío sobre la mesa, a un metro sobre su gato Nam, que se relamía los bigotes más que satisfecho), no podía reprimir el gruñido visceral de sus tripas, que hacía su magistral aparición sobre las nueve de la mañana con exasperante precisión.

No podía desayunar nada más levantarse. El momento idóneo para ello era la segunda hora lectiva en el Raimon.

Su instinto le decía que había dos panes de leche con crema de cacao esperando a ser recibidos por su boca, en esas situaciones descortés, en el bolsillo delantero de su Rip Curl, antaño blanca. ¿Y si esperaba más que fuera al cambio de hora con la siguiente clase? Miró con fatiga el pasar de agujas del piedra reloj colgado sobre la pizarra, superviviente de la primera glaciación mundial.

Ni de coña.

Shindou lo miraba de refilón desde su sitio, delante del de Kirino. En esas circunstancias solía adoptar una posición que encubriera a su amigo, recto y pegado al respaldo de la silla, pero como muchas veces le había dicho, no aprobaba que comiera en clase. Era curioso que Kirino recordase sus deberes de capitán en medio de discusiones surrealistas como las que frecuentaban Minamisawa y Kurama y sin embargo, se negara a aceptar su autoridad en cuestiones mucho más protocolarias. La puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus dignas reivindicaciones.

Su compañero de clase, Sokko, acababa de llegar y se dirigía a su asiento junto al Capitán sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Shindou le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero parecía que el chico se encontraba perdido en el séptimo cielo. Se sentó arrastrando la silla y empezó a sacar los libros. Shindou se dijo a sí mismo que solo Sokko podía saber para qué le haría falta un diccionario de inglés en una clase de Latín, y se encogió de hombros cuando algunos de sus compañeros de clase, colegas del skater, le interrogaron con la mirada, confusos. Un mal día podía tenerlo cualquiera, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando abría el estuche por inercia, a Sokko se le cayó un lápiz y Shindou se agachó a recogerlo con la esperanza de poder preguntarle si estaba bien. El chico era amigo de Hamano, y aunque su relación con él no superara la mera cordialidad construida por el compañerismo, a Shindou le caía bien. Nada más rozarlo con la punta de los dedos, el Capitán supo que algo no iba bien. En la clase se había hecho el silencio.

—Kirino Ranmaru, ¿está comiendo en clase?—preguntó su profesor de Latín, sustituto del que estaba de baja. En medio de una punzada de culpabilidad, Shindou se preguntó su nombre.

—No es verdad—contestó su amigo con la boca llena. Los colegas de Sokko rieron por lo bajo y levantaron el pulgar en dirección a Kirino.

—No es una pregunta—repuso el tutor con frialdad—. No tengo la culpa de que en su casa se vean obligados a prostituirse para comprar comida. En mi clase no se come. Si fuera tan amable de salir al pasillo, limpiarse las migas de la cara y volver a entrar se lo agradecería infinitamente.

La clase contuvo la respiración. ¿Lo que acababan de oír era real? ¿Qué clase de profesor perdía los estribos de esa manera con sus alumnos? Shindou hizo el amago de levantarse para decirle cuatro cosas (de manera moderada) a ese cínico, pero Kirino le puso una mano en el hombro, apretándole con suavidad, y salió del aula sin mirar al profesor.

Dentro de los planes de Kirino no figuraba volver a entrar a clase. No a la de ese hombre. Llevaba menos de una semana sustituyendo a Matsumoto, que había comenzado a abusar de las bajas médicas en Navidad debido a un cáncer de páncreas fulminante a sus sesenta y ocho años. Al chico le gustaba su profesor y la asignatura que enseñaba, y le preocupaba su estado. Y aunque había intentado convencerse de que su sustituto merecía una oportunidad, incluso dos, no había podido evitar que el pasmo se reflejara en sus delicadas facciones cuando le había negado su primera clase en el Raimon para ponerse de acuerdo con el resto de sus compañeros en la equitativa cantidad de dinero que aportaría cada uno para comprarle una orquídea a Matsumoto y llevársela al hospital. La ira que escalaba por su garganta eliminaba el hambre que le acuciaba momentos atrás.

En ese momento salía de los aseos para chicos, con la cara recién lavada y los ojos hinchados. Ese…ese…miserable hijo de… no podía decirlo. Seguramente la madre de aquel sujeto no tenía la culpa de haber engendrado a un monstruo, al igual que la suya no la tenía por haber sido tildada de prostituta. Era un negocio digno y respetable, pero no podía evitar sentirse humillado.

Shindou le había reprochado muchas veces que no debía comer en clase. Y en su fuero interno Kirino sabía que tenía razón, pero su estómago no dejaría de rugir por más francas que fueran sus palabras. Cierto es que algún profesor le había llamado la atención en su momento, incluso con una sonrisa que pretendía ser desaprobatoria dibujada en la cara. Y él no tenía nada que objetar al respecto. Pero esa vez se había producido un exceso.

Aumentó la velocidad de su paso mientras recordaba donde estaba el despacho del jefe de estudios. Solo había estado allí una vez, y había sido para que el susodicho le sellara su pre matrícula en el Raimon con el emblema del instituto. Esta vez, el orgullo herido en sus ojos daba pie a un motivo distinto. Quizá debería hablar con el director directamente. No tenía paciencia para que le interrogasen acerca de si había exagerado respecto a la versión que contaba y para que le recordasen de forma obvia que ese tipo de cosas eran inverosímiles en un docente.

Así pues, apuró el último tramo de las escaleras al cuarto piso, ocupado únicamente por la sala de actos y el despacho del director, cuando oyó la voz amortiguada del jefe de estudios. Se felicitó interiormente por no haber perdido el tiempo en ir a buscarle. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero la conversación era audible, así que resolvió esperar fuera. Tenía que esbozar la sonrisa más zalamera que estuviera a su alcance y mostrar la máxima educación posible si quería que lo atendieran de una manera medianamente digna. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar escuchar de qué hablaban los dos hombres. Interceptó solo un fragmento de lo que decían, pero bastó para acaparar toda su atención.

—Con el debido respeto, señor director, mi entendimiento no alcanza a entender el porqué de este cambio de planes—decía la voz titubeante del jefe de estudios, un hombre en el que la fuerza de voluntad brillaba por su ausencia.

—Que usted lo entienda no es prioritario. Entrenador Kudou, ¿son mis órdenes lo bastante claras? No me importa lo mal que le haya ido al Raimon la temporada pasada, este año es menester que nos proclamemos ganadores del Holy Road—gruñó el director con severidad.

Kirino parpadeó. ¡Habían perdido dos partidos! ¿Acaso creía el alma de cántaro que tenían por director que si fracasaban en el campo era por puro capricho?

—La intención de los chicos nunca ha sido otra que la de ganar, señor—respondió una voz monocorde, la de su entrenador. Y Kirino se alegró de que hubiera algún adulto cuerdo en ese manicomio. Era cierto que los de primero trabajaban más en el campo de fútbol que los de segundo y tercero juntos, pero él estaba seguro de que cada quien tenía un potencial limitado que debía respetarse a toda costa.

—Sabe perfectamente de lo que le hablo, Kudou. El Sector V no ha escatimado en sus amenazas, y no seré yo quien se vea las caras con ese mafioso—farfulló el director con un tono incómodo.

— ¿Realmente cree que se trata de un m-m…mafioso, señor director? ¿De los de verdad?

—No sabe cuánto desearía emplear mi tan amada ironía en lo que voy a decirle y responderle que Nazorine es un mafioso de mentira, señor subdirector—respondió sombrío su interlocutor, originando un silencio tenso que rompió el entrenador mientras salía sin más preámbulos de la estancia. Le pareció atisbar una cabellera rosácea perdiéndose tras una de las columnas que flanqueaban la entrada al salón de actos, pero le restó importancia por el momento y emprendió su camino al club de fútbol. Tenía algo vital que confirmarle a Haruna.

Kirino Ranmaru estaba tan rígido como la roca pétrea y marmórea sobre la que descansaba su espalda.

¿Entraba dentro de lo posible que el tipo sobre cuyo comportamiento venía resueltamente a dar parte hacía apenas un minuto suscitara tal pánico en las dos únicas personas a las que podía acudir?

* * *

Shindou estaba preocupado como pocas veces lo había estado. Estaba a punto de sonar la campana del recreo, tras una hora y media que se le había hecho interminable. ¿A dónde habría ido Kirino? Se había visto venir que el chico no volvería a clase de Latín, pero esto era demasiado. Para más inri, con la que se había armado no había conseguido sonsacarle nada a Sokko acerca de su inusual comportamiento. "Menudo capitán estás hecho, Shindou" suspiró mientras tamborileaba inconscientemente con los dedos sobre la superficie de su inmaculado pupitre.

Se levantó antes que nadie tras echar un rápido vistazo al viejo reloj de la clase y salió al pasillo sin su mochila Adidas, mirando a ambos lados con la esperanza de distinguir dos llameantes turquesas entre el gentío. ¡El baño de la esquina! Seguro que estaba allí. Hamano y él habían encontrado a Hayami y a Kirino leyendo una revista en el cubículo más amplio de todos antes de Navidad, mientras Kurama se dedicaba a la fructífera tarea de tirar bolas de papel con jabón al techo. En ese momento se había cabreado muchísimo. A día de hoy, Takuto Shindou ignoraba como habían conseguido aquellos tres ponerse de acuerdo para saltarse sus respectivas clases con tanta precisión, lo que recordaba con nitidez era el alivio que había experimentado al encontrarse con Hamano por el pasillo tras asegurar a Cheché que debía abandonar la clase por una "urgencia incontenible". Durante un momento, Hamano no había contribuido a calmarlo con sus aires innatos de despreocupado, pero poco después se había obligado a auto tranquilizarse.

Cuando pasó ante la escalera para entrar a los servicios, una mano tiró de él hacia el hueco de la escalera. Después de contener la respiración un instante, expulsó todo el aire existente en sus pulmones al comprobar de quien se trataba.

—Muy gracioso, Kirino Ranmaru—dijo metiéndose en su papelón de Capitán-tán—. Espero que puedas ofrecerme una buena explicación, o al menos seas lo bastante creativo para que me parezca razonable.

Kirino resopló, ciertamente divertido en medio de su pesadumbre.

—Si por creíble fuera no haría falta que me inventase nada. La realidad es bastante difícil de creer por sí misma, "Capitán Shindou"—dijo haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras. El susodicho estaba pasmado.

— ¿Desde cuándo me llamas "Capitán Shindou"?

—¿Y desde cuando me llamas "Kirino Ranmaru"? ¿Te gustaría empezar a asumir el rol de, según Nazorine, la prostituta de mi madre?—dijo con retintín. Shindou se sintió incómodo de repente, al recordar el motivo de la desaparición temporal de su amigo.

—Así que Nazorine...ya decía yo que no tenía mucha pinta de japonés.

—Para nada. Resulta que el menda lerenda en cuestión es italiano.

—Tiene sentido. ¿Se lo has preguntado en alguna de vuestras charlas amistosas?—dijo Shindou aligerando un poco la irracional inquietud que suponía hablar de aquel tipo.

—Podría apostar a que existen más posibilidades de sacarme la lotería que de entablar una conversación decente con ese idiota—gruñó Kirino—.Tengo algo que contarte, Shindou—dijo bajando la voz y sentándose en el suelo, adentrándose en el hueco cuánto le permitía la inclinación de la escalera. Shindou se sentó junto a él sintiéndose un poco raro por tener que esconderse de aquella manera en un instituto tan grande.

Esperaba de corazón que su amigo de la infancia tuviera motivos para comportarse como los críos que eran cuando se conocieron en una de las muchas guarderías de la ciudad Inazuma.

* * *

—Pues vaya con estos dos… a saber dónde se han metido—comentaba Kurama con fastidio, sentado en las escaleras principales del Raimon. De vez en cuando miraba analíticamente algún grupo de chicos que paseaba por el jardín, buscando el mohín de terror o de burla en sus rostros que necesitaría para abalanzarse sobre algún pobre diablo por desplegar públicamente "injurias" hacia su persona.

—Ya los veremos en el entrenamiento, Kurama-kun. ¿Todavía estás enfadado por lo de esta mañana?—preguntó Hayami guardando una botella de agua en su mochila. Kurama soltó un bufido.

— ¿Hoy toca entrenamiento? ¡Venga ya! Si con lo estupendos que han estado los de segundo y tercero este año (sobre todo el pijales) hemos perdido toda oportunidad de ganar el Holy Road—suspiró. Y como por arte de magia, le vino algo más a la mente—. Además, hoy había quedado con ese estúpido. Dejo de estudiar una tarde para matarme a ejercicios físicos que no servirán para nada. Fantástico—escupió con desgana.

—No seas tan negativo, pequeña chita, seguro que hoy terminamos un poco antes. Después de todo, Minamisawa tiene que repartirnos un poco de alegría—dijo Hamano con ánimo. Chocolate. Ah. Kurama lo miró ignorando sabiamente el horrible mote con cara de "gracias por recordarme que hoy es San Valentín y gracias a eso he montado un número que ni Avenue Q" que el mayor decidió pasar por alto.

—Hamano, ¿quieres centrarte en mi pelo? Si lo llego a saber me hago los moños yo solo—dijo Hayami mientras le propinaba al surfista un zape en la muñeca.

—Oye, oye, que cuando me ofrecí a peinarte te dejé claro meridiano que la única experiencia que tengo en pelos la he adquirido con los del sobaco—dijo con alarde. Hayami se estremeció con asco.

— ¿Te peinas los pelos del sobaco?—preguntó despacio Kurama.

—Claro hombreeee, cada mañana me levanto tempranito para hacerme trencitas… anda que no eres tonto ni nada...

—Yo que sé de lo que estás hablando cuando dices experiencia…

—Pues es obvio, a que me los afeito—dijo hinchando el pecho. Hayami había estado intentando recuperar delicadamente el elástico negro con el que su Llongueras particular le estaba masacrando la melena lisa, sin éxito—. Tché, ¡te dije que te peinaba y eso haré como que me llamo Kaiji Hamano!

— ¿Vas a cambiarte el nombre, bolita peluda?—cacareó Kurama.

—Anda y que te den, enanito del bosque… seguro que a ti aún no te han salido pelos ni ahí abajo.

—Vaya, vaya, con que eres el típico que monta una escena cuando le sale un pelo en el pecho, ¿eh machote?

—Para escenas la que montaste tú esta mañana.

—Serás gilipoll…

Pero todos tuvieron que conformarse con intuir lo que era Hamano, porque en ese momento y como mentado por el diablo, llegaba Minamisawa Atsushi con contoneos gráciles, seguido por todo su enjambre de fieles. Amagi, Kurumada y Sangoku cerraban la procesión parodiando de manera exagerada los andares de su colega y portando lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser la larga cola de un vestido de bodas imaginario. Kurama se levantó sin mirarle para bajar las escaleras con disimulo. Le parecía haber visto un sarantontón posado en la hoja de una margarita, a unos quinientos metros de la escalera. Pero no funcionó.

— ¡Minamisawa, dice Kurama que le devuelvas los Mikados!—gritó Hamano poniendo las manos morenas alrededor de su boca a modo de altavoz. "Serás GILIPOLLAS". Debería habérselo gritado en toda su puta cara de intento modernillo de surfista. Pero Kurama Norihito poseía un vocabulario exquisito y moderado que le impedía pronunciar tales barbaridades.

El aludido se sentó junto a Hayami, y tras alabar socarronamente el moño medio deshecho del chico y preguntar por Shindou sin esperar respuesta alguna en realidad, prosiguió con su plan de "tengamos paz con Kurama-kun".

— ¿No tuviste suficiente con el de antes, Kurama-kun?—preguntó Minamisawa con una voz que pretendía ser encantadora.

—Si te refieres a si no tuve suficiente con el de antes para echar la papilla, sí tuve—dijo con tranquilidad. Algunas chicas suspiraron, enternecidas por el amor que aquellos dos se profesaban.

—Siento ser demasiado perfecto para ti, Kurama-kun. Es obvio que soy como un faisán en salsa de naranja; solo pueden apreciarme los más finos paladares—suspiró con gestos de dolencia colocándose el pelo. Kurama lo miró de hito en hito.

—No, venga…ahora en serio… ¿de dónde sacas esas gansadas? ¿Vas a decirme que se te ocurren a ti solo?

—Tengo una musa que me inspira, ya sabes, cosas de la aristocracia—Kurama estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos cuando un familiar paquete de Mikados impactó contra su frente. Una horrible sonrisa afeó su rostro.

—Bien, pijales. Muy bien, tú lo has querido. Sí quieres paz, abre los brazos.

Minamisawa sonrió.

—Y si quieres guerra, abre el c…

— ¡Hamano!

Las palabras del chico se perdieron en medio del timbre que marcaba el final del recreo. Kurama decidió masajearse las sienes y canalizar la energía negativa que bullía en su interior poniendo a parir junto con Minamisawa al entrenamiento que tendrían esa misma tarde. También se dedicó a meterse con lo que a sus ojos eran escasas habilidades para jugar al fútbol, que el otro rebatía con su suficiencia habitual. Sin duda, hacían un buen equipo cuando despotricaban contra una causa. Pero eran incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo para apoyar una.

Unos pasos tras ellos, Hayami metía la mano izquierda en el bolsillo lateral del pantalón.

—Sólo te he preguntado cómo te lo has hecho—repuso Hamano con cautela.

—Y yo te he respondido que te lo cuento luego.

Acto seguido le explicó un sencillo plan relacionado con una conversación pendiente, un baño de colegio y una llamada telefónica que nunca llegaría a ser una verdad. Hamano podía ser muchas cosas, pero comprendió que había llegado el momento. Uno para el cual no estaba preparado.

* * *

Un respetado y disciplinado capitán se encontraba mirando con sequedad al chico sentado tras él. La profesora Tomizawa tardaba en llegar a la clase de inglés.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro de haber oído la palabra "mafioso"? Eh, gracias—respondió algo cohibido a una chica que jamás había visto en vida, y que en ese momento le tendía una bolsita de lino con bombones caseros.

Kirino resopló con impaciencia.

—Estoy tan seguro de haberla oído como que mi pelo es rosa natural.

—Respecto a eso aún tengo mis dudas. El otro día Minamisawa me expuso una teoría detallada y argumentada sobre los efectos del agua oxigenada en el cabello pelirrojo. Ah…qué detalle—masculló avergonzado a Akane Yamana, una compañera de clase. En sus manos temblorosas llevaba un paquete circular que rezaba "Para Shin-sama." Antes de que Kirino le soltase enfadado que el pelo de Minamisawa era menos natural que la nariz de Belén Esteban, la chica sacó una cámara Nikon y huyó al pasillo, dejando a su querido Shin-sama cegado por un alud de flashes. Kirino sonreía con malicia.

—Shindou, ¿sabes que las pupilas se contraen y se agrandan en función de la luz a la que se exponen? Cuando estás a oscuras, la pupila ocupa casi la totalidad del iris, pero cuando enciendes la luz, se contrae.

— ¿En serio? Entonces creo que Akane me acaba de dejar sin pupilas—gimió frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Quién te cuenta esas cosas?

—Kurama—respondió Kirino con simpleza mientras hacía girar entre sus dedos un coletero marrón—. Hablando en serio, Shindou, ¿deberíamos contárselo a los demás?

— ¿Lo de las pupilas?—repuso el shockeado capitán. Kirino lo miró con fijeza antes de romper a reír con descontrol. Shindou pensó que parecía la risa de un bebé. Sokko, sentado a un metro de distancia, salió de sus cavilaciones un momento y volvió a bajar la vista.

—Shindou… despierta porfa. Me refiero a lo de Nazorine—aclaró bajando la voz. Shindou salió de su trance y la seriedad volvió a adueñarse de sus rasgos.

—No lo sé Kirino. Igual es el típico epíteto que empleas para hablar de alguien con quien no simpatizas—sugirió rascándose la barbilla con el pulgar—Es como cuando Kurama habla de Minamisawa llamándole Rokefeller o Millonetis.

—Lo llama así porque es lo que es. No me irás a decir que Minamisawa vive bajo un puente y pasa hambre. Y además, Kurama y Minamisawa no se llevan mal.

—Tampoco se llevan precisamente bien. Mira, hagamos una cosa. Sé que estás enfadado por la que te ha armado este…Nazi…Naro…

—Narizón. Ese será su nombre a partir de ahora—Shindou sonrió.

—Como prefieras. Sé que estás enfadado. Si antes de que termine la semana vuelve a las andadas se lo contamos al resto, ¿trato?—propuso el Capitán. Al ver que Kirino no parecía del todo convencido con la idea hizo un gesto impropio de él: alzó el meñique de la mano derecha, blandiéndola ante el rostro estupefacto de su amigo—. Venga Kirino, es lo que siempre me haces hacer tú—dijo como excusándose.

—Pinkie promise entonces—dijo Kirino con complicidad mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

—Kirino-kun, ¿podemos hablar un momento?—soltó Sokko de repente. Se rascaba detrás de la oreja, hurgando en la piel circundante a sus innumerables piercings con gesto ausente. Kirino lo miró. Era uno de los amigos de Hamano, y el chico sabía que tenía otro piercing insertado en el músculo que había encima de los incisivos porque siempre lo saludaba con una sonrisa.

—Claro, dime—Sokko dirigió una mirada fugaz a Shindou, que no se molestaba en disimular su desconcierto.

—No es por hacerte un feo tío, pero preferiría hablar con Kirino a solas—se disculpó atropelladamente ante el Capitán del Raimon. La luz cegadora de los fluorescentes otorgaba cierta tirantez a su piel tostada por el sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte de las playas japonesas que Sokko frecuentaba cada fin de semana que podía. Shindou hizo un ademán para restarle importancia. El defensa salió resueltamente de clase por segunda vez ese día, siendo seguido por el otro chico. El eco de la puerta al cerrarse retumbó amplificado en los oídos de Shindou, que miraba fijamente un punto en la madera marcada por huellas de deportivas y chicles de fresa que escapaba al límite del aula escolar.

* * *

— ¿No vas a contarme a mí (que soy tu segundo mejor amigo) lo que ponía en esa notita amorosa?—picaba Kurama en voz baja a su colega con pintas de hippie a lo Verano Azul. La pizarra se llenaba a una velocidad escalofriante de fórmulas aplicables a las derivadas que comenzarían a tomarse en serio durante la siguiente clase. Hayami lo apuntaba todo incorporándose de tanto en tanto para ver por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros. Kurama solía prestar una atención especial a esa asignatura en particular, pero ese día había decidido tomarse un respiro. Podría haber sido evitable, pero Hamano tenía que ir asumiendo las consecuencias de ponerse en modo megáfono cada vez que le salía de los santos cojones.

Hamano chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

—Ya te he dicho que no se me ha declarado. No a mí—aclaró tras un instante de silencio interrumpido por una voz lejana que recalcaba la diferencia entre el signo más y el signo menos existente en las derivadas del producto y la división.

—Ya, es una pena que tenga que recurrir a mis métodos detectivescos para sonsacarte una información tan pueril—suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada a su cuaderno. Hamano supo que era demasiado tarde para preguntarse cómo diablos había conseguido Kurama extraer la nota de Sokko de su vestimenta en cuanto vio la mueca de pasmo que se instaló en su rostro durante casi un minuto. Finalmente, cuando se la hubo quitado y Hayami se detuvo a mirarlos en la pausa que su tutora, Rafi (presidenta del AMPAS del Raimon y graduada en Ciencias del Mar entre otras cosas) empleaba en borrar la superficie metamórfica que había cubierto de tiza blanca y roja, Kurama musitó con el espectro de una risa revoloteando en sus facciones—. No puede ser. Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Advertencias: **ganas de darle pasaporte a Sokko, confusión y yaoi en dosis suaves. Enjoy.

* * *

**Revelaciones reveladoramente reveladoras y galápagos de chocolate.**

El pasillo estaba desierto. Kirino permanecía apoyado en la pared color blanco cal, a la espera de que Sokko se decidiera a hablar. Cuando faltaba poco para que se atreviera a preguntarle por el motivo de tanto secretismo, el chico despegó los labios y los volvió a cerrar, boqueando como un pez. Se balanceaba en sus talones, hacia delante y hacia detrás, llegando en ocasiones a ponerse de puntillas. Era más alto que él.

—Kirino… ¿tú…eh, me refiero, te has fijado alguna vez en que pareces una tía?—soltó por fin. El chico dejó entrever sorpresa en su pálida tez por un momento, para adoptar después una expresión circunspecta. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Me he fijado, sí. Me toca a mí hacerme el machote; ¿alguna vez en los vestuarios te has parado a comprobar que soy un tío? Porque te lo aconsejo. Y sinceramente, no me esperaba que me hicieras salir de clase para preguntarme una estupidez como esta. Felicidades—dijo dando la vuelta sobre sus pasos, con frialdad en su voz.

—Espera tío, no pretendía ofenderte—dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros, con una fuerza un tanto exagerada. Parecía nervioso. Kirino resopló con impaciencia.

—Permíteme que lo dude. ¿Qué clase de maravilla puedes querer decirme para acabar disparando semejante burrada?

Sokko suspiró, y a Kirino le pareció que imploraba al cielo a través del techo carcomido por la humedad, como si supiera que se arrepentiría de sus palabras tarde o temprano.

—A ver tío… lo que intento decirte es que estás…muy bien, o algo así—balbuceó mirando hacia las puntas de sus maltratadas deportivas. El otro chico parpadeó.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Joder macho, no me hagas repetirlo, que me haces sentir idiota. A ver, que tienes los ojos azules, y el pelo rosa, y una cara que es… ejem, eso. Que estás muy bien y punto.

—Es decir que… vaya Sokko, ¿me lo estás diciendo en serio?—el skater parecía desinflado. Kirino pensó mordiéndose la lengua que si no se lo estuviera diciendo completamente en serio jamás se habría atrevido a soltarle algo como eso. Ni de broma.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que estás muy bueno? Pues sí que abunda el mal gusto—dijo apoyándose en la pared a su lado. No parecía tan abochornado como hacía unos instantes. Se notaba que era amigo de Hamano.

—Pues no... nunca me lo había dicho un chico.

Sokko parecía escandalizado.

—Pero eh, no te vayas a pensar que soy marica o algo así. La culpa es tuya por ser así—aclaró con premura. Kirino frunció el ceño.

—Hombre, le estás diciendo a un tío que está muy bueno. El día de San Valentín. Algo de marica tienes que tener, digo yo.

—Bah. Dijiste que nunca te lo había dicho un chico. ¿Alguna vez se te ha declarado una chica? —cuestionó con interés. Kirino lo pensó un momento antes de contárselo.

—En primaria, cuando tenía el pelo corto.

—Te queda mejor largo—el otro lo miró planteándose si preguntarle cómo podía asegurar algo como eso si jamás lo había visto con el pelo corto, pero Sokko siguió hablando— ¿Y nunca te has enrollado con nadie?—Kirino miró hacia otro lado.

—Sí. Una vez, en una apuesta que perdió un imbécil de mi colegio—dijo con cierto deje de vergüenza. Tsune Sudo, uno de los matones del colegio, había acercado la cara a la suya sin aproximar sus cuerpos y había dado tres vueltas a su lengua en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, dentro del interior de la boca de Kirino. Después se había vuelto hacia sus amigos con chulería y había dicho "¿Así vale?".

Las risas teñidas de una crueldad ligada a la infancia resonaron en su mente, frescas y afiladas.

—Una apuesta. Menuda gilipollez. Ningún tío decente debería jugarse un beso en una apuesta—gruñó Sokko. Kirino reprimió el pensar que en otras circunstancias el grupo de amigos del chico podría calificar una apuesta semejante de todo lo contrario. Decían por ahí que las masas se dejaban guiar por el instinto.

—Teníamos once años o así.

Dos menos que ahora, se contuvo de decir.

—Me da igual. A mí me gustaría enrollarme contigo—dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Kirino tragó saliva. Se sentía como un avión cayendo en picado. No era lo bastante mojigato para preguntarse justo en ese momento si podía sentir atracción por un chico, y más concretamente por Sokko. Llevaba su tiempo aceptar y poner en orden ese tipo de cosas. Pero por otra parte, ¿qué probabilidades tenía de comerle la boca a cualquier otra persona en los próximos diez años, descontando al alto porcentaje de desconocidos que lo confundirían con una chica? Desconocidos hasta que se acercaran a "conocerla" y huyeran con la hombría herida de bala de cañón. Ni siquiera Sokko lo reconocía como un chico. No del todo.

— ¿Así, sin más?—titubeó.

— ¿Se necesita algo más para ello? No pienso obligarte a nada, pero creo que puede estar bien. Me molan muchísimo dos tías de la clase del amigo ese de Kurama. Pero no creo que vean más allá de sus propias narices, y tú estás en mi clase. Me ahorrarías muchas presentaciones estúpidas y en balde.

— ¿Entonces me estás soltando esta sarta de sorpresitas porque estás desesperado? Pues vaya; menudos trece años más tristes. A los cuarenta estarás hecho polvo—suspiró Kirino. Era aburrido que mucha gente catalogase a las personas en un abanico de niveles de interés y posibilidades. Sería… diferente si el abanico se compusiera de una sola persona. No para siempre claro, pero sí una temporada. Se sentía como una opción.

—Lo único que te estoy proponiendo es que aprovechemos esta oportunidad. A mí me gustas, tú nunca le has comido la boca a nadie de verdad, ¿qué podemos perder?

—El hecho de que decidiera enrollarme contigo solo porque nunca nadie me ha "comido la boca de verdad" me convertiría en un desesperado como tú, y comprenderás mi falta de entusiasmo ante esa perspectiva.

—Joder Kirino, no saques las cosas de término… abre tu mente y sé un poco más listo—susurró con hastío el otro chico. Empezaba a arrepentirse de la situación que había provocado.

— ¿Y si resulta que me gusta alguien?—preguntó. Pero el otro chico respondió sin dudar ni un instante de su argumentación.

— ¿Y si resulta que a ese alguien no le gustas tú? Además, no hace falta que yo te guste para que nos demos un jodido beso. Crece un poco y acostúmbrate a repartir tu cariño injustificadamente a diestro y siniestro, que el mundo es así—Kirino no sabía que decir.

En parte, Sokko tenía razón.

—Mira, yo no sé besar. Imagino que por lo que te he contado te habrás hecho a la idea de mi escasa experiencia—Sokko soltó una risilla entre dientes.

— ¿Sabes? Me daba un poco de palo hacerte salir de clase mientras hablabas con Shindou. Pensaba que una vez te dijese todo esto me soltarías algo así como que tenías que serle fiel a tu Capitán.

Kirino podía visualizarlo. Estaba en un cuadrilátero de Press in Catch y John Cena le acababa de hacer una llave que lo había planchado.

—Shindou es mi mejor amigo. Y como bien dices también es mi Capitán. Es en las dos únicas cuestiones en las que le debo fidelidad—dijo con tranquilidad. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que alguien le insinuaba algo al respecto. Jamás se acostumbraría del todo, pero era lo que tocaba. Estaba preparado para no armar un alboroto.

—Me alegra oír eso—respondió sinceramente el otro chico. Se acercó a él hasta el extremo de que las puntas de sus zapatos casi se tocaban y le puso las manos sobre los hombros con firmeza. Kirino decidió que no pensaba quedar de ingenuo en esa era de oportunistas y humanoides pseudo sentimentales y no opuso resistencia al beso de Sokko. Se había humedecido los labios antes de posarlos sobre los suyos.

Para ser francos, y aunque fuese su segundo beso, Kirino se atrevió a pensar que Sokko no besaba mal. Le daba un poco de asco el tacto blandengue y mojado de su lengua, pero supuso que todos los besos del mundo eran más o menos así, y que debería familiarizarse con la sensación si no quería morir virgen y devorado por media decena de gatos Persa en medio de una casa con olor a rancio y a rebosar de tapetes y flores secas, sin más anécdotas que contar que las vividas durante sus cincuenta años de estancia en un convento lleno de corrientes de aire y quesos de cabra. Los chicos ladeaban las cabezas a destiempo, procurando no emitir ningún sonido que delatase que lo que sucedía no era tan horrible como se podía pensar. Ni Kirino sentía la necesidad de tocar a Sokko, ni Sokko quería ponerle las manos encima, pero no pudo evitar estrechar el contacto apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del chico, estremeciéndose ante el contraste arenoso y como de tiza de la pared contra sus palmas abiertas. Kirino se preguntó por qué estaría tan extendida la leyenda urbana de que uno necesitaba aire en medio de un beso como aquel que se quita el casco en medio del espacio exterior, si podía seguir respirando por la nariz. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa situación, pero la señorita Tomizawa podía aparecer en cualquier momento y no le apetecía que pensara en él como un adolescente que no puede atar en corto a sus hormonas dentro del instituto. Sintiendo los labios extrañamente secos se separaron al unísono, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Sokko tosió secamente para apagar cualquier jadeo que pudiera pujar por salir de su garganta caldeada. Hasta entonces, Kirino no se había percatado de la fuerza menguante en sus piernas. ¿Y si se caía en medio del pasillo resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentado, así sin venir a cuento?

— ¿Estás bien, tío?—preguntó Sokko con la voz ligeramente áspera. Sonaba como si se hubiera tragado un limón.

—Sí… eso creo—respondió intentando sonreír. ¿Dónde estaban los manuales de "_Qué hacer tras un morreo espontáneo y no planeado" _en momentos como ese? Pondría la mano en el fuego y no se quemaría, al jurar que existía algo similar. Pero la putada es que él no lo tenía. Lástima.

—Oye, no te creas que voy a pedirte algo en plan pegajoso solo porque es San Valentín—farfulló a la defensiva.

—Nada me gustaría menos que algo así por tu parte—rió el chico al imaginarse a Sokko hincando la rodilla ante él con un ramo de rosas de tela y recitando _el cielo está enladrillado._ Por su parte, Sokko le dio un puñetazo débil en el hombro y sonrió con chulería.

—Ya te gustaría a ti que me declarase, coletitas. Pero hasta los treinta pienso ser un hombre libre.

—Me alegro por usted, Mr Raya Diplomática. Pero ahora mismo tiene solo trece años y una clase a la que regresar—le picó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Antes de que girase el pomo, Sokko musitó a su lado.

—Hombre libre o no, repetimos cuando quieras—dijo mirando por encima de su hombro. Tomizawa bajaba la escalera con un montón de carpetas de fieltro violeta entre sus temblorosos brazos. Propinándole una última palmada en la espalda, se marchó en su ayuda.

_El skater, todo un caballero, _pensó Kirino.

—Lo mismo te digo, Sokko-rro—rió mientras veía como el otro le sacaba la lengua. Entró en clase sintiéndose extraña y horriblemente bien.

* * *

Era un hecho demostrado que el buen humor en Kurama se trataba de un acontecimiento poco habitual. El juego que le otorgaba la exclusiva de molestar a Kirino con la primicia de su nuevo y recién declarado admirador no le había durado mucho. ¿Por qué Minamisawa se negaba a entender que su móvil salido de la época de los dinosaurios no tenía modo silencioso? Cuando le llegaba un mensaje zumbaba durante unos segundos y dejaba escapar un lamentable "Beeep". Eso por no hablar de aquella vez en la que el profesor de biología les había ordenado poner sobre la mesa cualquier aparato remotamente relacionado con la tecnología que pudiera facilitarles un chuletón más grande que el mapa de carreteras de Asia. Kurama había preguntado de broma "¿También tengo que sacar el mío?". Como el pequeño Samsung negro de Kurama era mundialmente conocido, todos se habían reído. Ni si quiera se había molestado en apagarlo. Pero Minamisawa no había podido escoger un momento mejor para desearle suerte en el examen. Y había sonado justo cuando las hojas llegaban a su mesa. De la rabia y la contrariedad lo había estampado contra el suelo, haciéndolo trizas. Era cuestión de volver a poner la tarjeta de memoria en su sitio y listos. Se había establecido un asustadizo silencio. Y mientras Kurama pensaba que era más probable que el móvil pudiera hacer de pararrayos sin sufrir ni un rasguño a que le pasara algo, sus compañeros pensaron que a Kurama era más fácil temerlo que amarlo.

"_El entrenamiento termina a las seis y media. No es una mala hora para dar un paseo", _intentaba convencerle el pijales.

"_Te das cuenta de lo muerto que estoy? Por mí pasaría del entrenamiento y me iría a un Spa a gozar de la buena vida"._

"_Por eso te digo. En mi casa hay un jacuzzi, una sauna y una sala de masajes. Un Spa lo mires por donde lo mires. ¿Por dónde te escabullirás ahora, Kurama-kun?_". El chico rechinó los dientes. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, debía admitir que el plan lo seducía. Por eso se sentía frustrado. ¡Le dolía tanto en el alma tener que darle la razón a Minamisawa! Era como algo impensable dentro de su compleja cabecita, donde finísimas hebras separan lo pensable de lo no tan pensable. Es decir, ¿disfrutar de las comodidades de la casa del pijales y tener la oportunidad de manejarlo como a un miserable vasallo durante un par de horas? No estaba mal. Pero Minamisawa ignoraría su respuesta durante una hora más. Debería recordar la próxima vez que la situación de Kurama no le permitía un saldo de móvil demasiado escandaloso. Desafortunadamente, el adinerado era el mayor y no tenía inconveniente alguno en mandarle el mismo mensaje con la misma pregunta cada cinco minutos periódicos, temiendo que no le hubiese llegado. Eso pensaría cualquier otro.

Pero Kurama Norihito estaba profundamente convencido de que lo hacía para fastidiarle.

La clase de biología comenzaba a ser tediosa. La cabeza le resbalaba de la mano y se precipitaba al pupitre de forma magnética. ¿Dónde se habrían metido Hamano y Hayami cuando más los necesitaba? El primero había pedido permiso para hacer una llamada desde secretaría y confirmar una cita con el dentista, y el segundo lo había solicitado para ir al baño. Nadie salvo él parecía haber reparado en que las personas normales no podían tardar cuarenta minutos en llevar a cabo cualquiera de las dos.

Le gustaba la biología, pero el grupito de chicas de la parte delantera de la clase estaba más que dispuesto a invertir los últimos quince minutos de clase en hacer preguntas estúpidas del tipo "¿Cuándo se dice que alguien es de sangre azul es que tiene la sangre azul de verdad?", "¿Si como más almendras me crecerán las tetas?", "¿En qué estaba pensando el primer hombre que ordeñó a una vaca?". E incluso plantearon la brillante propuesta de que el hielo de los polos terráqueos no se estaba derritiendo, no. Lo robaban los osos polares.

Y luego se reían.

Sus risas estridentes le perforaban los tímpanos como si estuvieran diez veces amplificadas por efecto de un altavoz. Parecían garras afiladas arañando una pizarra polvorienta.

Kurama se imaginó las cabezas de las chicas embutidas en agujeros bordeados de neón y a él con un mazo gigante arremetiendo contra ellas hasta desmenuzarles el cráneo. Su móvil volvió a sonar. El ganado femenino dirigió su atención hacia él y le preguntó si era su novia la que le mandaba tantos mensajes. Una de ellas respondió que era Minamisawa el que se los enviaba, y que cada vez que se comía un Mikado se lo hacía saber. Vaya, así que había espectadoras en 1º C de ese pequeño percance matutino.

Kurama no les dio tiempo a reírse.

Se incorporó, hizo crujir sus nudillos y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ejecutó un lanzamiento de martillo con pupitre en lugar de martillo e incluso el viejo verde que tenían por profesor de biología, el solterón de Dokuohtei Inoue (a Kurama le encantaba llamarlo Dokuohtei Inútil), que toleraba todas las gilipolleces de ese rebaño de cabezas huecas como globos con tal de babear ante el canalillo que dividía sus senos adolescentes cuando se inclinaban hacia su mesa, guardó silencio cuando la esquina de la desafortunada mesa abrió un boquete en la pizarra borrada. La tiza impregnó el aire provocando un par de atrevidos estornudos que retumbaron como cañonazos entre las cuatro paredes. Kurama se levantó con parsimonia, recogió sus pertenencias, las metió en la mochila y le dijo a Dokuohtei que les descontase a sus compañeras de clase los desperfectos ocasionados de la subvención por subnormalidad que recibían cada mes.

Después salió de clase muy ufano y echó a andar hacia la escalera cercana al baño que daba al segundo piso sin alterar el paso lo más mínimo. Sus pisadas eran insonoras en el solitario pasillo.

Maldito Minamisawa, qué ganas tenía de correr hasta su clase y tirarlo por la ventana. Luego bajaría al patio y recogería sus restos con una pala. Subiría y los tiraría de nuevo. Volvería a bajar, y después…

—Lo que intento decirte es que no me siento preparado. Si me dieras un tiempo para…

— ¿Un tiempo para qué? Hamano, si no estás "preparado" ahora no creo que lo vayas a estar en un futuro. Sinceramente, prefiero que me digas que no desde ya. Me ahorrarías muchas cosas por las que desearía no tener que pasar.

—Hayami…

Kurama se detuvo en seco al pie de las escaleras. ¿Estaba presenciando lo que creía que estaba presenciando?

¿Ellos? No tenía sentido.

No podía ser.

Mientras pensaba en una estrategia de camuflaje factible que le permitiera confundirse con la pared blanca a unos centímetros de su posición, Kurama pensó que aquello en realidad no lo sorprendía tanto; él ya sospechaba que tarde o temprano pasaría algo parecido. Pero no sabía qué pensar… ¿y si Hamano y Hayami empezaban a salir juntos y luego cortaban? ¿Conservarían su amistad? Kurama recordó la primera semana después de Navidad, en la que no se habían dirigido la palabra por causas desconocidas. Él lo había pasado bastante mal intentando limar las asperezas entre ambos, y eso que ni siquiera le habían explicado el porqué de su enfado. ¿Y si resultaba que empezaban a salir juntos y luego _no _cortaban? ¿Y si se volvían como aquella stalker de Shindou, Akane, tímidos y desprendiendo amor y devoción por los cuatro flancos, y él quedaba amargado por su felicidad vomitiva y se automarginaba para siempre?

Independientemente de esas incógnitas no debería estar allí escuchándolo todo para aclarar sus dudas. Pero por más que daba órdenes a su cuerpo para que se pusiera en marcha, parecía como si el suelo pisoteado por calzado escolar se hubiese agarrado a sus pies.

—Mira a Sokko. A él no le avergüenza admitirlo.

El silencio contrariado que estrangulaba a Kaiji Hamano llegó flotando hasta él como una nube densa y gris.

—Sokko no ha admitido nada. Me lo ha escrito en una hoja de papel pidiéndome que no se lo contara a nadie. Si eso es lo que entiendes por admitir las cosas venga, admitámoslas.

—Yo no quiero ser un secreto garabateado en una hoja de papel, Kaiji.

El resentimiento impreso en sus palabras le cruzó el rostro como una bofetada al otro chico.

—Yo tampoco quiero que lo seas—se mordió los labios con ansiedad y comenzó a mover el tobillo derecho como siempre hacía en el calentamiento previo a un partido. Como siempre que estaba nervioso—. Pero no sé lo que esperas de mí. ¿Qué vayamos de la manita y esas cosas? Si cuando te paso el brazo por los hombros y te pregunto si quieres ir a pescar me rehúyes como si tuviera la peste.

—No me gusta mucho que me pases tu sobaco afeitado por el hombro.

El otro chico emitió una débil risa. Las manos a los costados, las palmas humedecidas por sudor frío. En la izquierda, una tortuga de chocolate negro envuelta en papel de aluminio. Empezaba a derretirse. Era una réplica exacta de la que estaba grabada en su tabla de surf. Una galápagos. Hayami la había plasmado en chocolate a la perfección. Podría haber hecho lo mismo con cualquier otra pertenencia de Hamano, cualquier cosa que le recordara a él.

Las palabras pesaban mucho y se acurrucaban entre las cuerdas vocales de ambos.

—Hamano, pienso que sería muy triste que no me reconozcas como… ya sabes, que no me reconozcas de esa manera solo porque te produzca paranoias el qué dirán. Triste para ti y triste para mí. Puede que tu pandilla entre en shock y que el resto de la gente hable de ello, pero aún así yo nunca…—la saliva movió la nuez de Tsurumasa Hayami un momento. Una vez arriba. Otra vez abajo—. Hamano, no soy el más indicado para llamarte cobarde, pero…

_¿Pero qué?_

Durante el tiempo que ocupa un latido, Kurama pensó que uno de los dos saldría corriendo del baño a escape y se lo encontrarían de frente.

Lo que ocurrió, en cierto modo fue aún más incómodo. Kurama pensó con desagrado que el ruido que hacían los besos era muy parecido a revolver macarrones con chorizo en una cazuela y que eso no era muy romántico. Consiguió avanzar hasta el fin del tramo de escalones y llegó al rellano. A sus oídos llegó una última oración. Una súplica.

—Dame de plazo hasta que empecemos segundo. Por favor, Hayami.

_Hazlo por los dos._

Kurama supo que en ese baño había un chico arrodillado ante otro. Incluso pudo sentir el tacto de sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza, sujetas por un desesperado agarre de hierro. Y también supo que ese otro tenía los ojos secos y una quemadura en el dedo meñique.

Se había quemado al verter el chocolate en el molde. Nunca antes había hecho algo así.

La campana de un colegio o instituto es un claro símbolo de lo sempiterno. A veces sonaba y te hacía entregar un examen de Historia de Japón que no habías terminado de pasar a limpio. Los tachones aferrados a los folios grapados se despedían de ti con educación antes de ser escrutados por los despiadados y enloquecidos ojos de Cheché, entornados tras las gafas de montura color hueso. Gracias a la campana perderías el punto de coherencia ortográfica y limpieza en el examen. En otras ocasiones resultaba liberador tomarla como un indicador para salir en estampida y emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.

A una singular categoría pertenecían situaciones como aquella. Era el cajón de las cosas inclasificables. Situaciones en las que una respuesta vital quedaba convenientemente ahogada. La sexta hora en el Raimon iba a dar comienzo.

Y con ella la espera de un chico con los ánimos más pesimistas y resignados que nunca.

* * *

La agitación todavía reinaba en 2º A. La pequeña Minako Shimizu había sido llevada a la enfermería por Tso Lan-ki, que a esas alturas de su vida habría cambiado con creces seguir dedicándose a la poesía china (como venía haciendo desde hacía casi veinte años) antes que tener que ser puesto a prueba de nuevo por un arrebato de los buenos y un ramillete de histeria colectiva como el que acababa de sufrir su pacífica clase de Lengua y Literatura.

Más nunca.

Salió del aula trastabillando y mascullando algo acerca de grandes dosis de tila para un chico bajito y con muy mal talante. Algún joven con principios de caballero o ganas de estirar las piernas se había ofrecido a ayudarle, pero tras denegar la oferta con afabilidad había cargado con la chica.

La conmoción flameaba en el aire como un aerosol.

Minamisawa había escapado por los pelos. Por dos o tres, se atrevería a decir.

— ¿Y ahora que le has hecho al peque para que se ponga así?—le preguntó Kurumada con un hilo de voz. Amagi y él lo miraban con curiosidad. Sangoku prefería mantenerse al margen del asunto. Estaba pensando en los padres de Kurama. En lo que llevaba de día se rumoreaba que se había cargado una pizarra y un pupitre, todo en uno por si fuera poco. La historia había corrido como la pólvora, como solo corren las historias que acontecen en un instituto. No es que conociera a nadie de su entorno familiar pero, ¿cómo podrían hacerse cargo de los destrozos? De sus amistosas (aunque banales) conversaciones y lo que Minamisawa le contaba sobre él se sentía capaz de asegurar que su condición económica era más bien modestita, que vivía en una casa pequeña parecida a la suya e incluso se había dado cuenta de que nunca le había visto desayunar en la cafetería del colegio, (exceptuando los días que tenían entrenamiento a las cuatro, en los cuales el Raimon los invitaba a comer y corría con los gastos pertinentes) a pesar de sus benévolos precios. Siempre traía comida de casa.

—Sólo le he mandado un par de mensajes.

— ¿Un par? ¿A su piedramóvil?—Kurumada silbó impresionado y se dejó caer en su silla. Sangoku subrayó mentalmente el elemento más importante de lo que entrañaba conocer a Kurama Norihito, aunque fuera muy por encima; el piedramóvil.

—No Kurumada, me he suscrito al servicio de mensajería vía paloma mensajera, ¿a ti que te parece?—respondió el sarcástico de Minamisawa Atsushi.

—Me parece que te pegan más las águilas reales, pero en fin… ¿cuánto son "un par"?

—Pongamos que es igual que cuando Amagi me dice que le dé un par de mordiscos de mi obento.

— ¡Eh, un respetito!—gruñó su amigo intentando asestarle un suave manotazo en la frente. Manotazo que, de no haberse zafado con la habilidad de un samurái, podría haber dejado en coma a Minamisawa. Las manos de defensa de Amagi eran como las tapas de un cubo de basura.

—Sabes que es verdad.

—Bueno tío, pero ¿qué era lo que tenías que decirle que no podías esperar?

—Que se viniera a mi casa esta tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas reclutado en la Gestapo, Kurumada?

—Encima de que me preocupo por ti… bueno, y por el pequeño Kurama, que es el que peor lo pasa.

—Será muy pequeño, pero a punto ha estado de partirme la cara—bufó el chico. Su pelo se revolvió en un movimiento y parte de su flequillo volvió a descansar sobre su frente limpia.

—Hombre, ni me imagino la de veces que le habrá llamado la atención ese idiota de Dokuohtei gracias a tus mensajes delatores. Hasta un empanado como él se da cuenta de cuándo está sonando el móvil de Kurama.

—Pues si con eso es suficiente para que le firmen un parte desde secretaría, con lo de la pizarra, el pupitre y las dos ventanas le van a dar fino filipino—dijo Amagi. Sangoku asintió.

—Ya me encargaré yo de engatusar a mi padre para que le extienda al Raimon otro cheque. Puede que incluso falsifique la firma para ahorrarme las explicaciones. Después de todo, no creo que note la ausencia de cincuenta o cien mil yenes de nada—aclaró con cansancio. Los otros tres le interrogaron con la mirada.

—Creo que estamos todos en pesca.

—Kurumada, pásame una caña.

—A ver, que no os enteráis de nada—no le gustaba hablar de ese aspecto de la vida de Kurama. Sí. Minamisawa Atsushi no tenía principios, pero sí algo de moral. Y esa moral le dictaba que se trataba de un aspecto personal. Pero decidió hacerlo más que nada para evitar futuras y frecuentes evasiones respecto al tema—. ¿De verdad creéis que al ritmo que nuestro Kurama-kun pulveriza el material escolar puede permitirse el lujo de pagarlo? No. Dado que la mayor parte de las veces tengo algo que ver en sus ataques de ira no me importa hacerme responsable de ellos.

Sus amigos lo miraron con pasmo. Ninguno pudo disimular su desconcierto, ni siquiera Sangoku.

—Pero Minamisawa, al paso que va Kurama te va a arruinar—Minamisawa miró a través de la ventana rota a su lado. Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada fragmentada en astillas de cristal, y se deshizo en una amarga risa de dientes blanqueados y perfectos. No creía que los negocios de su padre fueran a disminuir. Las ganancias serían casi siempre las mismas mientras él estuviera al mando. Cuando le llegase el turno de asumir el control puede que tuviera que andarse con cuidado con el menor. Al menos hasta que no tuviese ninguna duda de que podía desempeñar bien su papel y manejar el negocio. O mejor dicho, _los negocios. _Quién sabe, igual le pagaba unas clases de yoga y purificación espiritual y una terapeuta que los tuviese muy bien puestos y asunto solucionado. La camisa de fuerza tal vez no viniera en el lote, pero en fin…

—No creo que consiguiera arruinarme aunque demoliera el colegio entero—concluyó.

—Pero Minamisawa, ¿por qué lo haces?—inquirió Kurumada—. No es cuestión de despilfarrar el dinero de tu padre así como así.

—Tampoco es que tenga nada mucho mejor en qué invertirlo.

—Pero, ¿no es algo ilegal? No me irás a decir que nunca te han preguntado por qué lo pagas tú y no Kurama. Después de todo es asunto suyo.

— ¿Ilegal? Suena interesante, pero por fortuna o por desgracia el mundo funciona así, Kurumada-kun. Si tienes dinero, tienes la llave. Si tienes la llave, tienes recursos. Si tienes recursos, tienes respuestas para todo. Si tienes respuestas para todo, nadie te pone pegas cuando te haces cargo de un par de muebles de instituto.

—Bueno, en vista de que no piensas dar tu brazo a torcer y de que no me interesa que Kurama acabe raptado por los Servicios Sociales y sus padres desahuciados, dejemos el tema. ¿Pensáis saltaros el entrenamiento de hoy?

—Señor. No, señor—sonrió Minamisawa adoptando un saludo militar y haciéndose visera con la mano.

Amagi rió y lo imitó. Sangoku solo rió.

La señorita Tomizawa entró atropelladamente en 2º C para informarles de que el bueno de Tso Lan-ki venía de camino y de que Shimizu estaba bien. Después murmuró algo sobre lo adorable que parecía cierto alumno y lo agresivo que podía ser en realidad y volvió a salir con el mismo lío de sandalias planas y carpetas de fieltro.

Cuando su fragancia de lavanda comenzó a desvanecerse Kurumada retomó su "intercambio de información" con Minamisawa.

—Mira, niñatillo, ¿qué voy a saber yo de tus planes si me acabas de contar que te lo vas a llevar a tu casa por la tarde?

—Es obvio que me lo llevaré después del entrenamiento. Aunque este año estemos destinados a quedarnos como estatuas en el campo no puedo perder mi reputación de chico correcto.

Todos pasaron por alto las escasas esperanzas puestas en el equipo de fútbol del Raimon ligadas a su frase. En realidad, el equipo no era malo. Pero ese año muchos acabarían pensándolo. Todo aquel que fuera ajeno a su situación. Ellos ya se habían acostumbrado al fracaso.

O eso decían.

Sin embargo, nadie puede acostumbrarse a él. El fracaso es como el amargo sabor de la hiel, no te queda más remedio que tragártelo.

—Ya veo. A nosotros nunca nos invitas a tu humilde morada—protestó Amagi cruzando los brazos. No es que lo dijese en serio, pero le divertían las salidas de su amigo.

—Hace un par de meses os quedasteis a dormir.

—Hace un par de meses. "Un par", como tus mensajes a Kurama.

—No te pongas celoso, Kurumada-kun. Es solo que no estáis a la altura de lo que Kurama-kun puede ofrecerme.

Tras un largo "uhhhhhhhhhhhh" y un par de chistes relativos a la altura de Kurama, Kurumada le palmeó el hombro y le dijo:

—Usad protección, ¿eh? No quiero ser el padrino de un crío todavía.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta, Kurumada-kun—sonrió Minamisawa. No parecía inmutarse por nada. Después de su actuación ese día suponía que se lo tenía más que merecido.

—En serio tío, si Kurama fuera una tía seriáis el culebrón del Raimon—meditó Amagi imaginando como sería ese caótico universo alterno por un segundo.

— ¿Hace falta que Kurama-kun pase por el quirófano? Ya somos el culebrón del Raimon y ni siquiera le ha crecido el pecho.

Cuando la risa comenzaba a materializarse en sus labios, un fatigado Tso Lan-Ki entró en clase sin demasiadas ganas de mandar a callar a nadie ni de hacer nada en particular. Minamisawa era el único que estaba sentado, así que los demás volvieron a sus respectivos pupitres. Kurumada se sentaba delante de Minamisawa, y se giró una última vez antes de guardar silencio.

—Ahora en serio, ¿vais a jugar al Bioshock 2? Porque si es así pienso acoplarme tanto con tu permiso como sin él.

—Qué temible eres, Kurumada. Cuando lo estrene serás el primero en saberlo. Hoy lo único que queremos es relajarnos un poco.

El chico lo miró con incredulidad. La tirita que descansaba sobre el puente de su nariz se arrugó. Su agilidad mental en lo que a cavilaciones y dilucidaciones respectaba era asombrosa.

— ¿No será en aquel Spa en el que nos prohibiste expresamente entrar?

—Sí, en el mismo.

—Otra vez con tu favoritismo por el renacuajo.

—Es que está llegando a un punto en el que está muy estresado, necesita un descanso. Y yo tengo algunas cosas que contarle.

Kurumada iba a seguir con su implacable ronda de preguntas tipo "El juego de tu vida" quinto nivel, pero notó la picazón de unos ojos clavados en su nuca. Unos ojos que esperaban con un resquemor de paciencia a que cerrara la boca y se diese la vuelta.

Después de hacer una bola con una nota excelentemente caligrafiada y hacer canasta con ella en la papelera se sumió de lleno en la clase de Literatura. Se lo debía a ese pobre hombre.

_Kurama-kun ignora que soy yo el que paga sus desperfectos. No os vayáis de la lengua con lo que os he contado._

Porque en cierto modo, que Kurama se enterase de que le debía algo a Minamisawa podía ser fatal para el equilibrio galáctico.

El aire glacial de principios de año acarició las dentelladas del cristal roto en las ventanas, vulnerables como un boxeador acribillado a golpes. Fuera, un manto de nubes cubría el cielo como una sábana blanca.

Parecían enormes monstruos blancos de corazones grises.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Nos leemos la semana que viene (o no), un beso muy grande!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Yeka, Muñecas! Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo de **_**Preámbulos de Septiembre, **_**a un día de Halloween**_**. **_**¿A quién le importa que no sea tradición en España? Los toros son tradición y a mí se me revuelven las tripas con ellos. Con los toreros, para ser exactos.**

**Bueno, quería advertiros de que este es un capítulo con mucho relax, donde no pasarán grandes cosas. Me he limitado a asentar la conducta de los personajes. Por cierto, Shimizu y Sokko son originales, al igual que todos los profesores. Contadme qué os parecen. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**De golpes bajos y detalles difíciles de contar.**

Los martes ningún club almorzaba en la cafetería. Ninguno salvo el club de fútbol.

El de béisbol comía en él los miércoles, el de tenis los jueves, y los de vóleibol y natación, con menos adeptos, los lunes. De vez en cuando les tocaba comer juntos. Siempre reinaba una atmósfera agradable, aunque todos se comportaban con más formalidad. Los viernes solía estar adecuado a clubes que no estaban tan ligados al deporte. Así, los miembros del club de música, el de teatro y el de periodismo y radiofonía convivían entre una amalgama de estuches de violín, guiones entremezclados con partituras, maquillajes de diversa naturaleza, cascos, mini portátiles y borradores de lo que pretendía ser una primicia de las grandes. Kirino se quedaba con Shindou algunos viernes, comiendo y charlando con una chica de la clase de Minamisawa, Shimizu, que tocaba la flauta travesera. De naturaleza frágil, era una buena chica, y, en ciertos aspectos, le recordaba un poco a Akane.

Luego, Shindou se despedía de él y se iba con las amigas de Shimizu en busca del piano que tenía reservado solo para él. Más de una vez se había propuesto aprender a tocar un instrumento nuevo, pero después concluía en que no tenía tiempo para ello. Kirino sabía que en realidad, a Shindou no le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas, en el sentido de que no le seducía la idea de esforzarse y se corregido en algo en lo que no era bueno. Su elemento era el piano, y si mejoraba y aprendía era porque sabía que podía hacerlo. ¿Quién le otorgaba la garantía de que se le pudieran dar bien los violonchelos y las violas?

Además, nadie salvo la Channel le prestaba atención. Sería muy diva y muy ordinaria a partes iguales, pero había tocado en la Filarmónica de Francia durante cuatro años y nadie podía quitarle eso. A Shindou le caía bien. Era exigente, pero como profesora de piano era ejemplar.

Nadie además de Shindou tocaba el piano en el Raimon.

A Kirino le habría gustado pertenecer a algún club relacionado con el arte, pero lo único que le interesaba que estuviera relacionado con la música a excepción de las melodías que tocaba Shindou era cantar. Y sinceramente, había pocas cosas que le sedujeran menos que cantar delante de alguien que no fuera él. De vez en cuando, le chafaba a Shindou las sesiones de piano en su mansión poniéndoles una letra burlesca y pegadiza que terminaba por desconcentrar a su Capitán. Pero de ahí y de cantar en la ducha no salía. En cuanto a teatro, intuía bastante bien qué clase de papeles acabaría interpretando en las funciones de Navidad, de Carnavales o de fin de curso.

Y eso… eso sí que no sería una buena idea. No, definitivamente no.

¿Poesía? ¿Para qué? ¿Tenis? ¿Él en tenis? Ya, claro. Como si Shindou fuera a permitir que jugase otro deporte que no fuera fútbol. ¿Club de lectura? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existiera de verdad. Tal vez los poetas y los lectores se alimentaban de palabras o algo así. Kurama no le había dicho dónde, pero sí le había asegurado que había acudido una semana al club de lectura, aunque había dejado de asistir en cuanto le habían recomendado leerse _Cumbres Borrascosas_.

Kirino había escuchado que era un buen libro, pero al parecer Kurama no opinaba lo mismo.

Kirino y Shindou fueron los primeros en llegar a la cafetería ese martes. En realidad, tras despedirse de sus compañeros con una sonrisa, un gesto de la mano (en el caso de Sokko, un guiño ocular apenas perceptible) y algún que otro ademán, Kirino había huido a escape de 1º A. Shindou, que seguía sus pasos, había saltado del trampolín, sumergiéndose de lleno en la marea de uniformes azules que se desparramaban como riachuelos hacia los jardines y la fachada principal. No obstante, la rapidez caracterizaba al defensa. El primero en llegar a la cafetería había sido él, aun con Shindou pisándole los talones. Tenían una conversación pendiente.

—No es que me importe.

—Claro que no. Por eso es la séptima vez que me lo preguntas.

—Ranmaru, si no confías en mí lo suficiente como para…

— ¡Oh! Shindou, no seas crío.

— ¿Crío yo? Eres tú el que se empeña en guardarme secretos.

—Te he repetido hasta la saciedad que no es un secreto. Lo que pasa es que es tan insignificante que no vale la pena que te lo cuente pudiendo hablar de cosas más interesantes.

—Si tan insignificante es, ¿qué más te da contármelo?

Kirino se sentía presa de un deja vu. ¿Cuántas veces en aquellas dos horas habían repetido ese patrón de conversación? Juraría que las palabras empleadas eran las mismas que había escrito en las dos notitas por las que Shindou y él se habían estado comunicando en Historia del Arte. La Channel no los había pillado de milagro. Viktoria Chemmel era una cuarentona que no usaba más carmín en sus gruesos labios (a reventar de bótox) porque no podía. Sus uñas, largas como las garras de un buitre, eran expertas en interceptar información secreta. Sobre todo información secreta escrita en pedazos de hoja arrancados de algún cuaderno. Se había ganado el apodo de "Channel" debido a que se bañaba en Channel Nº 5 cada mañana después de levantarse. Kirino estaba seguro de que por lo menos tres de los agujeros de la capa de Ozono eran responsabilidad suya. A Sokko lo había pillado hacía un mes pasándole una notita a Shindou en la que proponía la idea de crear un grupo en Facebook que se llamara "Viejas guarras que no se bañan y se echan un litro de colonia encima para ocultarlo". Era curioso cómo, a pesar de ser tan chabacana en algunos aspectos, en otros la Channel era rígida como el acero. No había descansado de maldecir en francés delante del despacho del director (aun después de que este la hubiera echado) hasta que se decidió que Sokko pasaría tres días fuera del Raimon como penalización.

Algunos la llamaban "la loca".

—Porque si te lo cuento se va a crear un silencio incómodo.

Su sinceridad era aplastante, como siempre. A Shindou no le sorprendía darse cuenta de ello. Le sorprendía su respuesta.

—Si estás tan seguro de ello es porque el asunto tiene que ver conmigo.

— ¡Shindou! ¿Por qué crees que cada vez que alguien habla conmigo en privado tienes algo que ver con lo que me cuentan?

Pero Shindou también era sincero, y estaba preparado.

—Me alegra que me lo preguntes, porque de hecho tengo varios motivos para pensarlo. El primero es que no quieres decirme qué diablos te ha dicho Sokko porque crees que me va a incomodar. Dos más dos con cuatro, ¿no? ¿Por qué otra cosa me iba a sentar mal si no fuera porque tiene que ver conmigo? Y el segundo… ¿has visto cómo me ha mirado antes de salir de clase? Fue como si de todas las personas del mundo estuviera pensando en que justamente yo no debería enterarme de lo que se traía entre manos contigo.

Kirino estaba perplejo. Hizo el amago de levantarse de la mesa larga en la que se sentaban a comer los días de entrenamiento. Clavó con más fuerza los codos en la madera, hasta que cobraron el aspecto de la cera. Durante un segundo temió que se astillara y se le clavara en la piel del antebrazo. Shindou lo contemplaba con la barbilla alzada y los brazos cruzados, sentado frente a él. Deseó con fervor que el resto del equipo irrumpiera en la cafetería en tromba y abarrotara la mesa para no tener que darle explicaciones. O al menos, poder posponerlas. Por una parte se preguntaba por qué no podía decírselo sin más; no había secretos entre ellos al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Por la otra, una pequeña vocecita que ganaba peso en su cerebro de forma paulatina le recordaba que en ningún momento de su vida había pactado con Shindou no reservarse nada para sí mismo. ¿Quién era él para obligarle a contarle sus cosas? Tenía derecho a compartir con su amigo las que le diera la gana. Si decidía guardarse algo al otro no le quedaría más remedio que aguantarse. Tanto si le gustaba como si no.

—Mira Shindou, no me insistas más. Ya te lo diré cuando considere que estás preparado para escucharme.

Ahora fue el turno de Shindou de quedarse perplejo. ¿Qué insinuaba Ranmaru?

—Es que no lo entiendo. Si establecemos una comparativa entre la posibilidad de que Nazo… Nari…

—Nazorine, Shindou.

—Nazorine. Si establecemos una comparativa entre la posibilidad de que Nazorine sea un mafioso y lo que sea que te haya contado Sokko, ¿qué información es más crucial de las dos? Dudo mucho que lo de Sokko consiga arrancarme la millonésima parte de la preocupación que siento al saber que tenemos un Capo en el colegio. En el hipotético caso de que fuera cierto. Y respecto a lo otro… ¿cómo que preparado? ¿Preparado para qué? Cumplí los catorce en enero; soy mayor que tú. Mis notas son las mejores de nuestra promoción en Humanidades. Podría meter en esto mis conciertos de piano y la preparación que eso supone, pero no lo haré. Prácticamente cuido de mí mismo yo solo, porque mis padres nunca están en casa. Soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol del Raimon, Ranmaru; y soy uno de los más jóvenes que hay en él ahora mismo. El capitán más joven en diez años. No soy lo que se dice un niñato. No sé qué crees que me puede afectar tanto, pero te aseguro que te equivocas.

Kirino no le respondió; no inmediatamente.

Así que "el Capitán más joven en diez años" se negaba a darse por vencido. Por lo visto le gustaba restregarle en toda la cara que sacaba mejores notas que él. Le gustaba recordarle que era un virtuoso del piano y que al parecer, Kirino no destacaba en nada de nada. Ya le gustaría a él disponer del dinero requerido para comprarse un violín y aprender a tocar. Pero no siempre llovía a gusto de todos. Ya le gustaría a él sacar mejores notas y saber preparar arroz blanco cuando tenía hambre y sus padres no estaban en casa. También le gustaría ser un defensa más rápido y poder espesar la niebla que usaba cuando le robaba el balón a los delanteros del equipo contrario. Le gustaría ser más eficaz y aprender una nueva técnica. Le gustaría que Shindou dejara de recalcarle que era insignificante en comparación con él.

Tal vez si no le contaba que Sokko le había acorralado contra la pared del pasillo era porque a Shindou le importaría un reverendo carajo. Esperaría algún tipo de reacción por su parte, pero seguramente el otro lo miraría y diría "ah". Cinco minutos después sacarían un tema al azar y olvidarían que Kirino se había sentido bien besando a un chico.

Es increíble como las personas procesamos todas esas ideas en un marco de apenas diez segundos, entremezclándolas en una masa caótica y estrepitosa. Kirino podría haber seguido dándole evasivas, podría haber refutado alguna de las posturas que Shindou acababa de exponerle, pero no hizo nada de eso. Le respondió lo peor que seguramente podría haberle respondido a Takuto Shindou.

Algo de lo que se arrepintió nada más materializarlo en voz alta.

—Todo lo que has dicho es correcto. Eres muy maduro, Capitán Shindou. Lo bastante responsable como para llevarnos a la final del Holy Road este año, ¿verdad?

Un cubo de agua helada bañándolo desde la coronilla hasta el betún de los zapatos.

Un calambrazo en la vértebra número 18.

Un vacío en la boca del estómago.

Una ira in crescendo, pujando por salir disparada de sus labios resecos, a través de sus dientes apretados. Takuto Shindou sintió nacer en su pecho un monstruo destructivo que barrió a un lado toda la preocupación que pudiera sentir por el chico que lo observaba sin pestañear. En ese momento contrajo sus escamas de reptil a la defensiva y le ordenó que se incorporara y golpease a Kirino Ranmaru en su cara andrógina.

A su mejor amigo.

No se movió ni un milímetro. Fue tal su inmovilidad que Kirino sintió un brote de pánico al pensar que a Shindou le había dado un infarto de miocardio o algo parecido. Se levantó con cuidado de su asiento. Los soportes de goma rechinaron contra el suelo de la cafetería. Kirino estiró el brazo, cuya articulación crujió sonoramente en medio del silencio grisáceo como el agua sucia.

Se había excedido. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirle eso a Shindou? Si era el capitán era porque estaba capacitado para serlo. Mucho mejor que cualquiera. Mucho mejor de lo que jamás podría llegar a estarlo él.

—Shindou…

— ¡Ni lo sueñes, modernillo! ¡La panna cotta es mía!

— ¿De cuándo a dónde? ¡Apártate de mi camino, medio metro!

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Hamano.

—No Amagi, el bajo es Kurama.

—Pues de la piña que te voy a meter vas a acabar a ras de suelo, capullo.

—Cuánta violencia. Si vais a iniciar una de vuestras acostumbradas y arcaicas guerras de comida avisadme con tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa pijales? ¿Te diste la mascarilla ayer?

— ¿Por qué siempre empezáis por el postre?

—Aoyama, no les preguntes, que no se fijen en ti. Están todos locos, locos.

— ¿Pero por qué, Ichino? Si hay guerra de comida, yo me apunto.

— ¡Ese es mi Aoyama!

—Kurumada, vergüenza debería darte. Eres una mala influencia para los chicos.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas, Sangoku! ¡Eh, Capitán, guárdame el sitio! ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Kirino-kun?

Kirino dejó que la mano alzada cayera a su costado, flácida. Se dio la vuelta con pesadumbre y se dirigió a una de las mesas empotradas a las columnas, donde se apilaban decenas de bandejas color verde espinaca. No tenía hambre, pero si no probaba bocado los tendría a todos encima preguntando por qué, cuándo, con quién y dónde.

En el caso de Kurama, la pregunta fue "cómo".

—Pst, Kirino, ¿cómo te fue con tu amante bandido?—siseó con picardía cogiendo una bandeja a su lado y emprendiendo raudo el camino hacia su tan ansiada panna cotta de nata. Pensaba ventilarse el sirope de chocolate negro entero. Si los otros querían chocolate, que esperasen a los vestuarios y a Minamisawa, el cartero del amor y los dulces indignos de San Valentín.

—Me he enrollado con él.

Sin duda, Kurama no se esperaba algo como eso.

"_Fue fácil,_ estuvo tentado de decir.

_Tan fácil._

Demasiado fácil. No había dudado ni un segundo en contárselo a Kurama. Ojalá con Shindou hubiera sido así de simple, ojalá la puñalada trapera que le había asestado hubiera sido prescindible. La complicidad entre Kurama y él era considerable, pero no podía compararse a la que se había consolidado entré él y Shindou.

Kurama dejó escapar una carcajada, ajeno a su dilema interior.

— ¡No jorobes! ¿Pero a ti ese tío te gusta? Yo ya tenía mis sospechas, pero ¿desde cuándo te gustan los chicos? Es decir, ¿fue algo esporádico o te ha dado fuerte con Sokko-Moco? Venga Kirino, no te hagas de rogar.

—Fue algo…

—Hamano, déjale el último trozo de panna cotta a Kurama, que ya sabes que es su postre favorito y la sirven solo dos veces al mes—suspiró Hayami con cansancio. No tenía ganas de nada. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía controlando sus impulsos de chiquillaje. Sería la fuerza de la costumbre.

Hamano le dedicó un gesto pequeño y travieso.

—Calla Hayami, que se va a dar cuenta…

— ¡Eh! ¡Rata asquerosa! Kirino, luego hablamos, que esta aspiradora es capaz de comerse mi pequeño trozo de cielo.

—Tu cielo sabe a nata, Kurama.

— ¡Esas manos, Hamano!

— ¡Anda! Kurama el poeta; y sin haberlo planeado me ha salido un pareado—recitó Hamano con voz de cantante de Jazz.

Kirino sonrió y asintió en dirección a su amigo, aunque por aquel entonces estaba más concentrado en hacer diana en la cara del surfista con un cuchillo de untar mantequilla que en él. Dio las gracias al cielo por disponer de unos chicos así como compañeros de equipo. Levantaban la moral a cualquiera, aunque fuera un par de palmos. Mientras depositaba una ración de patatas panaderas en el hueco más grande de su bandeja y dejaba las pinzas otra vez en el borde de la fuente se percató de que era martes por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día. Los martes las empleadas de la cafetería se iban a la una y media. Volvían a las cinco para recoger el quiosco. Los días restantes no disponían de la jornada partida. Sabían que a pesar de haber encabezado un par de las Guerras Mundiales de Comida del Raimon, el equipo nunca las organizaba en su ausencia, por lo que podían fiarse de ellos y dejarlos solos un par de horas.

Ese día había un especial de comida italiana.

Una de las mesas redondas que solía estar ocupada por cajoneras con cubiertos estaba cubierta de papel de aluminio. Diversos trozos de pizza de por lo menos ocho clases campaban a sus anchas por la superficie. No durarían mucho. Ichino lo saludó al pasar a su lado con su bandeja llena hasta los topes de espaguetis a la carbonara con champiñones. Había recipientes soperos repletos de salsa de tomate natural, salsa de atún y cuatro quesos, por citar algunas. Los canelones de carne se apilaban formando una pirámide. La lasaña vegetal libraba una cruenta batalla de popularidad contra la lasaña de carne. Los raviolis, los tortellinis y los ñoquis disminuían a una velocidad de vértigo en sus respectivos cuencos metálicos. El olor a setas del risotto entraba a raudales por las fosas nasales de cada uno, estimulando sus estómagos hambrientos. Había una cesta enorme con panes de ajo y mantequilla junto a un surtido de quesos cortados en triángulos. El revuelto de jamón con legumbres, los minestrones y las messicani estaban casi agotados. Pero lo que de verdad ponía de manifiesto la fecha en la que estaban eran los postres. Kirino inclinó la cabeza hacia la macedonia. Los trocitos de melocotón y fresa almibarados tenían forma de corazón. Todos los sorbetes de granizada estaban edulcorados en algún tono rojizo. Supuso que serían de cerezas, mora e incluso sandía. Las cucharillas de plástico para el tiramisú eran rosas y tenían purpurina en el mango. Los vasitos de helado tenían forma de corazón, y había un letrero de cartulina rosa pastel al lado de los refrigeradores que te instaban a coger un cuadradito del chocolate casero que reposaba en un pequeño altar para ponérselo encima al helado. Así lo hizo. Era una tableta enorme. Se percató de que ya habían un par de budines de vainilla y dulce de leche en la mesa, además de unos cuantos profiteroles. Ya no quedaba panna cotta. Algunos dulces, tales como milhojas, cestas abarquilladas de tarta de manzana flambeada y kiwi o medias lunas de crema se apiñaban sobre el papel blanco de celofán, supervivientes.

Se le revolvieron las tripas. La comida italiana le recordaba a Narizón.

Se quitó un peso de encima cuando, al volver del buffet con su ración de patatas y su trozo de lasaña vegetal, Sangoku había ocupado su sitio frente a Shindou. Nadie había traído las mochilas para marcar el territorio, estaban todas metidas en las taquillas del pasillo.

—Pst, el de la mirada perdida, siéntate aquí—llamó Kurama. Kirino sonrió y se sentó junto a él, en la silla azul que palmeaba a modo de invitación. Minamisawa estaba sentado frente a Kurama, y al otro lado de este Hayami separaba espaguetis con el tenedor y rayaba el fondo de la bandeja, sin apetito. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en el mentón. Hamano lo miraba de vez en cuando sin nada que objetar y seguía comiendo con voracidad. A ambos lados de Minamisawa estaban sentados Kurumada y Amagi, el último cara a cara con Kirino. Junto a Kurumada, Aoyama recibía un par de consejos sobre el ángulo adecuado para disparar un ñoqui con una cuchara a modo de catapulta. Sentado al lado de Hamano, Ichino se servía limonada de una jarra de cristal y los miraba con una desaprobación mal disimulada.

—Kurumada, ¿por qué no le enseñas algo útil?—rezongó fastidiado.

—Porque para eso ya te tiene a ti—contraatacó el otro—. ¿Quién va a enseñarle las delicias estúpidas pero realmente necesarias de la vida si no lo hago yo?

—Ichino, Kurumada-sempai tiene razón—secundó Aoyama.

—Ya. La cosa es que todos tengan la razón menos yo.

—Algo así.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, Aoyama.

—Oh, no te pongas borde Ichino, sabes perfectamente que confío en ti. Al menos a medias.

Ichino arqueó las cejas.

— ¿A medias? Gracias por eso también.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre bromas y tintineos metálicos, como de costumbre. Si en esa ocasión un aire más apagado reinaba en el ambiente, pocos lo notaban. Ichino estaba explicando al resto del equipo que se había presentado ese día que Yamana, la gerente, se había marchado con la ex de Nishiki nada más sonar la campana. Por lo visto la había oído murmurando algo de no ser capaz de mirar a la cara a cierta persona.

— ¡Ah! Es verdad. A mí me dijo que os diera a todos un saludo de su parte y que lo sentía por no acudir hoy al entrenamiento. Y luego me sacó una foto—comentó Aoyama entrecerrando el ojo izquierdo y mordiéndose la lengua en un gesto de concentración. Lo cierto es que la concentración de Aoyama desprendía su aroma, ya que Ichino no tardó en levantar la mirada de su plato como un resorte. Lo apuntaló con ojos amenazadores e intimidantes.

—Que no se te ocurra. ¿Sabes lo que es la muerte súbita, Aoyama?

—Algo de hockey sobre hielo, ¿no?

— ¡No ese tipo de muerte súbita!

Un par de asientos más allá, Kurama comentaba divertido:

—Me encantan las discusiones de estos dos, aunque yo apuesto por Aoyama.

—La cosa es, ¿quién no apuesta por él?-rió Amagi.

—La verdad es que yo me quedo con Ichino. Pero nunca superarán nuestros intercambios de opinión, Kurama-kun.

—Tan excéntrico como siempre, Rockefeller. Pero es cierto, son unos aficionados—afirmó chocando los cinco con Minamisawa por encima de la mesa. Un escalofrío sin precedentes le acalambró el pecho. En ese momento se produjo un arrastrar de sillas y un correteo fugaz hacia la salida del comedor.

— ¡Qué grande, Aoyama! ¡Justo entre los ojos! —aplaudía Kurumada, pletórico.

— ¡Aoyama presidente!—vocearon Amagi y Kurama a destiempo.

Un ñoqui descansaba en el suelo, magullado por un lado. La risa contagiosa de Aoyama, que había hecho el signo de la victoria antes de huir de la escena, empezó a perderse a medida que se adentraba en las entrañas del edificio.

—Lo mejor de ese chico es que nunca llega al postre—inquirió Kurumada pasando la panna cotta de la bandeja de Aoyama a la suya.

—Chicos, tenemos partido la semana que viene—habló Shindou. Todos guardaron silencio, como siempre hacían cuando se trataba de las palabras del Capitán—. Sangoku, ya sabes que en el Mannouzaka son muy apegados al juego sucio. Nos va a hacer falta que refuerces la Captura Ardiente por si traspasan la defensa con facilidad—. Kirino encajó una punzada de dolor entre los costados.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. ¿Cómo explicarle al Capitán que no debían ganar ese partido? ¿Que no valía la pena esforzarse en balde? Lo único que pudo hacer Sangoku fue asentir con sequedad.

—Capitán; me gustaría aislarme un rato del entrenamiento de hoy. Estoy a punto de completar una técnica—dijo Kurama algo cohibido. No le gustaba hablar sobre sí mismo delante del equipo, pero sentía la necesidad de anunciarlo en voz alta. Shindou parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Una técnica? No me lo habías dicho, ¿cómo es?—preguntó con curiosidad. Si Kurama, que era delantero, desarrollaba una nueva súper técnica antes del próximo partido quizá sus posibilidades de empatar, incluso de ganar aumentarían significativamente.

—Consta de dos partes; una de ella es en tierra firme, la otra es desde el aire. Necesito darme impulso y creo que sé cómo lograrlo. Es lo único que me falta.

—Ya veo. ¿Y se te ha ocurrido algún nombre?

Kurama asintió.

—Me gustaría llamarla "SideWinder" o Serpiente de Cascabel, que viene a ser lo mismo.

—Pero te pareció que quedaba más _cool _en inglés, ¿a que sí?—sonrió Minamisawa poniendo los brazos en jarras. Kurama torció la boca avergonzado.

—La verdad es que sí—un olor como a queso le llegó desde atrás. Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía una mano cubierta por un calcetín posada en el hombro.

—La cobra Taka Taka, una cobra asesina; se ha escapado de una piscina…

Todos, absolutamente todos prorrumpieron en una risa que parecía interminable. Hamano tuvo que acostarse en el suelo y sujetarse el abdomen. Kurama intentó patearle el estómago, pero la situación lo traicionó y acabó sentándose de nuevo, las lágrimas desbordándole. Incluso a Hayami se le dibujó una sonrisa de madera en los labios.

Supuso que por paridas como esas valdría la pena esperar al idiota de Kaiji Hamano_. Al menos durante un tiempo, _se dijo después de meterse la mitad de la galápagos de chocolate en la boca, aprovechando la distracción de todos. La otra mitad permanecía a salvo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Hamano, siendo aplastada con cada sacudida del chico en el piso.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Advertencias: **No lo he mencionado antes, pero es probable que encontréis a Aoyama bastante OoC. A eso os digo, ¿puede alguien aseverar que es un chico serio y taimado? Bueno, yo no. Espero que os gusten sus arranques, serán uno de los pilares de este capítulo. Enjoy!

* * *

**Diabetes inducida y monstruos no materiales.**

A Minamisawa le aburrían los dictadores a más no poder. Sobre todo los dictadores europeos de la segunda mitad del siglo pasado. Aunque con diferencia, el que más le aburría de todos era Adolf Hitler.

El único dato que le parecía revelador acerca de él era que su película animada favorita de la época se trataba ni más ni menos que de Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos. Pero claro, ya había acabado con Stalin y era el único que le faltaba para acabar el borrador de su redacción. En el césped color esmeralda tendido junto a él, Kurama le contaba con todo lujo de detalles que había conseguido invocar una víbora gigante las tres últimas veces que había llevado a cabo la SideWinder en el campo de entrenamiento colindante al río, hablando más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor. Sus manos iban y venían describiendo una trayectoria curva en el aire. El nogal del jardín trasero les brindaba una amplia sombra en aquel día soleado y frío, azul como el hielo polar.

Pudo atisbar a dos figuras a través de la pared vidriada de la cafetería que tenían toda la pinta de ser Ichino y Aoyama recogiendo sus bandejas y limpiando la salsa de pesto del suelo. Shindou les había dicho que estaría en el aula de música hasta las cuatro menos cuarto y se había marchado. Todos habían mirado a Kirino, pero este estaba muy ocupado proponiéndole a Hayami subir un rato a la azotea a tomar el aire. A los dos les hacía falta. En cuanto a Hamano, Amagi, Sangoku y Kurumada, de vez en cuando les llegaban los gritos de júbilo de alguno cuando ganaba una mano de póker desde otro punto del jardín.

Algo le decía a Minamisawa que estaban apostando dinero. Le encajó el capuchón a su estilográfica azul y miró a Kurama, apoyado sobre los codos.

—Listo. Creo que mi opinión personal sobre la labor de Hitler será la sensación de 2º.

— ¿Sí? Léemela a ver.

Minamisawa se aclaró la garganta, carraspeando.

— "Había una vez un hombre bajito y extraño que decidió tres cosas importantes acerca de su vida:

1. Que se haría la raya del pelo en el lado contrario a todos los demás.

2. Que se dejaría un pequeño y extraño bigote.

3. Que un día dominaría el mundo."

Kurama se rió con ganas y le propinó un codazo en el muslo.

— ¡Eso es de la Ladrona de Libros!

—Lo sé. Es lo más sagaz que he visto en mucho tiempo. Si mañana no dan por válida mi postura la culpa recaerá sobre ti.

—Eres tú el que me lo pidió prestado; y además es tu favorito, así que a mí no me mires. Por cierto, me lo tienes que devolver un día de estos.

—No pienso devolvértelo hasta que vea la película.

—A mí también me gustaría que saliera—suspiró el menor—. Es una historia genial.

—Y que lo digas. Oye, ¿doy por hecho que te vienes a casa esta tarde?

—Sí. Aunque… bueno, déjalo—cortó desviando la mirada. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

—No te hagas el interesante conmigo, Kurama-kun. Si prefieres irte de marcha con tus libros de Matemáticas y de Química lo entenderé.

Kurama hizo un mohín.

—Aprecio tu comprensión. Pero no es eso. Luego te lo cuento, pero recuerda que a las nueve tenemos que estar fuera de ese Spa.

—Creía que tu carroza se transformaba en calabaza a partir de las doce, Kurama-kun—rió el chico sentándose y metiendo el borrador en un portafolios morado. Cuando se disponía a alargar la mano para alcanzar la mochila, un picón le arañó el dorso.

—Ja-ja, muy gracioso pijales. Hoy te estás pasando mucho conmigo. Que si lo de esta mañana, que si venga a robarme los Mikados, la avalancha de mensajitos en Biología… tú lo que vas es buscando bronca—declaró Kurama haciendo malabares con tres piedrecillas más.

—No me irás a decir que no te has divertido hoy, Kurama-kun. Deberías darme las gracias por hacer de tu vida una montaña rusa. Ya sabes, la emoción de no saber qué pasará.

Kurama puso los ojos en blanco. Desde luego, el _qué pasará _siempre sería un misterio si Minamisawa tenía algo que ver en el entuerto.

—Yo creo que es más bien como un circo—dijo tirándole otro picón. Minamisawa lo esquivó girando el cuello. A Kurama le pareció graciosa la forma en que su flequillo morado se arremolinó en torno a la sien izquierda durante medio segundo.

Pero entonces Minamisawa se lo colocó con la mano y la cosa dejó de tener gracia. Tampoco es que la tuviera hacía un instante pero…

_Kurama, te estás volviendo un memo. Uno de los de verdad, además._

—Y hablando de circos, ese impulso que le quieres dar a la SideWinder tiene pinta de necesitar un poco de tus controversias de trapecista.

—Así es—Kurama se levantó con energías renovadas. Tenía un guijarro en cada mano. Un poco de césped se adhería a su pantalón azul. Minamisawa levantó la mano para sacudírselo, pero desechó la idea tan rápido como había venido. Decidió apoyarla sobre su rodilla—. Mira, hasta ahora controlo lo que es el salto y las dos patadas. Primero con la pierna izquierda y después con la derecha—. Le explicó flexionando una y otra—. La primera es la que le da la rotación al balón; la segunda es la que hace que salga disparado.

—Entiendo. ¿Y lo que te interesa es potenciar el despegue desde el suelo?

—Ajá. Hasta ahora lo que he conseguido es elevar el balón a unos ocho metros, de una patada. Apenas le doy un puntapié porque tengo que saltar justo detrás para llegar a tiempo. Lo que quiero es lanzarlo a una altura mayor para disponer de unos segundos más antes de que el balón empiece a caer hacia el suelo.

Minamisawa estudió la jugada. Kurama tenía unas piernas y brazos fuertes. Quizás…

—Van a ser las menos diez, pijales. Shindou ya estará en marcha preparando el tinglado.

—A saber. Hoy lo noto un poco distraído—comentó echándose la mochila al hombro. Kurama recogió la estilográfica del césped y le quitó una brizna de hierba con delicadeza. Se la guardó a Minamisawa en el bolsillo lateral de la Vans para que no tuviera que descolgársela. Sabía de sobra que ese era el sitio de honor reservado a su tan preciada posesión. Y en ese momento, a las dos piedras que le quedaban en las manos (devolverlas al suelo no era una opción). Nunca le había preguntado por qué. Lo sabía y punto pelota.

—Ya. Será la primavera, que la sangre altera.

—Yo diría que tiene algo que ver con Kirino.

Se pusieron en movimiento, caminando sin prisas hacia el oeste del jardín. Kurama también lo suponía. Pero no era cuestión de ir marujeando con Minamisawa sobre su amigo.

—Puede ser.

—Esos dos se traen algo entre manos.

— ¿Kirino y el Capitán? Ya se les pasará. De vez en cuando discuten, como todos los amigos.

—Tú y yo no discutimos.

—No. No lo dudes.

—Pero entre tú y yo, Kurama-kun; la primera vez que los vi pensé que eran la típica parejita de primer año. El niño tímido y la niña de las coletas. Encajaban como un puzle.

—Ya. Después te saltaste la selección de nuevos miembros para el equipo y llegaste tarde al primer entrenamiento del curso. Y plasca, te encontraste con Kirino y conmigo en los vestuarios. Yo estaba esperando a que terminase de cambiarse porque también había llegado de los últimos y comenzamos a trabar amistad. Fue la primera persona del Raimon con la que hablé.

—Y la segunda fui yo.

—Lo sé. Cómo olvidarme de ese día—sonrió Kurama cerrando los ojos, recordándolo todo con claridad.

—Dímelo a mí. Le dije a la niña de las coletas que si quería hacer un striptease se fuera a un cabaret o en su defecto, al vestuario de chicas. Que ahora que lo pienso, no tenemos. Y vaya con la niña de las coletas, no me atravesó la cara de un zarpazo de milagro.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA, sólo a ti se te ocurre ser tan directo.

—Más que un gancho de izquierda, Kurama-kun. Encima de lo que me atormentaba que pudiera estar pervirtiendo a ese parvulito en un vestuario deportivo… Sí, lo peor fue sin duda cuando me agaché para preguntarte dónde estaban tus padres.

La risa de Kurama era como la de un niño travieso, casi siempre entre dientes. Minamisawa contempló de soslayo sus ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

—Qué tonto eres, Minamisawa… casi te muerdo cuando osaste tratarme como a un crío.

—Es que eres un crío, Kurama-kun. Cuando tengas cincuenta años me agradecerás que te eche años de menos.

—Cuando tenga cincuenta años habrás desaparecido de mi vida y me habré convertido en un fisioterapeuta famoso en todo Tokio. Incluso puede que mi fama recorra Japón y salga en los suplementos dominicales del periódico ese para el que trabajaba el de filosofía. ¿Sabes que fue compañero de facultad de mi madre?

— ¿Matsuyama? El mundo es un pañuelo. Pero el Nikkei Weekly es un diario de economía y temas de bolsa y mercado. No creo que cuente con un suplemento dominical.

—Me da igual. El caso es que mi vida será tranquila y sin sobresaltos.

—Qué ganas tienes de deshacerte de mí, Kurama-kun. Y yo que pensaba que compartiríamos piso cuando fuéramos a la universidad…

Kurama lo miró sin saber si tomárselo en serio.

— ¿Tú? ¿Compartiendo un par de cochinos metros cuadrados con alguien? ¿En qué mundo? Los pisos compartidos son para la gente que no puede estar permitiéndose gastar dinero en el metro y el bus, que busca una zona cercana al campus… para gente como yo. Bueno, que no pegas mucho con los requisitos establecidos para ser compañero de piso.

—Manda narices, ¿desde cuándo se necesita algo más que ser ordenado y pagar la parte del alquiler correspondiente para ser compañero de piso de alguien?

—No lo sé, ¿desde cuándo un estirado como tú abandona su Mansión Playboy para irse a vivir a un piso mugroso? Seguro que no sabes ni poner una lavadora.

—Tal y como me lo pones el estirado pareces tú, Kurama-kun. La verdad es que no me importaría mucho vivir en un piso mugroso si te vienes conmigo para quejarte día y noche sobre él.

Kurama lo miró con detenimiento. ¿De verdad Minamisawa estaría dispuesto a vivir con él en un piso? Bien mirado, no era una mala idea. Podría ser… divertido. Le ayudaría con las matemáticas el primer año de fisioterapia, pagaría meses enteros de alquiler, jugarían con su X box 360 hasta las tantas de la madrugada y comprarían una botella de Bayleis cada sábado para no estar mal bebiendo en discotecas de mala muerte repletas de ron de garrafón. Bueno, la botella la compraría Minamisawa. Y una vez hubiesen bebido irían a una discoteca de mala muerte (de las de verdad) a hacer como que sabían bailar.

—Se te está poniendo cara de interesado Kurama-kun.

— ¿Eh? ¿Interesado yo?

—Ya sabes, por interés te quiero Andrés.

—No seas tan injusto conmigo, Minamisawa. Ya sabes que yo te aprecio más allá de tu dinero.

— ¡Ajá! ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que estés interesado en mi dinero? ¡Tus palabras te delatan!

— ¡Pero bueno! ¿En qué otra cosa iba a estar interesado, pijales?

—En mi cuerpo escultural, tal vez—presumió con la mano puesta en la cadera. Kurama lo miró de arriba abajo desdeñosamente.

—Da gracias al cielo que no soy marica, porque dejaría hecho polvo tu figurín de bailarina de ballet.

— ¿He oído lo que creo haber oído? ¿Qué te hace si quiera imaginar que de los dos tú tendrías el poder?

—La tengo más grande.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Sabes que es verdad.

—No lo es.

—Ya veremos.

— ¿Es eso una apuesta?

—Podría serlo.

— ¿Qué apostamos?

—Si gano, pagas mi parte del alquiler.

—Espera, ¿entonces somos compañeros de piso?

— ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

—Hecho. Pero si gano yo, algún día tendrás que hacer lo que quiera que sea que se me ocurra, por más descabellado que sea.

—Suena terrorífico.

— ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

—Qué tonto eres, Minamisawa. Hecho. Tenemos un trato.

—Lo tenemos.

Y como todo trato inamovible, lo sellaron dándose la mano. Eran hombres de palabra.

Y no sabían hasta qué extremo.

* * *

Kirino y Hayami bajaban las escaleras de la azotea sintiéndose un poco menos miserables que hacía un rato. La verdad es que ahora que Kirino sabía lo de Hamano y Hayami sabía lo de Sokko y el desplante de Shindou cada cual había hallado consuelo en la desgracia del otro. Hayami pensaba que a Shindou tardaría en pasársele el escozor de aquel latigazo a su orgullo y que haber besado a Sokko era bastante… no. _No. _No es que tuviera nada en contra de él, pero la idea de besarlo le resultaba horrible. Le parecía un chico superficial e insensible. En cuanto a Kirino, durante un momento se puso en la piel de Hayami y colocó a Shindou en el lugar de Hamano. Se alegró al no encontrar sorpresa tras las gafas del otro. Él no pudo reprimir la suya del todo. Creía que a Hayami no le interesaban _esos temas_ todavía. Y menos que también hubiera besado a un chico. Recordó las palabras de Sokko. Preferiría tener mil discusiones con Shindou a sentir por él algo parecido a lo que sentía Hayami por Hamano. Sería una situación desesperanzadora. Y tal y como era Shindou, era probable que se lo tuviera que explicar un par de veces hasta que lo entendiera, para finalmente darle unas palmaditas torpes en el hombro y tartamudear algo como "estás confundido", "son cosas de la edad" o una de esos tópicos tan típicos en él.

Menudo romance. Era mejor ni imaginárselo.

Aunque al menos Hayami quería a Hamano. A él Sokko le caía bien, pero si se habían morreado era porque Sokko era el único que estaba al alcance de Kirino y viceversa.

Cruzaron la cafetería para salir a los jardines a través de la puerta corredera. Ichino estaba vaciando la última de las bandejas utilizadas ese día por el equipo de fútbol en uno de los contenedores orgánicos y de reciclaje chorreantes de aceite y servilletas manchadas. En teoría Aoyama debería estar ayudándole, pero parecía estar interesado en otras cosas de mayor trascendencia, tales como estar sentado en la mesa balanceando los pies, sacarle fotos con la Blackberry a Ichino para subirlas al Facebook y etiquetarlo como _indigente escarbando en la basura_ o tomarle el pelo constantemente.

—Ichino. Eh, Ichino—recibió un gruñido por respuesta y un _mierda, ¿a quién se le ocurre dejarlo todo perdido de salsa de atún?_

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?—farfulló hastiado, intentando sacarse el óleo de la pechera de la camisa con un clínex, sin éxito. Qué maravilla.

— ¿Puedo cenar en tu casa hoy?

—Ya estamos con tu maldito cinismo.

—Venga Ichino, va, ¿puedo?

—Te voy a seguir el rollo solo porque sé que te hace ilusión. Sí Aoyama, sí que puedes.

—Pero si no hay suficiente comida no hace falta que comas, ¿vale?

—Claro hombre, faltaría más.

—Y mira, si no hay nada que me guste me preparas otras cosa, ¿vale?

—Seguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuro que sí. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Un sándwich de Nutella.

— ¿Te conformas con la pasta de cacao del AeonMall?

—Claro que no. ¿Te conformas tú con los billetes del Monopoly?

—Ni que me fueras a pagar.

—Bueno, ¿pero me la vas a comprar?

—Claro. El supermercado más cercano en el que venden Nutella está a dos kilómetros de aquí, ¿quieres que vaya caminando?

— ¿Puedes ir haciendo la croqueta?

—Más fácil imposible.

Kirino no terminaba de entender de qué iba toda aquella batalla de ironías, pero su reloj le susurró con un pasar de agujas que eran las cuatro menos cinco y decidió llamar la atención de ambos para que los cuatro movieran el culo de una vez. Lo último que necesitaba era que Shindou tuviese otro motivo para estar enfadado con él. Y si había alguien puntual en el Raimon, ese era él.

— ¿Pero sabéis que es lo que podría ser genial? Una técnica combinada—gesticulaba Aoyama con emoción.

—Podría serlo, pero lo mejor es que nos lo planteemos cuando nuestras técnicas individuales sean perfectas.

—Hayami tiene razón; yo todavía puedo espesar más aún La Niebla. Cuando lo consiga seguramente empezaré a pensar en las técnicas combinadas.

— ¿Y con quién te gustaría inventar una técnica combinada?—quiso saber Aoyama.

—Con Shind… bueno, supongo que cuando limemos asperezas yo… en fin. Ya me lo pensaré—se había ido de la lengua. Pero si había algo en lo que Aoyama era bueno era en quitar hierro a las situaciones incómodas. Respetar la privacidad de Kirino era algo innato en él, así que decidió no meter el dedo en la llaga.

—Yo tengo decidido que quiero una técnica contigo, Ichino. Mucha gente se ha quitado del equipo en estos dos últimos meses, y ya que hemos ascendido al equipo titular temporalmente deberíamos demostrar de lo que somos capaces. Ya sabes, sacar la artillería pesada y todo eso.

— ¿Por qué a mí?—Hayami y Kirino se sonrieron entre ellos. Aoyama pasó olímpicamente de la pulla y siguió fantaseando.

—Pero tiene que ser algo relacionado con Inglaterra, y si puede ser que se note la influencia de The Smiths y además…

A Aoyama volvía a írsele la pelota. _Otra vez. _Ichino debía haber sido alguien muy malo en su vida anterior, porque reencarnarse en lombriz intestinal habría sido demasiado digno en comparación con eso.

—Pero a ver, ¿cómo vamos a meter a ese grupo de frikis en nuestra técnica?

— ¡No es un grupo de frikis! ¡Es todo un referente en la historia de la música!

—Claro. Por eso los conoce todo el mundo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Aparte, mira a Shindou y a su Fortíssimo, por ejemplo. Él también mete a la música en el campo.

—No hay color entre una cosa y la otra. Mira Aoyama, que no. Que si quieres música te vas al karaoke.

—Pero si canto fatal…

—Mejor. Así me echo unas risas.

— ¡No es justo!

— ¿Quién ha dicho que la vida sea justa?

Kirino pensó de nuevo en Shindou.

_Harmonics._

Era otra técnica que se le daba bien. No podría mejorarla más por mucho que se lo propusiera. Y faltaba poco para que todos se acostumbraran a los hilos del _Paraíso del Dios Takuto._ Eso ya era una táctica grupal. Se atrevería a aseverar que a Shindou no le haría mucha gracia concebir una técnica conjunta en su compañía. Le llevaba mucho la delantera en el campo, y eso conllevaría rebajarse a su nivel.

La perspectiva de entrenar por su cuenta ese día cada vez se le antojaba más atractiva.

Al llegar al campo comprobaron que casi todos estaban aún en los vestuarios. Kurumada ya se había cambiado y estaba calentando. Frente a él sentado en el banquillo, Sangoku se ajustaba unas protecciones en las rodillas. Al percatarse de su presencia, Kurumada les sonrió:

— ¿Ya habéis recogido todas las bandejas?

— ¿Ya te ha vuelto a desplumar Hamano jugando al póker?—bisbiseó Ichino. Por la cara que puso el otro, no pudo hacer más que sonreír con satisfacción.

—Menudo humor que me traes, pavo. Seguro que Aoyama te ha vuelto a dejar el trabajo sucio.

—Bingo.

—Ese es mi chico—proclamó con orgullo, revolviéndole el pelo a Aoyama, quien le sacó la lengua a Ichino y sonrió complacido. Ichino resopló y enfiló el pasillo de los vestuarios con petulancia—. Por cierto, bonita mancha de grasa la de tu camisa. Estás rompedor.

Si las miradas matasen, Kurumada tendría una lápida reservada en el cementerio para su propio disfrute personal desde hacía tiempo.

Las voces del resto de sus compañeros se hacían más claras conforme se acercaban. Al parecer, Kurama y Hamano le habían vuelto a esconder la ropa a Amagi. Este último iba sujetando una toalla alrededor de su cintura con una mano y con la otra iba dando portazos a cada taquilla deportiva en la que miraba y no encontraba nada parecido a la carpa de circo que eran sus pantalones.

—Frío…—decía Kurama siguiendo con la mirada al defensa. Este lo miró como un elefante africano a un ratón. ¿Cómo siendo tan diminuto no lo había aplastado todavía?

—Congelado, diría yo—lo corrigió Hamano, los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Pero Amagi no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Abrió la portezuela de la taquilla de Minamisawa sólo por cerciorarse de que no se dejaba nada sin registrar. No fue una buena idea. Un aluvión de colorines y lazos de raso y terciopelo se le vino encima, sepultándolo bajo un tonelaje de chocolate.

— ¡Maldición!

Kurama y Hamano no podían con su vida. Si lo hubieran planeado seguramente no les habría salido tan bien. Aoyama se dirigió con decisión hacia el accidentado, paseó los ojos con escepticismo por encima de él y cogió un paquetito anaranjado adornado con una borla dorada. Se sentó en el suelo delante de Amagi y rasgó la envoltura, engullendo con la vista fija en un punto incierto del techo. Ichino lo contempló con los hombros hundidos y Aoyama le devolvió la mirada sin dejar de masticar. Algo en sus ojos parecía preguntar, "¿qué esperabas que hiciera?"

Hayami suspiró, apretó más su mochila contra su pecho escuálido y se adentró en uno de los cubículos, cerrando con llave. Tal vez a Amagi no le importara ir por ahí con una toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles, pero a él le amedrentaba bastante exhibir su cuerpo entre los demás.

Ichino y Kirino estaban ya sobre Amagi, apartando cajitas y bolsitas sin tino.

—Qué iluso es. Y pensar que el follón que armó esta mañana no ha servido para nada… La cantidad de chocolates y compañía es la misma de siempre—comentó Kurama agachado, atándose los cordones.

—Bueno, mejor para nosotros—resolvió Hamano frotándose las manos.

— ¿Y qué era lo que esperaba conseguir con lo de esta mañana exactamente?—interrogó Kirino, depositando a su lado un estuche de bombones especialmente grande. Kurama negó con la cabeza.

—Y yo que sé. Él y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar y cambiarnos, Shindou estaba colocando los conos para los _sprints_ en zigzag y esas cosas. Le pidió la contraseña de la taquilla al pijales y se trajo dos bolsas enteras de regalitos—Kurama apoyó el dedo índice sobre su sien y disparó una pistola imaginaria—. Después hizo otro viaje con el pijales y se trajeron más. Llegó la peña del póker y volvieron a salir los dos a recoger el saco de papeluchos que le han largado este año.

— ¿Y no podía él solo con el saco?—cuestionó Kirino. La operación "Liberad a Amagi" había tocado su fin. El defensa se incorporó y se estiró cuan largo era, clavando sus ojos en Kurama y Hamano. Ambos se levantaron con cautela y miraron de Amagi a la puerta y de la puerta a Amagi. El mayor dio un pisotón de sumo que hizo temblar los cimientos de la estancia y un segundo después aquellos dos se habían dado a la fuga. Kirino resopló y se sentó en una de las bancas, soltándose el pelo y desabrochándose la chaqueta del uniforme. Amagi había encontrado su pantalón en una papelera vacía, debajo de los lavamanos.

—La verdad es que Minamisawa le dijo a Shindou que podía traer lo que le faltaba él solo, pero el Capitán insistió. Hoy está más inquieto que de costumbre, parece que necesita estar en movimiento—le explicó el chico. Kirino dejó la camisa del uniforme hecha un guiñapo a un lado y se escondió tras una cortina de cabello—. Y gracias tíos, esos dos son unos mangantes—dijo Amagi al salir del vestuario.

—De nada—respondió Aoyama, aunque el otro ya no podía escucharle. Ichino lo miró indignado y le arrebató su captura azucarada de las manos.

— ¿Qué de nada ni qué ocho cuartos? ¡Si no has movido ni un dedo, gandul!

—Cómo eres Ichino. Lo he apoyado anímicamente.

— ¡Y un cuerno!—bramó el chico dirigiéndose resueltamente hacia los retretes. Aoyama lo miró con consternación un momento y salió embalado tras él.

— ¡No Ichino! ¡No lo hagas!—ululó Aoyama. Su voz se enturbió con el sonido de alguien tirando de la cadena. Un cubículo más allá, Hayami salía precipitadamente con las zapatillas en la mano y la mochila semiabierta, buscando alejarse de lo que podía ser una catástrofe a gran escala. Se sentó en la misma banca que Kirino, que estaba en calcetines. Cuando se disponía a acicalarse el pelo con su cepillo negro, un alarido lo sobresaltó. A Hayami le faltó poco para no esconderse bajo la banca.

— ¡EN LA CARA NO, EN LA CARA NO!

— ¡TÚ TE LO HAS BUSCADO, ASESINO DE CHOCOLATITOS!

— ¡QUEDAN TROPECIENTOS "CHOCOLATITOS" EN LA TAQUILLA DE MINAMISAWA!

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡TODAVÍA NO HE OLVIDADO CUANDO TE COMISTE EL TEJADO DE MI CASITA DE JENJIBRE EN NAVIDAD!

— ¡¿PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS PODÍAS QUERER UNA CASA DE JENJIBRE SI NO ERA PARA COMÉRTELA?!

— ¡¿ACASO PRETENDÍAS QUE MI HOMBRE DE JENJIBRE VIVIERA EN LA CALLE?! ¡SACRÍLEGO!

—Yo me voy a estirar ya, que esto se pone feo—se excusó Hayami cerrando la mochila y guardándola en una de las taquillas de la izquierda. Kirino asintió y fue hasta el espejo adosado a los lavamanos, intentando ignorar los golpes y la trifulca que se estaban disputando Ichino y Aoyama en los retretes y reunir la concentración requerida para hacerse las dichosas coletas de nuevo.

— ¡LO SIENTO! ¿Vale? Siento haberle dado pasaporte a tu estúpido…—la cara de Aoyama debía de ser mortal, porque rectificó de inmediato—… quiero decir, tu _chocolatito._ ¿Me perdonas?—Kirino pensó que Aoyama no le respondería de inmediato, pero nada más hablar Ichino lo hizo él.

—Caballito.

— ¿Eh?

—Caballito.

—Ni lo sueñes. Una cosa es que me arrastre y te pida perdón, pero me estás pidiendo que…

— ¡Caballito!

— ¡Ni hablar!

— ¡CABALLITO, CABALLITO, CABALLITO!

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡MUY BIEN! ¡TÚ GANAS!

— ¿Caballito?

—Sí, joder. Pero cámbiate ya o te dejo en tierra.

Kirino consideraba que no entender a aquellos dos era una virtud al alcance de todos. Loco se podría volver si le encontrara pies y cabeza a sus emputes. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos se dedicó a la ignota tarea de doblar su ropa y meterla con cuidado en la mochila. Metió unos cuantos de los paquetes que quedaban desperdigados en el enlosado blanco dentro de la taquilla de Minamisawa, contra la que se tuvo que apoyar para poder cerrarla y abrió la suya para meter dentro su mochila. En ese momento, Aoyama hizo acto de presencia dando saltitos de emoción y arrojando a la banca vacía su bandolera, en medio de una pirueta propia del ballet. Decidió no preguntarle nada. Ya se enteraría de qué iba la cosa en menos de medio minuto, aproximadamente.

Efectivamente, Ichino apareció apenas dos segundos después, abatido y arrastrando su mochila.

— ¿Me quieres explicar al menos por qué tienes que ponerte mi camiseta? La tuya me queda pequeñ…

— ¡Caballito!

—Lo suponía—respondió cerrando la taquilla. Su mochila estaba a buen recaudo. Esos salvajes jamás tocarían prenda mientras estuviera vivo. Volvió a abrirla y guardó la mochila de Aoyama dentro también. Ese insensato infravaloraba la mezquindad de sus compañeros de equipo. Menos mal que lo tenía a él.

—Venga, va—espiró. Kirino advirtió como flexionaba las rodillas. Casi le entra la risa al ver a Aoyama treparle por la espalda como un mono. Sentado cómodamente sobre sus hombros, exclamó:

— ¡Corre como el viento, Perdigón!

— ¡Sin cachondeo Aoyama, porque te la armo!

— ¡YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIJA!

—Dios, dame paciencia. Porque como me des fuerza le meto una coz que lo mato.

—Ichino, ¿te puedo grapar un cucurucho de helado a la frente para que parezcas un unicornio?

Al parecer, Ichino habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Aoyama se partiera la crisma contra el marco de la puerta, pero tuvo la mente fría de agacharse al llegar al umbral.

—Nos vemos luego, Kirino.

—Hasta ahora, chicos.

Kirino apoyó las manos en la encimera del lavamanos. Abrió el grifo y vio el agua caer, ensimismado. El chorro deformaba las figuras escondidas tras él, difuminándolas. Hizo un cuenco con las manos y hundió la cara en él, preguntándose cómo serían las cosas si cada vez que tuviera que pedirle perdón a Shindou por algo este le exigiera subirse a sus hombros y ponerle un sillín de montar a cambio.

Qué normal era Shindou. Ese era el problema, era demasiado normal.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse.

Shindou venía solo, y aunque supiera que si Kirino no estaba con los demás en el campo tenía que estar por narices en el vestuario no esperaba encontrárselo ahí. Estaba medio ido. Le había dicho a Minamisawa que empezara a entrenar, que él no tardaba nada. Caminaba robóticamente, con los itinerarios memorizados en su mente. Kirino pensó que en realidad Shindou no tenía tanto la vista puesta en él como él la tenía puesta en Shindou la mayor parte del tiempo. Siempre vigilaba sus pasos para asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien. En cambio, Shindou no notaría la ausencia de su amigo hasta pasado un rato.

Sintió el bochorno entibiarle las mejillas al pensar en eso último. ¿Por qué debería estar ahí para Shindou si Shindou nunca estaba ahí para él?

—Lo siento, Ranmaru.

El chico parpadeó.

_¿Cómo?_

Por lo visto lo había dicho en voz alta, porque Shindou se apresuró en aclarar:

—Que lo siento. Es tu vida, y si hay cosas que quieres reservarte para ti yo no tengo por qué indagar en lo que no me conviene—la sinceridad relucía en sus ojos cobrizos. Sus dedos se crisparon en torno al saco de tela que cargaba, apoyado en su cadera—. Y también lo siento por no ser un buen capitán. Me gustaría ser mejor. Lo siento, Ranmaru.

Pero Kirino no estaba dispuesto a oír más. De dos zancadas se plantó delante de Shindou y le abrazó. El saco cayó al suelo, y su contenido cubrió los azulejos como la nieve en invierno. Shindou estaba inmóvil, pero Kirino no pensaba soltarlo hasta hacerle saber que era un buen capitán. Aunque lo primero era lo primero.

—He besado a Sokko.

Shindou reaccionó por fin. El monstruo en su pecho olfateó el aire, expectante. Miró al chico con el desconcierto trazado toscamente en sus facciones y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué?—a punto estuvo de abofetearse él mismo por preguntarlo. Kirino se lo había confiado y a él solo se le ocurría preguntar _por qué. _Ni siquiera preguntar si le gustaban los chicos o las chicas o ambos, que sería lo más corriente en casos como esos, o qué le había visto a Sokko para acabar besándolo. Aunque… no. Seguro que era Sokko el que lo había presionado. Tenía que haber sido cosa suya. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle a Kirino alguien como Sokko? Debería sentirse mal por pensarlo, pero era sencilla y llanamente irracional.

Una punzada repentina de inquina hacia el chico de los piercings le martilleó en las sienes.

_¿Por qué? _Buena pregunta. ¿Tal vez porque era gratis?

—Porque podía.

—Pero tú… ¿a ti te gusta Sokko?—Kirino volvió a reconsiderarlo por cuarta vez en lo que llevaba de día.

—No realmente. Pero hacía tiempo que no besaba nadie, y seguramente transcurrirá otro tanto hasta que se me presente la ocasión.

— ¿Ya habías besado a alguien antes?—conjeturó Shindou. Kirino se separó un poco de él.

—Algo así. ¿Tú no?—Shindou negó con la cabeza y lo hizo sentir estúpido. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto no gustarle a nadie en un futuro? Shindou nunca había besado a nadie y no parecía que por ello se le hubiera extraviado nada en la vida—. Bueno. No creo que vuelva a suceder. Y Shindou; eres el mejor capitán que ha tenido el Raimon en años. Y seguramente el mejor que tendrá en mucho tiempo. Perdóname a mí por decir lo que dije. No debería…

Pero enmudeció de golpe. Ahora fue el turno de Shindou de levantar la mano para cortarlo en seco. Dio un paso vacilante hacia él, sin saber cómo hacerlo en realidad. Kirino hacía que todo pareciera natural, pero a él le costaba un poco más salirse del reglamento. Los abrazos espontáneos no eran lo suyo. Casi como si fuera de porcelana, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amigo y lo estrechó contra sí.

—Olvidemos este asunto, ¿te parece?

—Me parece—sonrió Kirino, y cuando Shindou quiso bajar los brazos, no le permitió alejarse. Se rió contra su pecho, estúpida e injustificadamente feliz. Shindou olía como los pinos, frescos y verdes.

Verde como el monstruo que ronroneaba en sus entrañas, acurrucado y apaciguado.

* * *

**Fin del cuarto capítulo.**

**Quería aprovechar y darle la Medalla de Oro a Kim Natsuyaki por sus reviews y su interés en el fic. Me saca una sonrisa cada vez que pienso en él, y agradecería a todo aquel que esté siguiéndolo su opinión al respecto. Puede que os parezca algo tonto, pero ese detalle me insuflaría mucho ánimo, de verdad.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Holaquétal! Antes que nada, siento la tardanza. Desde que llegó Octubre a los días les faltan horas. Hoy tengo más bien poquito que decir, quería dedicar este minicapítulo a Kim Natsuyaki por estar ahí desde el principio, por hacer que esto valga la pena. Aclarar que faltan unos tres capítulos y el epílogo para finalizar esta primera parte y animaros a dejar un review, que como siga así se los voy a acabar pidiendo a Papá Noel.**

**Enjoy, mai lofs. **

* * *

**SideWinder.**

Kurama aguantó cinco segundos y se ayudó de las manos para sentarse sobre el césped. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se abría. Cuando tenía siete años incluso podía hacer la postura de la Flor de Loto y caminar con las rodillas, pero había perdido un poco de elasticidad con los años. Sin embargo, ahora caía en la cuenta de que podía ser uno de sus puntos fuertes, por lo que debía pulir sus habilidades de contorsionista. La elasticidad debías adquirirla desde edades tempranas, y a él estaba a punto de pasársele el arroz.

Vio a Kirino y al Capitán salir de los vestuarios dialogando y mirándose el uno al otro. La paz interior de ambos era palpable y fluía de sus gargantas como el vaho en un páramo helado, como si no pudieran terminar de creerse que existieran malentendidos que se solucionaran con tanta facilidad. Kurama sonrió y volvió a lo suyo. El grueso del equipo se detuvo a unos metros de él, finalizadas las diez vueltas de calentamiento. A Minamisawa le faltaban dos. A Ichino y Aoyama les quedaban cuatro todavía, y le pareció oír a Aoyama diciendo algo de ser llevado a caballito cuando pasó corriendo junto a él, a lo que Ichino respondió acelerando la marcha. Minamisawa se acercó a él con vehemencia, un poco acalorado por la carrera. Qué escaqueado.

— ¿Cómo te va, Kurama-kun?

—Bien. Pero estaba pensando en cómo…—dejó en el aire.

— ¿Cómo qué?—preguntó, haciendo sentadillas mientras.

—Cómo darle a la SideWinder el impulso que necesito. Debería ser una especie de efecto tirachinas.

Minamisawa recordó lo que había estado maquinando antes.

—Ya veo. ¿Sabes hacer el pino?—Kurama asintió. Se levantó del campo y estiró los brazos hacia el cielo invernal, dio un paso hacia adelante y apoyó las palmas de las manos contra la hierba artificial, alineando las caderas con las piernas para conseguir una posición perfectamente recta. Contó hasta siete y se dejó caer hacia atrás, enderezándose con la sangre un poco subida a la cabeza. Minamisawa dio dos palmadas, sonriente.

— ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo hacia atrás?

—Podría intentarlo—acto seguido y, como si no quisiera darle el más mínimo margen de tiempo a Minamisawa para que pensara que no era capaz, se dio impulso hacia atrás buscando el suelo con las manos, pero lo único que floreció de su acción fue un golpe en la parte anterior de la cabeza. Kurama sintió como su vista se nublaba y como el campo daba vueltas bajo su peso. Y también percibió el resoplido de risa del idiota de Minamisawa, algo distorsionado.

—Qué se le va a hacer. Eres más bruto que una infusión de pan rallado, Kurama-kun.

—Espera a que me levante y nos reímos los dos… engreído de…

—Te propongo algo mejor—Minamisawa le tendió ambas manos y con un leve tambaleo, Kurama pudo ponerse en pie. El campo de fútbol dejaría de dar vueltas en menos de un minuto—. Deja que te ayude.

_Ya estamos._

—Tú tienes que entrenar, Minamisawa. Vale que el Sonic Shoot solo necesite un poco más de potencia, pero en vez de arreglarlo el día antes del partido (como haces siempre) contra el Mannouzaka podrías ponerte manos a la obra desde ya.

—El caso es que yo ya tengo una súper técnica y tú no. No puedes rebatírmelo—Kurama frunció los labios. Claro que no podía rebatírselo. Pero como bien decía el pijales, el que no había desarrollado del todo una súper técnica era él. Eso lo convertía en un asunto de su exclusiva propiedad—. Mira, atiende. Cuanto antes resolvamos esto, antes podré ponerme a trabajar en el Sonic Shoot.

Minamisawa era de ese tipo de personas a las que a Kurama le costaba decir que no en más ocasiones de las que le gustaría contabilizar. Menos mal que se dedicaba a venderle su compañía o su ayuda, y no pisos o coches.

Estiraron los brazos y ejercitaron el tórax, dejando inmóvil el cuerpo de cintura para abajo. Cuando creyeron que era suficiente, Minamisawa le ofreció la espalda a Kurama, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

—Pega tu espalda a la mía.

Kurama se detuvo un momento a analizar esa petición.

Se le revolvieron las tripas y Minamisawa levantó una ceja, divertido. Lo había escuchado. Pero todo aquello era realmente estúpido y carecía de sentido, y él solo quería demostrar lo que podía hacer y mandar al cuerno a Minamisawa de una vez por todas, aunque para ello tuviera que seguirle la corriente durante un rato.

Y así lo hizo. Enganchó los brazos a los de su colega y quedó acostado sobre la espalda de Minamisawa, que se había acuclillado. Lo comprendió. Con firmeza, levantó las piernas hasta formar un ángulo de noventa grados con su abdomen. Y se cayó al suelo otra vez con un ruido sordo.

Vio a Aoyama trazar con tiza una especie de _2_ sobre la pizarra en la que se anotaban los tantos que marcaban los equipos participantes en un partido cada vez que jugaban en el Raimon. En casa. Minamisawa volvió a hacer palanca con él y a alabar su sentido de la delicadeza y él volvió a mandarlo al garete. Y continuaron intentándolo durante la primera hora de entrenamiento.

Sangoku no daba abasto bloqueando y encajando tiros a portería provenientes de Kurumada, Hamano y Shindou. Haruna ya había llegado, y tomaba apuntes en su inseparable cuaderno rojo desde el banquillo, y de vez en cuando hacía preguntas a Hayami y a Kirino sobre sus respectivas técnicas o solicitaba el tiro a puerta de un jugador en concreto. El entrenador Kudou solía aparecer los martes a las cinco de la tarde. Estaría al caer. Amagi se defendía de los disparos alternos de Ichino y Aoyama. Kurama calculó que detenía seis de diez chutes.

— ¡Minamisawa-kun! ¿Te importaría tirar a veinte metros de la portería? Me gustaría ver tus progresos.

—Claro—Minamisawa asintió en dirección a Kurama y se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto del campo. Kurama tenía ganas de ver de nuevo el Sonic Shoot de Minamisawa, pero también tenía ganas de vanagloriarse de su propia técnica. Su SideWinder. Miró el balón a sus pies y lo aprisionó entre ellos, como un prisionero entre barrotes.

Había entrado al club de fútbol para ganar. No importaba que los de segundo y tercero fueran unos mediocres. Si quería algo bien hecho, tendría que hacerlo él mismo.

Con una cabezada seca, afiló los ojos y puso los brazos en cruz, inspirando hondo. Aisló las pisadas en la hierba, las voces de sus compañeros. Solo estaba él. Se curvó hacia atrás y reprimió el impulso de gritar de alegría en cuanto sus palmas hicieron contacto con el césped artificial. Sin aflojar su agarre en la pelota, logró hacer el pino sin ayuda por quinta vez. Y entonces dio un paso más. Pensaba en la victoria, en las ganas de ganar, en su pasión por el fútbol, en sus compañeros.

En él. En ellos.

El balón salió disparado hacia arriba, ganando la atención de los otros chicos y de la propia Haruna, que seguía con la mirada el ascenso de la pelota. _Varios metros de altura extra,_ pensó Kurama con emoción. Concentrándose, apoyó las manos en el suelo y miró hacia arriba antes de salir despedido como un cohete. Lo demás ya lo tenía todo pensado. Patada izquierda. Patada derecha.

Adrenalina colapsando sus venas como una tubería reventada.

— ¡Side…Winder!—y todos lo vieron (La verdad es que desde que a Kurama se le había ocurrido la idea se moría de ganas por decir el nombre de su creación en voz alta). Una víbora gigante se retorció en torno al balón, empujándolo hacia la portería, deslizándose con majestuosidad y con los colmillos en ristre hacia la mitad inferior del campo. Sangoku no se lo pensó mucho. Se apartó de su camino y la serpiente entró en la red, sacando la lengua en dirección a Kurama, que tocaba el suelo en ese momento. Sus ojos de reptil cascabelearon un momento antes de difuminarse contra el lienzo del viento.

—Wow—Kurama aún notaba el cosquilleo eléctrico que recorría cada poro de su cuerpo. Acababa de conseguirlo.

Unos aplausos le devolvieron a la realidad. El entrenador Kudou había llegado. ¿Lo habría visto? Era él el que aplaudía.

—Entrenador Kudou—lo saludó, un poco en Babia todavía. No podía hacer más.

_Una súper técnica. Mi súper técnica._

—Kurama, tu nueva súper técnica tiene potencial. Tendrás dos horas antes del partido contra el Mannouzaka para desarrollarla en los entrenamientos. Distribúyelas como quieras. Si te apetece entrenarte por tu cuenta, no tengo nada que objetar—. Se tomó las manos tras la espalda y bajó los últimos peldaños hasta el campo. Su mirada abarcó a cada miembro del equipo—. Escuchadme todos. Kurama será la clave la próxima semana. Quiero que lo rondéis durante todo el partido. Es bastante probable que si descubren de lo que es capaz, añadido a su posición de delantero, intenten anularlo. Subid la defensa. Y Minamisawa, te quiero pegado a él para cualquier pase repentino, ¿queda claro?

Un asentimiento general culminó la reanudación de los últimos tres cuartos de hora de entrenamiento. Algunos se sentían un poco más capaces de comerse el mundo tras contemplar el debut de la SideWinder. Otros no tanto. Amagi bajó su media de seis chutes de diez bloqueados a cuatro. Sangoku parecía hallar más facilidad en detener los tiros a puerta de Kurumada que los de Shindou. Incluso llegó a darle al poste un par de veces.

Minamisawa fue a darle la vara un rato a Kurama con el pretexto de su heroica entonación de la SideWinder coreado por Hamano, que cantaba a distancia _la picadura de la Cobra Gay_. Parecía que deshacerse en halagos y felicitaciones como todos los demás no iba con ellos.

—Chicos—todos volvieron a centrar su atención en el entrenador. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña totalmente fuera de contexto en su semblante habitualmente inconmovible—. Ganaremos este partido.

Ya les gustaría a ellos, pensó Kurama. Más que nada en el mundo. Pero nunca se sabía. Ya habían sufrido dos derrotas, y si perdían contra el Mannouzaka quedarían fuera del Holy Road. Era cuestión de probabilidad, no de esperanza. En ese momento, Kurumada preguntó algo fuera de lugar. Al menos para Kurama. Sus ojos entrecerrados con retintín le resultaban desconocidos.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza, entrenador?—preguntó con frialdad. Su tono era retador. _¿Qué diablos le pasa?_

Kudou le dirigió una mirada significativa, como si deseara transmitirle ciertas cosas que no podía expresar en voz alta.

—No, Kurumada. Es una promesa—zanjó.

Se sentó en el banquillo junto a Haruna, sosteniéndole el contacto visual al chico, hasta que este gruñó y dirigió su atención al balón. Chutó con tantas ganas que Minamisawa habría podido jurar que uno de los tornillos que aseguraban la portería se medio salió de su hueco. Y eso que no le había dado al poste.

* * *

Aoyama corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia los vestuarios nada más tocar las seis de la tarde. No le importaba demasiado que Ichino le recordara que su reloj digital estaba cinco minutos adelantado. Lo que le importaba era que en la taquilla de Minamisawa había chocolate, mucho chocolate.

En lo que respectaba a Minamisawa, no pareció afectarle mucho que casi desencajaran la puerta de su taquilla de los goznes. Decidió ayudar a Kirino y a Shindou a meter los balones en las redes y a agrupar los conos. En el vestuario, Kurama no comía chocolate. No el del pijales. Prefería sus Mikados. Mordisqueaba uno de ellos distraídamente, esperando con paciencia a que Aoyama y los de segundo dejaran de matarse entre ellos por una caja de bombones Cadbury y le dejaran acercarse a investigar el paradero de la ropa limpia de Minamisawa. Por desgracia, este resolvió que Kirino y el Capitán podían con los conos que quedaban y entró al vestuario justo cuando Ichino terminaba de pelearse con Amagi y Kurumada por la dichosa caja de bombones y se la ofrecía a Aoyama. Le saldría un cardenal en el ojo izquierdo. Kurama pensó que a la madre de Ichino no le haría mucha gracia que le hubieran estirado la camisa de aquella manera tan salvaje.

—Te quiero, Ichino—suspiró Aoyama apoyando su cabeza en el hombro magullado de su amigo. Este reprimió un quejido de dolor.

—Menos mal que no me odias.

— ¿Cómo puedo odiar a alguien que me regala una caja de bombones?— preguntó Aoyama, como si no entendiera que más podía hacerle falta a una persona para querer a otra.

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho.

—Esto me huele a confesión—bromeó Kurumada a Hamano por lo bajo. Este tenía la boca tapada con una mano, terminando de masticar lo que parecía un chocolate de origen desconocido. Kurama juraría que no lo había visto acercarse a la taquilla de Minamisawa. Hayami también.

— ¿Me vas a regalar una caja de bombones?—preguntó Aoyama con un hilo de voz.

—Sí. Así me ahorraré este tipo de guerras. Te compro una y sanseacabó—aseguró dirigiéndose a los lavamanos, con la idea de echarse un poco de agua fría en el ojo, que todavía le lagrimeaba. Aoyama lo persiguió con la intención de ayudarle a mojar una toalla para presionarla contra su cara y de paso, intentar hacerle comer un bombón praliné. Sabía que eran los favoritos de Ichino.

—Guarda un par de ellos para cuando tu madre vea cómo le llevas la camisa, que te van a hacer falta—le aconsejó Ichino sacándose la camisa uniformada de Aoyama y poniéndola en el hombro del chico. Tenía una marca rojiza justo bajo el pectoral izquierdo.

El que dijera que los tíos no empleaban las uñas para pelear no sabía lo que decía.

—Ya decía yo que le quedaba grande—comentó Sangoku masticando una ambrosía de avellanas, mirando lo sueltas que le quedaban a Aoyama las mangas de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

—No creo que se vaya a enfadar—resolvió alegremente el chico, sentándose en la banca y quitándose las deportivas con los pies.

—El que se va a enfadar va a ser el Capitán cuando vea este estropicio—suspiró Minamisawa antes de quitarle un Mikado a Kurama.

— ¿Por qué tienes que robarme los Mikados si tienes una taquilla llena de chocolate?—gruñó el chico.

—Míralo de este modo; todo el chocolate que hay en mi taquilla es para mí. Es demasiado fácil. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que te vuelvan a regalar algo por San Valentín, Kurama-kun? El día de mañana podré decir que caté de primera mano el único regalo recibido un catorce de febrero por Kurama Norihito en vida. ¿No suena a récord Guiness?

Algo dentro de Kurama hizo _catacrack _en ese momento. Minamisawa no se percató de la gravedad del asunto.

—Vete a la mierda.

— ¿Contigo a la izquierda?

— ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Ichino, qué te ha pasado en el ojo?—Shindou había llegado—. Señores, quiero este vestuario impoluto en quince minutos. Como venga el entrenador Kudou, y sobre todo, venga con Haruna y vea…

— ¡Sí, Capitán!—gritó Aoyama. Amagi, Hamano y Kurumada cantaban la canción de Bob Esponja por lo bajo. Shindou les fulminó con la mirada y fue a cambiarse. Kirino se acercó a Ichino con preocupación y le dijo que se sentara a descansar un rato.

—Kirino, no se te ocurra barrer nada, que acabas de llegar—imperó Shindou desde uno de los cubículos, su voz haciendo eco.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo—respondió el chico peinándose un poco con los dedos el pelo enmarañado de sudor. Se le había vuelto a formar un nudo.

—Pero ese alguien no eres _tú_—subrayó. Con fosforito azul, verde y amarillo. Y puede que rosa.

—Cómo se nota que en tu casa nunca te toca hacer nada.

—Cómo se nota que en la tuya sí.

—En la mía la que más hace es mi madre, pero sé tan bien como ella que si te pones a esperar a que los niños hagan lo que tienen que hacer te puedes morir del asco.

—Bueno, pero los que han dejado el suelo así no son niños, Ranmaru.

Kirino escaneó lo que iba a decir para que no sonara lo bastante cortante como para propiciar un silencio incómodo ni lo bastante hastiado como para poder ser interpretado en señal de derrota.

—Vale. Ya verás cuando salgas y veas el vestuario tal cual, Takuto.

—Aquí vemos cómo la hembra desafía al macho alfa, afilando las uñas en señal de insubordinación—susurraba Kurumada a una cámara invisible. Hayami y Sangoku tuvieron que mirar hacia otro lado para no reírse. Kirino lo miró con asco y siguió a lo suyo.

—Por cierto, Kirino tiene algo que deciros—anunció Shindou. Kirino estuvo tentado de preguntar "¿Quién, yo?"

— ¿Vas a ponerte siliconas?—preguntó Aoyama con condescendencia. Ichino lo miró alarmado y comenzó con un interrogatorio consistente en averiguar qué tipo de cosas podía estar viendo Aoyama en la tele para tener ese tipo de ocurrencias.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Shindou?—preguntó Kirino, sin hacerle caso al chico.

—De lo de Nazorine.

El nombre retumbó entre los azulejos empañados del vestuario como una maldición.

Kirino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Shindou había dicho que si en menos de una semana Narizón volvía a dárselas de sargento estilo _La chaqueta metálica _se lo dirían a los chicos. Pero no había pasado lo que se dice una semana, ¿no? Ahora el inseguro era él. ¿No sería muy precipitado?

—Kirino, si no se lo dices tú, lo haré yo.

— ¿Nazorine? ¿Ese no es el de latín?—cuestionó Minamisawa. Kirino asintió en silencio.

— ¿El que tiene cara como de villano de peli antigua?—inquirió Kurama. Los chicos invocaron la imagen del hombre con precisión. Esa descripción encajaba más con el profesor que el dato de que enseñara latín y griego.

—Sí. Por lo visto algo de villano tiene—confirmó Kirino con la vista clavada en un envoltorio magenta, a un metro y medio de su posición. Nadie habló. Y él se habría atrevido a jurar que la voz temblorosa que abandonó su garganta no era la suya—. Antes del recreo Shindou y yo tuvimos clase con él. Tenía hambre y me pilló comiendo en clase. Me echó y le faltó tiempo para decirme cosas bastante… desagradables—hizo una pausa para coger aire y tragar un poco de bilis. Kurama se había encaminado hacia la puerta y la había cerrado—. Subí para quejarme al subdirector, pero como supuse que le faltaría estómago para hacerme caso, fui a hablar con el director.

—Qué heavy—silbó Kurumada.

—Ya. Resulta que el subdirector estaba ahí, hablando con él. Y los escuché. El entrenador Kudou también estaba con ellos.

— ¿Y de qué hablaban?—preguntó Sangoku. Tenían todos la boca seca.

—Del partido contra el Mannouzaka. Estaban diciéndole al entrenador que TENÍAMOS que ganar.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante esa afirmación. Sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo de contradicciones y frustración.

— ¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver con el de latín?—se atrevió a preguntar Amagi. Kirino guardó silencio. La voz de Shindou volvió a abrirse paso entre la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente. Había salido del baño y traía su mochila Adidas al hombro, colgando como si formara parte de él.

—Kirino escuchó cómo el director hacía referencia a Nazorine como un mafioso. Y no como un apelativo oportuno. Creemos que ese hombre está relacionado con el crimen organizado.

Kirino pensó en que jamás se le habría ocurrido contarlo de esa manera. Shindou poseía el poder de hacer que la broma más inocente tomara carices de gravedad. Imprimía seriedad a cada movimiento. Y justo en ese momento era lo que deseaba transmitir a tus compañeros. Seguramente, si lo hubiera hecho él le habría costado un par de "lo estoy diciendo en serio" o "yo no lo veo la gracia". Con Shindou era más fácil que la gente se tomara las cosas a pecho.

— ¿Y qué creéis que…?—empezó Minamisawa. Los músculos de sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho se tensaban. Se clavaba los dedos en el antebrazo. Pero justo entonces, alguien tocó en la puerta. Todos dieron un respingo, y al oír la voz de Haruna comenzaron a tirar envoltorios por la taza del váter, los más ortodoxos a la basura y otros se los metían en el bolsillo. Había sobrado chocolate para el día siguiente. Se miraron con complicidad y pusieron sus mejores caras cuando la mujer entró indignada y les hizo coger la pala y el cepillo.

A todos menos a Kirino.

* * *

**¡Esto es todo por hoy! Creo que además del prólogo es el capítulo más cortito que he subido, pero os compensaré subiendo el sexto este martes. Un besito y ya sabéis, ¡comentar es amar :3!**

**Janet.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Este capítulo tiene como protagonistas exclusivos a Minamisawa y a Kurama. Puede decirse que es un preyaoi, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Originalmente escribí un solo capítulo con escenario en la Mansión Minamisawa, pero era tan largo que decidí partirlo en dos. Subiré esa segunda parte la semana que viene. **

**Nada más que decir. Enjoy, nos vemos al final del capi ^^**

* * *

**La cuarta visita a la Mansión Minamisawa.**

Minamisawa y Kurama fueron de los primeros en salir. No es que hubieran contribuido demasiado con la causa de recoger, pero tampoco habían sido partícipes del todo en aquel desbarajuste azucarado. Haruna los tenía calados a todos, e incluso podía decirse que se sentía un poco culpable al obligar a limpiar a Minamisawa después de haberlo visto cargando bolsas enteras de chocolate para sus compañeros que en un principio eran para él.

Así, tras despedirse del resto de sus compañeros y apoyar el pulgar y el meñique sobre su sien en dirección a Kirino, pidiéndole sin hablar que lo llamara más tarde, Kurama subió al Lamborghini Diábolo negro que conducía Bruno Müller, un empleado afro alemán nacido en Baviera que hacía las veces de chófer que de guardaespaldas. Kurama se había preguntado un par de veces en qué tipo de negocios podía andar enredado el padre de Minamisawa para estar gastándose la friolera de lo que fuera que costaba pagar a un guardaespaldas. Siempre se decía que algún día se lo contaría, aunque alguna vez le había mencionado algo relacionado con la presidencia de una galería importante en Japón y ciertas acciones de una casa de subastas. Minamisawa le había sugerido que tenía sus influencias entre los altos cargos policiales. Kurama sabía que Minamisawa no tenía madre. Bueno, tal vez la tenía, pero nunca le había oído hablar de ella. Suponía que sus padres estaban divorciados, y que ella se había desentendido de su ex marido y de su hijo. Después de todo y dada su situación, para él era una idea bastante recurrente.

Kurama se había sentido extraño la primera vez que había ido a la casa del pijales. Creía que vivía en Inazuma, como todos ellos. Había sido haría unos cuatro meses. Nunca se le habría podido ocurrir que Minamisawa viviera en Shinjuku. No le gustaba ese barrio. Era cierto que su mansión se encontraba en una de las zonas más alejadas de la urbe y el estruendo de la estación de trenes más utilizada del mundo, pero aún así el aroma a caos se respiraba por cada callejuela. Otra de las cosas que lo había sorprendido era la magnitud de la casa de Minamisawa. Al principio, cuando Müller había aparcado en una de las siete plazas destinadas al personal, había creído que se trataba de un hospital pequeño o de una sede bancaria muy grande. Minamisawa todavía lo recordaba.

—Cuando entremos te voy a implantar un chip para que no te vuelvas a perder—sonrió bajando del coche y despidiéndose de Müller con una cabezada seca.

—Piérdete—masculló avergonzado, cerrando la puerta trasera con una suavidad innecesaria. No es que entendiera mucho de coches, pero sospechaba que si se le ocurría rayar uno de los laterales tendría que estar saldando su deuda con la familia de Minamisawa de por vida—. Y gracias por traernos—sonrió ligeramente abochornado a Müller. Este lo miró como si acabara de decir algo la mar de inusual y esbozó una sonrisa de dientes blancos como la tiza sobre la pizarra de su cara. Nada más dar dos pasos fuera del coche, arrancó y desapareció tras uno de los cuatro recodos que circundaban la Mansión Minamisawa.

—Deberías llamar a tu madre para que sepa que estás aquí—comentó el mayor empujando la puerta giratoria de roble.

— ¿Por qué no entras por la puerta normal como todo el mundo? Además, no tengo saldo. Ya se lo contaré cuando llegue a casa—respondió siguiéndolo.

— ¿Me vas a decir por qué puerta debo entrar en mi propia casa? Puedes llamarla desde uno de los fijos, Kurama-kun. En serio, ahórrale la preocupación.

—No sé yo si estará menos preocupada sabiendo que estoy contigo—le picó al dirigirse hacia uno de los tres ascensores del edificio. Dos hombres uniformados asintieron en dirección a ellos. Subieron hasta la tercera planta. A ambos lados de las puertas blindadas del ascensor se extendían pasillos kilométricos alfombrados en morado. Las paredes eran de color vainilla. Kurama pensó con malicia que aquello parecía un instituto de depilación. Había un par de mesillas de madera clara en el tramo derecho del corredor. Sobre cada una de ellas, un teléfono antiguo, de esos que tienen una anilla mecánica rodeando cada número del cero al nueve. Minamisawa le repite que llame a su madre por última vez y se lleva las mochilas de ambos hacia su dormitorio, en el extremo izquierdo del pasillo. Tras un par de intentos fallidos y casi hacerse un corte en el dedo índice con una de las anillas, Kurama consigue descolgar el auricular. Le responden al tercer toque.

— ¿Diga?—algo en la voz de su madre le dijo que la había pillado fregando los platos y que sostenía el inalámbrico entre el hombro y la cara. Podía oír el gluglú del agua tibia cayendo a presión sobre los vasos y los cubiertos.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Norihito? ¿Desde dónde me llamas? No tengo registrado este número.

—Me han secuestrado.

— ¿Te han secuestrado? Qué raro que no me haya llegado la factura—Kurama apeló a todo su orgullo para no reírse.

—Estoy en casa del pijales.

— ¿Con el permiso de quién?

—Mamá…

—Ya sabes que me gusta que me avises de estas cosas con antelación. Además, ¿tú no tenías que estudiar?

Kurama se rascó la nuca con la mano que no sostenía el teléfono y frunció los labios.

—Necesito un respiro. Y siento no habértelo dicho antes, surgió así, de repente.

—Como siempre. Bueno, ¿piensas cenar en casa de Minamisawa-kun?

—Lo que me faltaba. Seguro que no conozco ninguno de los platos que sirven por la noche. Prefiero comerme el arroz de ayer al llegar a casa.

— ¿Quieres que fría pollo?

—Si tienes tiempo, sí.

—Por cierto, hoy te tocaba ponerle la comida a Mao. Ha estado en tu habitación todo el día tirándote los CDs al suelo. Creo que no te va a perdonar hasta la semana que viene—Kurama gruñó. Maldita bola de pelos.

—Como vea un solo rayón en el recopilatorio de Madness la pongo de patitas en la calle.

—Pues eso, ya le he puesto yo de comer—continuó Nora, impertérrita. Kurama pensó que su madre quería más a esa gata indigna que a su propio hijo—. No llegues tarde.

—No lo haré. Hasta luego, mamá.

—Adiós, cariño—y colgó.

—Me encanta cómo dices "_mamá",_ Kurama-kun—dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Minamisawa lo miraba con los brazos en jarras, la ceja arqueada.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara.

—Cállate. ¿Cómo llamas tú a tu padre, listillo?

—No suelo referirme a él por ningún apelativo en especial. Por cierto, no creo que venga hoy a cenar. Te lo quería presentar.

Kurama experimentó una emoción violenta en ese momento y lo miró con fijeza sin saber muy bien qué decir. El padre de Minamisawa. ¿Se parecería a él? Le dio dolor de cabeza solo de imaginárselo.

—Ya habrá una segunda vez—concluyó. Minamisawa asintió.

—Bueno, ¿vamos? El Spa está en la segunda planta—zanjó bajando el tramo de escaleras a la derecha del ascensor. A Kurama le daba bastante pereza bajar por las escaleras teniendo un ascensor al lado, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Tampoco quería quedar de estirado. Una vez en la segunda planta, se percató de que la distribución de las habitaciones era diferente. El tercer piso debía de ser exclusivamente para los aposentos de los que vivían en la Mansión Minamisawa. La segunda planta era mucho más espaciosa. Esta vez torcieron a la izquierda mientras Minamisawa le explicaba que el comedor y la lavandería estaban en la primera planta. En la segunda estaban la sala de reuniones de su padre y un par de salas insonorizadas. Kurama se abstuvo de preguntar el porqué.

Atravesaron una puerta corredera de vidrio traslúcido y soportes de madera. Kurama calculó que debía de equivaler a dos armarios de cuatro puertas puestos uno al lado del otro.

Minamisawa no le había mentido. El ala izquierda de la planta era un Spa en toda regla. No es que dudara que alguien pudiera tener algo así en su casa, y más siendo Minamisawa, pero las tres veces que había estado allí sin contar aquella únicamente había visto su habitación. Si a su espacio personal se le podía llamar habitación. Otra de las veces se había quedado a comer, pero eso era otra historia muy vergonzosa en la cual no había sabido para qué utilizar un tenedor si lo que tenía en el plato era una tarta de queso y salsa de arándanos.

De toda la vida de Dios los postres se comían con cuchara.

Las paredes estaban enlosadas en lo que parecía turquesa auténtica. El suelo era negro y rugoso. Desde donde estaba podía ver lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un jacuzzi del tamaño de la sala de estar de su casa cubierto con una funda plastificada. ¿Sería una mini piscina? La estancia tenía forma de "L". En una de las paredes había siete cajones de madera de haya empotrados, de mayor a menor empezando desde abajo. Una estantería estrecha del mismo material con cinco repisas se alzaba al lado. Había toallas ordenadas en gamas de color en ella. Un sofá de estilo neoclásico en color crema defendía una vidriera, tras la cual crecían un par de tallos de bambú, verdes como la esperanza.

La pared frontal estaba hecha de cristal. El pequeño aparcamiento en el que los había dejado Müller y los setos y los árboles de cerezo y lichi, propiedad de los Minamisawa, se pincelaban contra la humareda industrial del barrio de Shinjuku. Un hombre calvo y uniformado paseaba en el exterior, y le pareció atisbar cómo sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos a través de las gafas de sol. Kurama sintió una comezón de incomodidad en la boca del estómago. Minamisawa pareció leerle el pensamiento.

—Está hecha del mismo material que las cristaleras polarizadas que se emplean en los interrogatorios. Nosotros podemos verle, pero él a nosotros no—le explicó saludando al hombre con la mano. Este no le devolvió el saludo; había emprendido su caminata de nuevo.

Kurama reprimió un suspiro de alivio.

—Eso está mejor. No me apetecía demasiado ir exhibiendo por ahí mi octava maravilla del mundo—Minamisawa ahogó un resoplido de risa y se dirigió a la derecha de la habitación. Había dos puertas correderas más—. ¿A dónde llevan?

—Una de ellas es el vestíbulo de la sauna.

—Odio las saunas.

—La que vamos a cruzar es la otra.

La otra puerta daba a una sala recubierta de parqué. Los albornoces en blanco hueso y beige presidían las paredes de azulejos turquesa. Una cómoda de haya de estatura corta que ocupaba una sola de las paredes estaba repleta de piedras ornamentales, botes de aloe vera y terrinas de cuidado para la piel y el pelo, al parecer todas de la misma marca. En esa misma pared, por encima, una treintena de dosificadores transparentes que surtían aceites naturales y cremas hidratantes estaban alineados, todos al mismo nivel y rellenos por igual. Kurama pensó que tanto perfeccionismo le pondría nervioso si tuviera que vivir ahí. Tres camillas de masaje se erigían en el centro. Incluso había una cama de bronceado contra la pared izquierda. Pero Minamisawa las pasó de largo y se detuvo ante la pared derecha. Para su sorpresa, la turquesa se desplazó y un haz de matices rojizos llovió sobre Minamisawa, proyectando un rectángulo en el suelo negro.

—Ven por aquí. No pensarás mancillar las comodidades de mi Spa con tu sudor—le recriminó. Kurama fue tras él sin molestarse en hacer justicia a su higiene y se encontró con un corredor de unos diez metros de largo y dos de ancho aproximadamente. Un biombo color vino dividía la estancia en dos, imposibilitando la visión más allá de él. Al otro lado había cuatro duchas acristaladas, todas cerradas. Minamisawa giró el pomo de una de ellas y le instó a hacer lo mismo.

—Dentro hay una cajonera hermética de plástico. Si pulsas el botón circular que hay encima irá directamente a la lavandería. Estará seca antes de las ocho—aseguró. Kurama se sentía fuera de su territorio. Definitivamente, Minamisawa jamás pisaría su casa. ¿Qué podría decirle que le sorprendiera? _Cuidadito pijales, que la gata muerde. _Sonaba realmente patético.

—No irás a decirme que el agua está pigmentada en oro o algo así, ¿no?—preguntó intentando ganar algo de ventaja.

—Esta no. La de las duchas es de manantial, como las botellas de Gelizia.

— ¿Las de 2500 yenes?—cuestionó con incredulidad.

—Las mismas. Pero el jacuzzi y la piscina climatizada subterránea sí que tienen pigmentos de oro y plata. Son menos dañinos para los ojos que el cloro.

Tras un silencio hueco como los huesos de una paloma, Kurama habló.

—Tengo miedo de salir de aquí hecho de diamantes—le confesó. Minamisawa sonrió y entró a la ducha, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kurama hizo lo propio. Se descalzó y se quitó los calcetines. Dobló su camisa en cuatro y su pantalón en dos. Se quitó con cierta reticencia los slips blancos que llevaba puestos y cerró la tapa abierta de la cajonera. Pulsó el botón con energía, sintiéndolo como el típico botón autodestructivo de las películas americanas. En medio de la ducha, que era más grande de lo que parecía, había un taburete plástico atornillado al suelo. No se sentó.

A Kurama le encantaba la hora de la ducha. Siempre conseguía ingeniárselas para ocupar el baño durante más de media hora. Pero en casa de Minamisawa, el agua caliente parecía ser ilimitada, y no había sólo un bote de champú y uno de gel. Allí había por lo menos diez dosificadores, todos esperando por él. La alcachofa de la ducha podía rotar, y la magnitud e intensidad del chorro aumentaba de cinco formas diferentes. Exfoliante de pétalos de rosa, gel de chocolate y menta, mascarilla de queratina…

—Kurama-kun, acaba de llamarme mi padre al móvil. Dice que no le gastes todo el agua caliente.

El chico bajó la manivela de la ducha de inmediato, pálido como un folio. Una toalla celeste y mullida describió un arco en el aire desde fuera y aterrizó sobre su cabeza.

—Lo siento—y Minamisawa se rió de él. Si no fuera porque no se reía con él, habría sido contagioso.

—Ya te daré yo agua, imbécil—gruñó enroscándose la toalla como si fuera un vestido y abriendo la puerta con la esperanza de abrirle la frente al pijales.

— ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que seas tan memo, Kurama-kun? La única vez que tuvimos que controlar el racionamiento del agua caliente fue cuando colaboramos con el Ejército del Aire y las patrullas forestales, hace seis años.

— ¿En el 2005?—preguntó con interés. Minamisawa tenía una toalla morada anudada en las caderas. _Presumido._

—En agosto de ese año—especificó. Kurama lo recordó.

—Ya, el país se quedó paralizado. Fue una pesadilla. ¿Y qué hizo tu familia?

—Mi padre llamó al servicio de emergencias para que dos helicópteros repostaran en el embalse de agua del manantial que hay a dos kilómetros de aquí. Es propiedad privada de la familia Minamisawa y de otra familia más. Se temía que hubiera un incendio en la central de Tohoku. Por cierto, vamos al jacuzzi, que me enfrío—dijo enfilando el pasillo. Kurama se percató de que no tenían puestas ningún tipo de zapatillas, pero no dijo nada. Había algo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza. _Algos._

—Minamisawa, ¿cuándo se hizo público que Tohoku corría riesgos de incendiarse?

—La noticia apareció en cinco periódicos digitales después del terremoto, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Cuándo llamó tu padre al servicio de emergencias?

—Si te digo, te miento. No lo sé con certeza, Kurama-kun. ¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza?—inquirió mirándolo con fijeza. Parecía querer decirle algo. Habían llegado a la antesala principal y él se había sentado en el sillón crema. Kurama lo meditó un poco antes de responder.

¿Qué le rondaba por la cabeza?

—Nada. Es solo que… tu padre está al día respecto a la actualidad en Japón, ¿no?

—Sí. Ya lo creo que sí—dijo con una mirada extraña. Un silencio corto emborronó el ambiente durante un par de segundos. Después, la expresión de Minamisawa mutó con rapidez—. Bueno, ha llegado el momento en el cual se decide el rumbo de nuestras vidas—sonrió decidido. Kurama arrugó el ceño. ¿De qué hablaba ahora aquel chiflado?

— ¿Qué me estás contando ahora?

— ¿Qué mejor momento que este para decidir si me tocará pagar nuestro alquiler en un futuro próximo, Kurama-kun?

_Ah, no_. No. No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿De verdad se gastaba la cara de invitarle a su casa para obligarle a desnudarse?

—Venga ya. Me voy al jacuzzi, que me abro en menos de dos horas y tú dándome la brasa con tus perversiones de turno—replicó encaminándose hacia el entarimado.

— ¿Te da miedo salir perdiendo en nuestro trato, Kurama-kun? Además, no sé si has caído en la cuenta de ello, pero, ¿ves por aquí algún bañador que pueda cubrirte tus partes nobles? Te voy a acabar viendo como Dios te trajo al mundo tarde o temprano.

Pero Kurama solo procesó una de las partes de su argumentación.

— ¡Por supuesto que no me da miedo!—y se quitó la toalla.

Minamisawa recorrió su cuerpo con sus ojos bicolor. Desde abajo hacia arriba. Quizá algo en esa mirada le impulsara a cubrirse con torpeza tres segundos más tarde. O puede que fuese el hormigueo que le puso los nervios como agujas en el comienzo de sus cervicales. En definitiva, un elemento desconocido.

Los ojos de Minamisawa eran como manos, y parecían rozar sus costados con la yema de los dedos e incluso sentía como jugueteaban con uno de los cortos mechones de su nuca, enroscándoselo en el anular, aunque desde su campo de visión el muy idiota no podía verle las espaldas. Kurama rezó al cielo porque no hubiera cámaras de seguridad en esa maldita habitación, porque tal vez pudiera vivir con el hecho de que existieran imágenes contrastadas de su culo, pero no podría hacerlo con imágenes de Minamisawa disfrutando cómodamente de su apariencia más vulnerable, y él no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al pensar en ello.

—Lo siento, Kurama-kun—dijo antes de retirar la toalla morada de sus piernas. Kurama estuvo tentado de pedirle que no lo hiciera—. He ganado. Te toca pagar tu parte del alquiler.

Kurama tardó un segundo exacto en reaccionar. Notó como las venas en sus muñecas ardían y picaban, y sintió deseos de rajárselas.

Eso sí, cuando reaccionó, lo hizo con naturalidad.

— ¡Tengo un año menos que tú! ¡Es lógico que la tengas…!

—Sí hombre. Un trato es un trato. Ya se me ocurrirá algo que pedirte algún día.

— ¡Esto es tongo!— pataleteó. Parecía un niño enfadado al que le negaban una piruleta. _Minamisawa está ronco. _Se le ocurrió pensar. ¿Habría cogido frío al salir de la ducha?

—Tu infantilidad se hace notar más allá de lo físico, Kurama-kun—hurgó en la herida el mayor. Dejando de cualquier manera la toalla sobre el reposabrazos del sillón, caminó hacia el jacuzzi y se inclinó un poco para retirar el recubrimiento plástico. Kurama se encontró a sí mismo mirando hacia cierta parte de la anatomía de Minamisawa y sintió ganas de arrancarse los ojos y embutírselos en las orejas.

— ¡Haz el favor de taparte!

Alentado por la vergüenza del chico, Minamisawa subió hasta el último escalón del entarimado y se puso las manos en las caderas, amedrentándolo.

—Vamos, Kurama-kun, no creo que tenga algo que no hayas visto antes. Bueno, está claro que acostumbrado a lo que estás, entiendo que te sorprenda mi…

— ¡Deja de inflarte como un pavo!—chilló corriendo hasta el otro y propinándole un empujón en las rodillas. Minamisawa cayó hacia atrás y rompió la quietud de las aguas, salpicando por todas partes. Kurama retrocedió, pero no pudo escapar del todo de la ola y sus réplicas. _Maldito Minamisawa._

Esperó a que emergiera en la superficie, pero los segundos pasaban y Minamisawa no salía. ¿Se habría hecho daño en la espalda? Los jacuzzis no tenían mucha profundidad. _La madre que lo parió._ A ver si le iba a tocar pagar una indemnización por cargárselo en su propia casa. Mansión. ¡Lo que fuera! Se encaramó al escalón del que había resbalado Minamisawa momentos atrás.

—Pijales, ¿puedes oírm…?

Y entonces, sin comerlo ni beberlo, unos brazos lo apresaron y lo arrastraron al fondo del jacuzzi. El agua helada le caló hasta las meninges. Ni siquiera se detuvo a comprobar si hacía pie. Manoteó hasta salir casi por completo y aspiró aire a bocanadas. El frío le había seccionado los pulmones.

Kurama sabía cuánto le gustaba a ese idiota el agua helada. Tanto como ese idiota sabía cuánto la odiaba él.

—Perfectamente—rió Minamisawa con socarronería. El pelo violeta se le había oscurecido y se pegaba a su frente y a sus sienes. Cuando habían salido de las duchas lo tenía más seco. No parecía preocuparle demasiado no poder ahuecárselo, como era la costumbre.

Si por Kurama fuera, lo rapaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡TE VOY A DAR PASAPORTE, HOMICIDA DE MIERDA!

—Uy, lo que me ha dicho. Homicida es una palabra muy fuerte, Kurama-kun. Sólo quería devolverte el gesto.

— ¡YO QUÉ COJONES SABÍA QUE EL AGUA ERA HIELO DERRETIDO!

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no me habrías empujado de saber que el agua estaba fría?

— ¡PUEDE! ¡QUIERO UN ABOGADO! —graznó. _Mierda. _Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

—Esto te pasa por ir de energúmeno por la vida, Kurama-kun. La próxima vez, mira si el plástico está empañado y sabrás si el agua está caliente o no. Y deberías quitarte la toalla. Mojada como está pesa más.

—Me la quitaré si me da la gana. Empiezo a pensar que has apañado todo esto solo para verme en bolas—gruñó. Hacía pie.

—Me has pillado. Pero resulta que como esta es mi casa y por ende, mi jacuzzi, no activaré la climatización hasta que te quites la toalla, que, todo sea dicho, también es mía.

Kurama anotó mentalmente que debía ampliar su repertorio de insultos. Con Minamisawa siempre se quedaba corto.

—Te ha faltado el "Kurama-kun".

—Cierto, Kurama-kun.

—Eres insufrible—escupió sacando la toalla del agua, que chorreaba, y escurriéndola un poco. Sí que pesaba, pero no le daría el gusto a ese snob de tener la razón en algo tan irrelevante.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó con interés mirando hacia un punto incierto en la superficie revuelta del agua. Y pasando olímpicamente de Kurama. Lo miró de refilón, dispuesto a hacerle el vacío él también.

No aguantó mucho.

—Yo no veo nada.

—Mira, acércate un poco más—aun sin fiarse del todo, así lo hizo. Un chorro de agua fría le dio en el ojo. Minamisawa se reía de nuevo, haciendo un cuenco con las manos y juntando las palmas de repente, disparando como una pistola. Kurama lo miró completamente descolocado.

—¡Eres ridículo!

Fue el comienzo de una guerra acuática de proporciones históricas. Minamisawa se acordó del climatizador y de los chorros de hidromasaje diez minutos antes de que decidieran salir.

El primero en hacerlo fue él, ya que Kurama no tenía pensado hacerlo hasta estar seguro de que Minamisawa le tendería otra toalla y se daría la vuelta para que pudiera proteger su cuerpo indefenso del escrutinio del mayor. Le faltó poco para no hacérselo firmar por escrito.

A él en el fondo no le importaba demasiado. Minamisawa era un chico, igual que él. O eso decía. Kurama no alcanzaba a encontrar el parecido. Desde que lo conocía sabía que le encantaba exhibirse, aunque afirmara lo contrario. A él no. Si fuera un poco justo, incluso admitiría que el que no podía despegar la vista de la desnudez del otro era él. Fueran del mismo sexo o no, Kurama nunca había visto a otro chico desnudo. No completamente, los vestuarios del Raimon no contaban. Quizá Minamisawa hubiera visto a su padre, pero él no. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo era su cara. No era tanto de extrañar que le llamara la atención, ¿no?

—Ponte esto, monja de clausura-kun—dijo Minamisawa blandiendo un albornoz beige. Él llevaba puesto uno azul marino. Kurama se limitó a hacerle un gesto obsceno y a suponer una anécdota puntual del pasado de la madre de Minamisawa, ejecutando círculos con la mano.

—Vale, vale. Me doy la vuelta.

Volvieron a atravesar la puerta contigua a la sauna. Kurama pensó que iban a ducharse otra vez, pero Minamisawa retiró una parte del biombo color vino y lo que vio le encandiló.

Sea lo que fuere que había al otro lado del cristal que conformaba las paredes, debía de ser líquido. Era rojo, y en algunas zonas, granate y rosáceo. Fluía como el plasma. Un tocadiscos antiguo clamaba en silencio por ser puesto en marcha, quietecito en su esquina. Una cama redonda lo esperaba en el centro de la habitación, con sus llamativas sábanas burdeos y sus mullidos almohadones.

Cuando antes habían entrado no reinaba un clima tan… cálido.

No había reparado en lo agarrotados que tenía los músculos.

— ¿Es de agua?—preguntó con emoción.

—Premio.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto te quiero?

—Es posible, pero seguro que después me he caído de la cama—Kurama le dio un codazo y se adelantó. Esperaba que Minamisawa no le dejara dormirse, porque como lo hiciera no se levantaría hasta el día siguiente. El mayor estaba poniendo un vinilo. A Kurama le habría gustado tener uno, pero para ello tendría que hacerse donante de órganos y apreciaba demasiado su riñón derecho. La elección de Minamisawa lo sorprendió gratamente.

—No sabía que conocieras a Florence and the Machine.

Minamisawa se estiró a su lado y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza, como si esa sesión de Spa fuera algo rutinario para ambos.

—No es que los conozca en profundidad. Pero esta canción me gusta. Es la que siempre pongo al salir del jacuzzi o de la ducha.

"_Como mirar hacia arriba desde abajo. La luz de la luna, agrietada sobre el mar. Los reflejos aún me parecen iguales. Y en la profunda catedral en la que no puedes respirar, hay tranquilidad. No necesitas rezar. No necesitas hablar. Ahora estoy abajo. Y se está rompiendo sobre mí, a mil kilómetros bajo el lecho marino. He encontrado el lugar donde dejar reposar mi cabeza. No me dejes ir, no me dejes ir. Y los brazos del océano me están llevando; y toda esta devoción está saliendo precipitadamente de mí; y el estruendo es divino para un pecador como yo. Pero los brazos del océano me liberarán. Aunque la presión es difícil de soportar es la única forma en la que puedo escapar. Parece una gran decisión que tomar. Ahora estoy abajo. Y se está rompiendo sobre mí. Ahora ha acabado. Y me estoy hundiendo, pero no me estoy rindiendo. Tan solo estoy empezando a sucumbir. Deslizándome hacia el fondo. Tan frío, pero tan dulce. En los brazos del océano, tan dulces y tan fríos. Y toda esta devoción, en realidad es una desconocida para mí. Y el estruendo es divino para un pecador liberado como yo. No me dejes ir, no me dejes ir."_

Se quedaron dormidos. Kurama se despertó media hora después, sintiéndose como nuevo. La idea de ponerle un cojín contra la cara a Minamisawa le pareció brillante.

* * *

**Aquí acaba el sexto capítulo de **_**PDS. **_**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado ^^**

**Janet.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Hola caracolas. El martes tengo obras en casa y pocas probabilidades de poder conectarme, así que subo el séptimo capítulo de **_**PDS **_**hoy y arreglado. Aclaraciones al final.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**De eclipses y otras magnitudes oscuras.**

Anochecía entre nubes anaranjadas y largas como cuerdas enrolladas. Una mota amarilla emitía una luz intermitente a través de neblinas densas y no tan densas. Habían subido a la habitación de Minamisawa. Kurama estaba enfurruñado porque por azares del destino relacionados vagamente con cultura general y su dignidad había acabado ejecutando un movimiento del Lago de los Cisnes encima de una banqueta metálica que Minamisawa utilizaba para hacer abdominales y se había caído. Lo peor había venido cuando el pijales lo había cazado al vuelo, (cual mosquito trompetero) precipitándose a sus brazos. Habría preferido reventarse las napias contra el suelo, y con mucho. O tal vez, con poco.

—Falta media hora para las nueve—sentenció Kurama. Estaba sentado sobre el parqué que recubría una de las mitades de la habitación. La otra consistía en un sencillo suelo moteado en malva claro. Lo cierto es que Kurama tenía que admitir que para la cantidad de ingresos que suponía que entraban en la Mansión Minamisawa cada mes, la ampulosidad no se le había subido demasiado a la cabeza. Es decir, considerando lo estrafalarios que eran algunos, podría ser peor. En lo único en lo que el padre del pijales parecía no haber escatimado en gastos era en el Spa de la segunda planta. Los cubiertos del comedor eran del mismo metal que los que utilizaba en su casa, aunque tal vez allí se renovaran con más frecuencia o sencillamente, se renovaran. El caso es que brillaban más. Lo único destacable de la habitación de Minamisawa era su amplitud. Eso y su bicicleta estática y su banqueta de hacer abdominales. Le gustaba el detalle de la barra de fresno deslizante a los pies de la cama. Por un momento se imaginó a Müller vestido de chacha trayéndoles un desayuno digno de _Saber vivir _mientras Minamisawa le insinuaba que si no se levantaba, el próximo en vestirse de chacha sería él.

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad.

— ¿Qué pasa a las nueve, Kurama-kun?

—Ya lo verás. ¿Crees que mi ropa estará seca?

—Seguramente. Si quieres me cambio en un momento y bajo a la lavandería a echarle un vistazo—propuso levantándose del suelo. Extrajo una camisa de algodón blanca de una de las dos cajoneras de su habitación y sacó los brazos del albornoz azul marino, que se le bajó hasta la altura de las caderas. Mientras se la ponía, Kurama pensó que lo único refinado que tenía Minamisawa era su manera de hablar.

—Parece que vas a pisar uvas para hacer mosto.

—No irás a creer que fuera de mi habitación voy siempre de etiqueta.

— ¿No?

—Bueno, puede que te parezca raro, pero estoy en mi casa, Kurama-kun. Aunque si te apetece darte un paseo en albornoz por la primera planta y mendigar en busca de tu ropa no te privaré del placer.

—Cómo lo flipas… anda, vete ya—Minamisawa lo miró con superioridad y salió de la habitación. Otro duelo verbal perdido. En fin; se cambiaría antes de las nueve y se iría nada más terminar el espectáculo. Esperaba que el pijales no le tomara el pelo o le acusara de ser un cursi o algo por el estilo. Más le valía.

Miró a su alrededor. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada en el espejo adosado al armario de cuatro puertas. Encima de la cama había un tablón de corcho. A Kurama le había sorprendido encontrar algo tan… poco pijo en la habitación de Minamisawa la primera vez que había entrado que no había podido evitar examinar todas las fotos una a una, desclavándolas sin disimular su curiosidad de las chinchetas plateadas y leyendo en el reverso cuándo y dónde se habían hecho. Algunas no tenían nada escrito, así que Minamisawa le iba explicando las anécdotas pertinentes.

Aquella vez había una fotografía diferente. Estaba seguro.

Lo cierto es que apenas pudo verla. Encima de ella había una de Minamisawa, Kurumada, Amagi y Sangoku, todos cogidos por los hombros, sonriendo en menor o mayor medida y con el uniforme del club de fútbol del Raimon, el día de su admisión. La había sacado la madre de Sangoku. Una de sus esquinas estaba cubierta por una foto que se habían hecho con el móvil y que Minamisawa había escaneado. Él también tenía una copia. En ella, aparecían los dos en el probador mal iluminado de Mango, con sendos vestidos floreados y sombreros de paja. Kurama había perdido una apuesta concerniente a aguantar un día sin meterse con Minamisawa y había tenido que ponerse tacones para la foto. Su cara de vergüenza era la sensación de la instantánea. Lo peor era que con tacones y todo, Minamisawa seguía siendo el más alto de los dos.

No recordaba haberla visto antes. La foto nueva no era nueva del todo. Tenía manchas en los márgenes, como si hubiera estado enmarcada durante años. Era el retrato de una mujer, probablemente el de una modelo, a juzgar por sus facciones esculpidas y compensadas, y estaba cortado a la altura del busto. Fueron sus ojos los que hicieron que su corazón diese un vuelco redondo en su pecho. Había tinta negra en la parte de atrás formando lo que con toda seguridad eran letras, letras ilegibles, como si el que las hubiera escrito lo hubiese hecho a toda prisa.

Ni siquiera oyó el sonido mudo de la puerta al abrirse. Minamisawa lo contempló durante unos segundos, sin salir de su mutismo.

—Mi padre siempre dice que me parezco más a ella que a él—concedió sentándose junto a Kurama.

Kurama dio un respingo. No debería estar hurgando en las cosas del pijales, eso era de cotillas. _Maldición._

—Lo siento.

—Bueno, en el fondo sabía que te darías cuenta. Era cuestión de tiempo—comentó, sin despegar la vista de las manos de Kurama. No parecía alterado.

— ¿Es tu…?—titubeó. Ignoraba si lo adecuado sería volver a fijarla en el corcho y hacer como que no había pasado nada.

—Era mi madre—Kurama detectó algo peligroso en ese _era_. Se debatía entre cambiar abruptamente de conversación o preguntarle cuándo se había tomado la fotografía—. Murió el día en que cumplí nueve años. La foto se tomó cuando aún no se había casado con mi padre, aunque no es que los años pasaran mucho por ella—añadió. Kurama lo miró. La melancolía surcaba sus facciones como un arado. La pregunta salió de sus labios sin permiso.

— ¿Cómo murió?

Minamisawa lo miró un momento antes de responder, sopesando mil y una cuestiones.

—La asesinaron—confirmó por fin.

_Dios._

Kurama manipuló sus expresiones faciales para que su rostro permaneciera inalterable. _No insistas. No quieres saberlo. _Después, se giró y devolvió a la madre de Minamisawa a su sitio, cubriéndola con un acceso a un club de fútbol de instituto y una payasada con faldas. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

—Era preciosa. Pensé que era la foto de una modelo—se excusó. Minamisawa esbozó una sonrisa pequeña.

—Ya, supongo que mi padre tiene razón en eso de que nos parecemos.

—No puedes dejar escapar la ocasión, ¿eh? ¿No tienes ninguna foto con ella?—preguntó sin poder reprimirse.

—Supongo que sí, pero esta es la única que he encontrado—Kurama reflexionó acerca de lo extraño de ese hecho. En su casa había tres álbumes de fotos. En el primero de todos había muchos espacios en blanco. Constaba de los años mozos de su madre, y Kurama creía saber quién debía de haberlos ocupado—. Le gustaban mucho las cosas vintage. El vestido amarillo que llevaba era uno de sus favoritos. De hecho, se lo regaló mi padre. Perteneció a Wendy O. Williams, aunque se lo puso solo una vez porque no iba mucho con lo que la imagen pública esperaba de ella.

Kurama abrió los ojos con impresión.

— ¿La vocalista de los Plasmatics? ¿La stripper? ¡Venga ya!

—La misma. Lo escribió en la parte de atrás, Kurama-kun. Una vez me explicó que lo que más le gustaba de la ropa vintage era que le proporcionaba el poder de darle a las prendas una segunda vida. Sentía que era capaz de recuperar un retal del pasado de alguien, y eso le gustaba, porque había demasiadas cosas en la vida que no se podían recuperar.

Kurama pensó que indudablemente, la mujer no le había transmitido a su hijo aquella profundidad psicológica.

—Nos habríamos llevado bien.

—Seguro que habrías venido a mi casa solo para verla a ella—se rió Minamisawa.

—Seguro. A ti te tengo más que visto—dijo siguiéndole la broma. De repente se sintió mal por haber mentado a la madre del pijales durante su pique en el jacuzzi.

—Lo sé. Kurama, tengo algo que contarte.

El hecho de que no emplease el "-kun" causó que captara toda su atención.

—Estás tardando.

—A ver, ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijeron Kirino y el Capitán antes?

Kurama hizo memoria.

— ¿Lo del profe de latín?

—Exacto. Se llama Luca Nazorine. Y los dos tienen razón, es un mafioso.

Kurama lo miró de hito en hito.

—No es que dude de su palabra ni de la tuya. Pero Kirino se lo oyó decir al director. ¿A quién se lo oíste decir tú, Minamisawa?

El chico lo miró y se preguntó una vez más de las infinitas veces que se preguntaría a sí mismo si podía confiar en él a esa escala.

Decidió no solo que podía, sino que _tenía_ que hacerlo.

—A mi padre. Es el inspector del S.A.T.

La exclamación del otro no se hizo esperar. Pero en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que Minamisawa le pudiera estar mintiendo. Nunca había dudado de él en lo referente a asuntos de ese calibre. Los asuntos importantes.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

—Ya sabes, la unidad de operaciones especiales japonesa. El Equipo Especial de Asalto.

Kurama intervino, impaciente.

— ¡Sé lo que significa! Me refiero a… vaya, ahora todo encaja. Los hombres trajeados de fuera, que tu padre esté siempre alerta, lo de…—se contuvo. Después de todo, si Minamisawa no había profundizado en lo del asesinato de su madre sería por algo, así que él tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Su mente trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz—. ¿Alguien del equipo sabe esto?—preguntó, refiriéndose a los chicos de segundo.

—No.

—Es verdad, a mí me contaste el cuento chino de lo de la galería de arte y las acciones de la casa de subastas. ¿A ellos también?

—Sí, pero no te mentí. Todo lo que he dicho es verdad, tan solo omití una parte de ella, Kurama-kun.

—Wow, tu viejo es un máquina. ¿Lo que quieres decirme es que está intentando empapelar al de latín?—inquirió con interés. Aquello era increíble, cuanto menos.

—Algo así. Tiene a varios hombres de una unidad siguiéndole la pista. Prefiere que no corra demasiado la voz. Pero por desgracia no puede hacer mucho. Escucha, Nazorine se ha escapado de acabar en Rebibbia de chiripa. Las mafias son como cadenas, Kurama-kun. A mi padre no le interesa cazarlo. No todavía.

— ¿Tu padre cree que no está solo?

—No lo cree, lo sabe. Piensa que lo exiliaron aquí para protegerlo de las consecuencias de algo que se le fue de las manos en Italia. Además, muchas de las cosas por las que le han imputado pueden prescribir si permanece aquí el tiempo suficiente.

—Entiendo. ¿Está analizando la relevancia que tiene Nazorine dentro de la organización?

—Eres bueno, Kurama-kun. Probablemente no sea alguien del montón. Quiero decir que se dedicaba a algo importante o de lo contrario, no se habrían tomado tantas molestias en cubrirle las espaldas, posiblemente uno de los grandes del narcotráfico. Quería explicarte algo relacionado con él.

— ¿Hay más?—preguntó. No se había dado cuenta de lo inclinado que estaba hacia él. Se sentía como un idiota frívolo, pero ese tipo de historias podían con él. Enderezó la espalda.

—Sí. Creo que deberías haberlo sabido desde hace tiempo—Minamisawa se detuvo un momento y se peinó el flequillo, a falta de un gesto mejor. Un tic—. Existe una organización llamada Sector V. Su sistema jerárquico es complejo para nosotros. Se dedica a controlar el fútbol a nivel nacional y posiblemente, internacional.

Kurama parpadeó.

— ¿Has dicho, "controlar el fútbol"?—repitió despacio. Despacio.

_Despacio._

—Sí. Su ideología está basada en la igualdad de victorias. En una especie de equilibrio, por darle un nombre. Cada centro público, privado o concertado con menores de edad a su cargo que posea un equipo de fútbol deberá acatar sus órdenes. Previamente al partido, al director le llega una notificación con el número de goles que debe marcar o encajar el equipo. Se calcula minuciosamente que todos los institutos y las academias del país ganen con periodicidad. Así, el año pasado ganó la academia Arakumo, pese a que en la final el Gassan Kunimitsu jugó bastante mejor. Ese chico, Taiyo… es muy bueno, pero tampoco hace milagros, no sé si me explico.

Kurama tragó en seco. La pregunta fue automática.

— ¿A quién le toca ganar este año?

—No podemos saberlo. Pero algo me dice que ha habido un cambio, ya oíste lo que dijo el entrenador Kudou.

—Minamisawa, ¿desde cuándo sabes esto?—a Kurama le tembló la voz de manera espontánea.

—Desde hace más de un año. Todos los miembros del club de fútbol del Raimon que están en segundo lo saben—sabía que se avecinaba la parte más complicada. Kurama se levantó y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación. Minamisawa temía que abriera un boquete en el suelo y se cayera por él. Finalmente, el menor se detuvo.

— ¿Shindou no lo sabe?

—No. El único de primero que lo sabe ahora mismo eres tú.

Kurama estalló en indignación.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo injusto que es todo esto? ¡Shindou es el capitán, Minamisawa! Se está partiendo el lomo por nosotros, se siente mal cada vez que perdemos. Y nadie ha sido capaz de decírselo.

—Lo siento, Kurama-kun. A nosotros no nos lo dijo nadie. Nos enteramos por medio de Isazaki, el capitán del Mannouzaka.

Kurama se olvidó por un momento de todos los males del mundo y frunció los labios.

— ¿Cómo?

—Verás, hay ciertos jugadores que han sido entrenados por y para el Sector V; se llaman SEEDs. Isazaki es uno de ellos.

— ¿Y a qué te refieres cuando dices que te lo dijo?

—Nos dijo durante el primer partido de clasificación del año pasado que iban a mostrarnos el poder del Sector V y… un par de puntualizaciones más. A mí me hicieron un esguince en el tobillo derecho. Después del partido corrimos a pedirle explicaciones al entrenador Kudou, aunque fueron los de segundo, que ahora están en tercero y han abandonado el equipo, los que nos lo contaron todo de pe a pa.

Kurama tenía los ojos fijos en el tobillo derecho de Minamisawa, pero hizo a un lado unos indicios de preocupación fuera de lugar y siguió.

— ¿Qué cojones tiene en la cabeza ese entrenador? ¿Cómo va a permitir que nos hagan picadillo delante de sus narices?

—Él nunca nos ha dado instrucciones.

— ¡Eso es lo que estoy diciendo!—bramó.

—Me refiero a que no concuerda con los planes del Sector V. Desde que lo conozco siempre nos ha ordenado darlo todo en un partido. Pero claro, el año pasado nos quedamos Amagi, Sangoku, Kurumada y yo jugando solos en el campo.

—Y este año nos habéis dejado solos a nosotros. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar, Minamisawa?-inquirió hastiado. ¿A él qué más le daba? Que se jodieran los de Sector V. De las derrotas se aprendía muchísimo.

—Que cierren el colegio y con él, el club de fútbol. Además, es bastante probable que cualquier ex alumno del Raimon que quiera estudiar en otro sitio, al menos dentro de Japón, lo tenga bastante difícil para ser aceptado en un centro.

Kurama no se lo podía creer. De verdad que no. Si aquella hubiera sido su habitación habría hecho una escabechina con todos los muebles. Estaba furioso, pero más que nada, decepcionado. Siempre había despreciado a todo el que dijera que los sueños eran para los perdedores, pero ahora comenzaba a entenderlos un poco mejor. O al menos a aceptar que podría llegar a entenderlos.

— ¿Solo hay un SEED en el Mannouzaka?—preguntó con la boca árida.

Se temía lo peor.

—No. Hay tres. El portero, Shinoyama y un delantero, Mitsuyoshi. El último es… ¿cómo te llamaron esta mañana? Una monada. Ya verás cómo se ríe.

Kurama puso cara de imbécil, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso. Claro que también sintió algo desagradable en la boca del estómago. Dudaba bastante que el tal Mitsuyoshi pudiera caerle bien.

Porque sería uno de sus potenciales rivales dentro del campo, claro estaba.

—No tiene gracia. Y a saber lo que consideras mono.

—Dime a cuatro personas y te marco una escala de monería.

—Hum. Kirino, el tal Mitsuyoshi, Shindou y… bueno va, y yo—dijo tras unos breves instantes. Se sintió estúpido nada más seguirle el juego.

— ¿Todo chicos? Vaya, vaya, vaya—Kurama estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero callarse le pareció muy elegante—. A ver, me lo pones difícil. Mitsuyoshi sale perdiendo contra Kirino y Shindou, pero es monísimo. Tú espera a la semana que viene.

— ¿Y yo qué? ¿Quedo descalificado por altura o algo?

Minamisawa se rió con ganas, como pocas veces.

—Si es que… eres tú el que se tira las piedras sobre su propio tejado, Kurama-kun… pero no. Lo que pasa es que tú eres el más mono de todos.

Kurama enarcó las cejas, ligeramente aturdido. Pero encontró algo sólido que decir.

—Odio cuando me dicen que soy mono. Es como si me quitaras un veinticinco por ciento de hombría o algo así.

—Eso es porque soy más hombre que tú, Kurama-kun.

—Y dale con el tema—de repente, recordó algo. Algo importante—. Minamisawa, ¿qué tiene que ver Nazorine con todo lo que me acabas de contar?

—Nazorine es un aliado del Sector V. Suponiendo que sea un narcotraficante de los importantes, ¿de dónde crees que saca el Sector V el material necesario para que los chicos aguanten el ritmo de entrenamiento al que los someten? Y eso suma un plus para no poder hacerle nada mientras siga en el Raimon. Mi padre cree que está ahí en calidad de espía, haciendo de oídos para la organización.

Kurama estaba pasmado. Estaban dopando a los chicos desde la pubertad. Eso era anti deportivo y amoral.

Era una canallada.

Era una especie de infierno terrenal. Vaya mierda de mundo aquel en que vivían.

—Supongo que la organización es políticamente correcta y los mandamases del país no pueden mover el culo. ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?—preguntó tranquilo.

— ¿Hacer de qué, Kurama-kun?

—La semana que viene, en el partido.

—No lo sé. Ya hemos perdido dos veces. Y todavía tenemos que contarles esto al capitán y a los demás.

—Se lo contaremos la semana que viene. En lo que a mí respecta, el entrenador Kudou ha dejado claro que tenemos que ganar. Y a eso voy. Y tú te vienes conmigo—sentenció Kurama.

Minamisawa iba a decir algo, pero Kurama levantó la mano hacia él.

—Kurama-kun, si tenemos que ganar contra el Mannouzaka es siguiendo una serie de directrices que…

—Bien, pues las seguimos. Vamos a dar un poco de rienda suelta a nuestros sentimientos por el fútbol, pijales. El año que viene acataremos las normas de nuevo, sin rechistar. Pero no pienso usar la SideWinder hasta que me pases el balón.

Minamisawa miró su mano extendida.

— ¿Me prometes que no te saldrás de lo establecido por el Sector V, aunque esté decidido que debamos ganar la semana que viene?

—A medias.

—A medias—cerró, estrechándole la mano. Durante un momento, el mundo dejó de girar. O por lo menos, a Kurama se lo pareció.

_Vaya sensación más absurda. Debería estar prohibida._

—Vale.

—Por cierto, tienes la ropa sobre la mesilla. Cámbiate en mi baño, si quieres.

—Gracias—murmuró soltándole la mano y cogiendo con torpeza una bolsa de tela de la mesilla de madera clara de Minamisawa. Qué topicazo, el baño estaba a la derecha.

—Kurama-kun—este se dio la vuelta—. Bonitos calzoncillos—sonrió.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres segundos.

Tres segundos y medio.

—Degenerado de mierda…—farfulló en medio de un portazo. Encendió la luz halógena.

—Y no tardes en salir, que son las nueve menos cinco y tú tienes algo que enseñarme.

— ¡Déjame vivir!—espetó Kurama al otro lado.

Pues sí que sí. ¿Dónde tendría escondido Minamisawa el manual de _100 módulos de frase para incomodar al personal_? La próxima vez que se le ocurriera salir de la habitación le cerraba la puerta con llave, pillaba las tijeras del escritorio y le agujereaba toda la ropa de marca, cual carcoma rencorosa.

Tardó menos de un minuto en salir. Minamisawa había apagado las luces. ¿En qué momento las habían encendido? Estaba oscuro, y la luz de la luna llena vestía de plata parte de la habitación. El mayor estaba sentado en el suelo, sujetándose las rodillas y con la mirada perdida hacia el ventanal de cuerpo entero. Hacia fuera. Kurama se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Era esto lo que querías enseñarme?—adivinó con la voz pausada, relajada.

—Sí. Es un eclipse lunar.

—Nunca había visto uno.

Fuera, en medio de la negrura salpicada de brillantes, la luna estaba zurcida al cielo, con puntadas de nube alrededor. Una sombra circular la tapaba parcialmente. Minamisawa no sabía si cada vez se veía menos la luna. Lo único que sabía era que se trataba de algo sobrecogedor.

— ¿Sabes? A veces me da por ponerme filosófico—Minamisawa lo escuchó en silencio, sin interrumpirle con su socarronería habitual—. Y pienso demasiado. Pensar es malo. A veces, entre las capas de contaminación lumínica de Inazuma asoma una estrella. Me recuerdan a ciertas personas, como Kirino. Son pequeñas como los detalles, pero indispensables. Brillan con familiaridad y son agradables de observar, no te derriten las retinas. Cuando miro el sol pienso en Shindou, o incluso en Hamano. Brillan con demasiada fuerza y apagan la luz de los que tienen alrededor. Después están las personas que son como las lunas. Tranquilizadoras y llenas, o inquietantes y menguantes. Son como Hayami. A veces me sorprende con una pequeña sonrisa, y cuando necesito hablar con él de cualquier tontería y no me coge el teléfono me desespera. Como la luna al irse, que te hace desesperar las doce horas siguientes.

Minamisawa lo miró de una manera extraña.

— ¿Me cedes el copyright?

—Ni hablar—atajó Kurama. Sin saber muy bien por qué, tal vez por lo cansado que estaba, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del otro.

De la luna solo quedaba un aro blanco nácar. La habitación estaba en penumbra.

— ¿Yo a qué me parezco, Kurama-kun? ¿A una estrella, a un sol, o quizás a una luna?—dudó.

A Kurama se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Su voz se oía como si fuera la única forma de vida existente en un mundo gris ajado por el silencio.

Menuda chorrada.

Menuda conversación.

Menuda respuesta.

—Te pareces a un eclipse—afirmó.

Aunque no pudiese verle, sintió los ojos de Minamisawa sobre él. Casi podía entrever las ruedecillas girando en su cabeza hueca.

—Y… ¿cómo son los eclipses, Kurama-kun?

— ¿No lo estás viendo?

—Sí, pero también he visto las estrellas muchas veces y nunca las habría definido como tú acabas de hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo las definirías tú?

—Pues… supongo que son brillantes. Y resplandecientes. Tanto es así que me tocan la moral.

—Son estrellas. Todas las estrellas resplandecen.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Kurama-kun.

Kurama pensó para sus adentros que era normal que tuviera la razón en algo. Pero no lo exteriorizó. Era curioso. Minamisawa no olía a nada. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder afirmarlo. Bueno, tal vez no fuera del todo cierto. Olía a almidón y a suavizante. A calor corporal. Y tal vez a piel, si es que tenía una fragancia definida. Y algo en su olor también sugería una nota de cansancio, agua de manantial mineralizada y hambre. Después de todo era la hora de la cena. La gente debería de poner los pies en la tierra y olvidarse de los seres sobrenaturales que olían a chocolate, canela y azúcar.

El aroma que desprendía Minamisawa era agradable. Limpio y natural. Era muy Minamisawa. Pensó con un leve retortijón de barriga que él debía de oler como el pijales. Se habían duchado con la misma agua. Estaba cansado, tenía hambre y hacía diez minutos tenía puesto un albornoz que tal vez Minamisawa se hubiera puesto alguna vez. Cuando medía veinte o treinta centímetros menos, tal vez.

¿Sus pieles olerían de la misma manera? ¿Olerían igual que el resto de los habitantes de Japón?

Y no era el único con preguntas.

—Entonces, Kurama-kun, ¿cómo son los eclipses?—. Abordó de nuevo, despacio. Despacio.

_Despacio._

Kurama cerró los ojos para pensar en una respuesta satisfactoria. Para Minamisawa y para él mismo. Se le ocurrió una, justo la que buscaba. Era un poco moñas, pero suponía que también era la más sincera.

—Son como tú. Una mezcla de astros.

—Lo que quiere decir que…

—Es como… como arrancar las cualidades de cada uno y mezclarlas, mezclarlas todas juntas hasta formar una masa homogénea uniforme.

—Mi autoestima me está preguntando si ser una masa homogénea uniforme es algo bueno o malo, ¿qué le digo?

—Dile que cierre el pico y mire el eclipse—bufó—. Un eclipse es un compendio de muchas cosas. Cuando lo miro, sé que es lo más… maravilloso que ha podido ocurrirle al cielo, porque en un eclipse conviven algunas de las mejores cosas que hay en él.

¿Había dicho _maravilloso_? No le había quedado mal, no. Era más cursi que vomitar purpurina. Pero bueno, el daño era irreversible.

—Y yo… ¿te hago pensar en ese tipo de cosas, Kurama?

_Pum._

El chico no supo qué decir. Pero igual tampoco sabía exactamente por qué le había dicho a Minamisawa que se parecía a un eclipse. Podría haberse parecido a cosas más vadeables y comprensibles, como el chicle de fresa resabiado y lleno de pelusa pegado a la suela de algún zapato indeseable, a una obra de arte abstracta o al gato con pulgas de su tatara-tatarabuela tercera por parte de madre. Pero no. Tenía que parecerse a un eclipse. A quién se le ocurría. Él no tenía la culpa de que Minamisawa fuera tan… tan Minamisawa.

_Pum-pum._

Al final, optó por responderle lo más honesto y deshonesto del mundo.

—No lo sé.

Era hora de irse a casa. Pero no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse. No tenía ganas de estar en ningún sitio, en realidad.

_Pum-pum. Pum._

—Creo que hay un fragmento de nuestras vidas que deberíamos omitir, Kurama-kun.

— ¿Cuál?

—Este.

_Taquicárdico. Taquicárdicos._

No tuvo sentido, para nada. Kurama no supo de dónde venía ni en qué estaba fundamentada la idea de que tener a Minamisawa Atsushi, al pijales, al idiota y engreído de Minamisawa tan cerca, tan peligrosa e inconcebiblemente cerca de su cara, esa idea, no era del todo descabellada. Cada cual buscaba en la mirada del otro un motivo que justificara lo que estaban haciendo. Pero no encontraron nada que no fuera brillo y pupilas dilatadas por la falta de luz. Fue apenas un roce de labios, tan ligero que no supo si había tenido lugar de verdad. Un flequillo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Unos hilos invisibles que no le permitieron mover uno solo de los músculos de su brazo y abofetearle, al contrario que lo que le soliviantaba una vocecilla chillona desde alguna parte de su cabeza. La misma voz a la que siempre obedecía cuando se trataba del pijales. La que lo había empujado al jacuzzi y había estado cerca de mutilarlo por la mañana. Los mismos hilos que mantuvieron a Minamisawa en una posición idéntica durante casi medio minuto.

Ninguno quería ser el desencadenante de lo que podría ser el fin de algo parecido a grandes rasgos a la amistad. Aquello era algo serio. Quien fuera el que diera el primer paso se arriesgaría a no poder retroceder en el tiempo, por lo que se limitaron a no moverse y a respirar con pesadez. No habría nada que omitir de sus memorias si no ocurría nada que mereciera la pena olvidar. Nadie podía garantizarles que podrían correr un tupido velo sobre el suceso si efectivamente ocurría. Quizá habrían estado dispuestos a intentarlo si no les reconcomiera tanto la sensación de que cuando despertasen al día siguiente en sus camas se les caería el mundo encima.

Kurama nunca había creído que dentro de uno pudieran coexistir dos o más entes que pensaran de manera diferente. O tal vez los había, pero él se limitaba a obedecer a uno de ellos. Solo a uno.

Claro que nadie, por mucha madera de oyente que tuviera podía meterle un meco a Minamisawa, besarlo y preguntarle por qué estaba ocurriendo aquello, todo a la vez.

Y él no era una excepción.

Murmuró algo similar a un "es tarde" y Minamisawa se levantó, tirando de su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. De repente eran los mismos de siempre. Eran el enano y el pijales, sentados uno junto al otro en la habitación del mayor. La luz de la luna volvía a teñirlo todo de plata líquida, discurriendo entre ambos cuerpos como el agua de un riachuelo.

No hablaron durante el resto de la noche.

Cuando Kurama llegó a su casa eran más de las nueve y media. Nora le dio un beso en la frente y le notificó que Kirino le había llamado sobre las ocho. Kurama no le devolvió la llamada. Ni siquiera se enfadó con Mao por tirarle el recopilatorio de Madness al suelo. El pollo frito se enfrió en un plato con papel absorbente y Kurama se fue a dormir sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

* * *

**Sin contar este, faltan dos capítulos y el epílogo para el final de **_**PDS. **_**La próxima semana no os lo perdáis; ¡partido del Raimon contra el Mannouzaka! ¿Quién da más? ¿Qué pasará con estos dos? Who knows.**

**Ajajá. No os lo esperábais. Y lo sabéis. Procedo a aclarar un par de puntos.**

**-¿A nadie le suena el nombre de Nazorine? Es el nombre de un personaje de _El padrino _al que tuve el honor de interpretar el año pasado. Aunque era un simple panadero. Y no se llamaba Luca. Hum. Grande, Mario Puzzo.**

**-El vestido amarillo de la madre de Minamisawa: nope. No perdáis el tiempo indagando sobre el asunto, ignoro si Wendy tuvo alguna vez una prenda similar. Pero me gusta mucho esa mujer, así que no pude evitar mencionarla.**

**-La parrafada sobre la opinión de la madre de Minamisawa sobre la ropa vintage: la idea principal no es mía, es de Isabel Wolff. **

**-El eclipse: mi amiga de la infancia, Henocer, tiene una imaginación y un talento desbordantes. Y le gusta chupar cámara. Visitad su blog, **_**Sinfonía en gris menor; **_**está repleto de cosas que vale la pena leer. Vamos a mitades con el copyright. **

**Said and done.**

_**¿No vas a animarlos a dejar un review**_**? ****Llevo dos meses haciéndolo. **_**Pero…**_** Tengo sueño. **_**Wow; ese argumento es demasiado sólido, no puedo competir contra **_**él.**** Cool.**

**Janet.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡Jelouus! Aquí Janet Cab sacando del horno el partido de la Liga; ¡Mannouzaka vs Raimon! **

**Advertencias: yaoi suave, finally.**

**¡Nos vemos al final del capi! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Victorias, fobias y una manera peculiar de desear buena suerte.**

Se sentían fuera de su elemento, ateridos en uno de los vestuarios de la academia Mannouzaka.

Kurama estaba nervioso.

Todos lo estaban, incluso más de lo que lo habían estado en su primer partido como titulares. Esa vez había algo viscoso flotando en el aire, acurrucándose tras los lóbulos de sus orejas y agobiándolos. Haciéndoles cosquillas bajo el labio inferior y provocándoles tics en los párpados ojerosos, regalos de más de una noche en vela.

_Excitación._

Ninguno de ellos terminaba de entender cómo iba lo de ganar por obligación.

El día había llegado y muchos de ellos no habían desayunado. Aoyama mordisqueaba una barrita de cereales, como si no faltaran diez minutos escasos de reglamento para salir al campo y desafiar a las leyes de la probabilidad. Solo Ichino se percató de que la barrita estaba intacta y de que los dientes de Aoyama rasgaban su envoltorio. Cada miembro del Raimon Eleven estaba muy a lo suyo. Shindou no pudo más.

— Chicos, llevamos entrenando una semana, y también hemos estirado y calentado antes de venir. Pero yo no aguanto ni un segundo más aquí, voy a salir—sentenció.

—Yo voy contigo, Shindou—dijo Kirino, con una voz aguda que pretendía ser firme. Kurama pensó que si seguía así solo lo oirían las ballenas, pero no lo culpó. Él estaba igual, por lo que prefería no abrir la boca.

—Yo también—terció Sangoku, chocando ambos puños enguantados para darse fuerzas. Su madre estaba a unos metros sobre su cabeza, con la cámara a punto y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Sentía su fuerza desde allí.

Aoyama se puso en pie como si le hubieran echado aceite hirviendo encima, arrojó su barrita de cereales intacta a la papelera y tiró de Ichino hacia la puerta. Amagi y Kurumada miraron a Minamisawa y cogieron por los hombros a Sangoku, arrastrándolo como si fuera un torero saliendo por la puerta grande. Shindou, como buen capitán, no se había movido, esperando por cualquier rezagado que decidiera salir a última hora. Kirino estaba a su lado, con los nudillos blancos y el semblante decidido. Hamano y Hayami miraron a Kurama. Este se levantó, les pidió con la mano que se fueran sin esperarlo y fue al baño a vomitar. Hamano y Hayami entendían tan bien como Kirino que lo mejor que podían hacer era dejarlo solo, así que haciéndoles una seña a los otros tres, salieron del vestuario. Shindou parecía reticente a marcharse de allí sin su delantero, pero Kirino le cogió del brazo y asintió en silencio tras unos instantes. Minamisawa pensó divertido en lo bien que se entendían entre todos sin siquiera hablar. Y también pensó en las pintas de parejita que tenían aquellos dos. Más le valía no decirlo en voz alta. No otra vez o al menos, no con Kirino delante.

Se sentó en una de las bancas y apoyó la espalda contra los azulejos fríos y oscuros, como el emblema del Mannouzaka. Los miró con la barbilla alzada y se cruzó de brazos, dándoles a entender que no pensaba moverse de allí.

— Capitán, te necesitan ahí fuera—aseveró con tranquilidad. Kirino esbozó una mueca de agradecimiento en su dirección.

—Minamisawa…

—A mí me necesitan aquí. Marchaos. Saldremos en seguida.

Shindou no necesitó oír más. Salió de la estancia junto a su mejor amigo, que no le había soltado el brazo. Supuso que Akane lo estaría esperando a la salida, y que tal vez pudiera poner a Kirino ante el objetivo y ahorrarse un primer plano horriblemente demacrado de sí mismo.

Kurama no vomitó, pero se sentía como si hubiera pasado tres días dando vueltas en una noria. Bajó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó encima, intentando insuflarse algo de serenidad. Sacó con dedos de madera un tubito de pastillas de menta del bolsillo de su chándal y se metió una en cada carrillo. No se atrevió a salir hasta que se deshicieron del todo.

Minamisawa lo esperaba fuera con los ojos cerrados. _Siempre llevándole la contraria._

—Vámonos—pidió con la voz ronca, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no hablara con nadie. En la última semana casi había sido así, tanto que había temido perder la voz para siempre.

Minamisawa abrió los ojos y lo miró como si se hubiera convertido en una serpiente de cascabel gigante, de arriba abajo. Se incorporó con lentitud, con una especie de reticencia a hacerlo con demasiada rapidez y desorientar a Kurama.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. ¿Y tú?—increpó a su vez.

—He estado mejor, supongo.

Si aquello estaba tomando el rumbo de lo que parecía ser una genuina conversación de besugos de las buenas, Kurama no dijo nada al respecto. Se limitó a apoyarse contra las taquillas y a cerrar los ojos con ímpetu, repasando por undécima vez ese día las estrategias que llevaban practicando desde hacía más de una semana. Cuando oyó caminar a Minamisawa supuso que había llegado la hora. Todos los esperaban fuera.

Todos. Dentro y fuera del campo.

Pero había otro tipo de hora que también se aproximaba.

Minamisawa se detuvo delante de él y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, con suavidad, como si temiera que fuera a estallar si ejercía demasiada presión. Kurama contuvo la respiración un momento. Solo un momento. Y esa vez sintió algo más que un cosquilleo en su nariz y en sus labios. Más que un calambre en las yemas de sus dedos.

Los labios de Minamisawa no sabían a nada. Pero tras un par de segundos le pareció distinguir el frescor de la menta en su lengua. Tal vez fuera solo su saliva. Se olvidó de pasarle los brazos por el cuello, de que en teoría; no sabía besar, de que eran amigos y de que Minamisawa era un idiota sin escrúpulos. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que estaba allí con él, y de que lo prefería a estar solo en el vestuario del equipo rival. Ladearon la cabeza un par de veces y se separaron unos milímetros, volviendo a la carga una y otra vez. Sus narices chocaban de vez en cuando. Esa vez sí que tenían los ojos cerrados, por alguna estúpida y emotiva razón. Hasta que se acabó.

—Buena suerte, Kurama-kun—musitó el chico contra sus labios.

Después se separó de él.

Kurama tardó un poco más en darse de bruces contra la realidad, y cuando lo hizo respondió:

—Nosotros no necesitamos suerte, Minamisawa.

Y salió del vestuario antes que él, rojo como un tomate y con la sensación de ser más ligero que el helio. Ya pensaría con la cabeza noventa minutos después.

* * *

Kurama sostenía sus más y sus menos con el tipo de césped del campo. El de verdad implicaba una capa terrosa debajo, y un rasponazo seguro en la rodilla al aterrizar contra el suelo. El artificial, como su propio nombre indicaba, era artificial y/o de naturaleza plástica. En octubre casi se había quemado una parte de la pierna al derrapar en él.

Esta vez era césped auténtico. El frío de finales de febrero le azotaba la cara templada, sin surtir efecto en su organismo. En su interior, un montón de hormonas, coenzimas y glóbulos rojos armaban una fiesta sonada, revolviéndose y gorjeando todas a una. _Maldición_. Sintió ganas de abrirse en canal a sí mismo solo para gritarles a voz en cuello que pararan.

Oyó a Sangoku desearles suerte desde la portería. Kirino encabezaba la defensa, con Kurumada a la derecha y Amagi a la izquierda, un poco más adelantado que los otros dos. Los centrocampistas, dirigidos por Shindou, formaban una barrera compacta. Ichino y Aoyama volvían a vestir sus respectivas camisetas, y Hamano recitaba unas últimas palabras de ánimo hacia uno de los laterales del campo, el más cercano a las gradas.

Minamisawa señaló con disimulo hacia el delantero del Mannouzaka. Sonrió con satisfacción. No era para tanto, aunque el aspecto de nenaza otorgado por aquella sombra oscura en torno a los ojos y su macarrónico peinadito no se lo quitaba ni Dios. Por lo visto, el Mannouzaka había vencido a la Academia Tengawara con una ventaja de dos goles, pero había perdido contra el Kaiou con un 2-1. Aun así, su posición era ventajosa, por lo que les tocaría sacar a ellos.

El capitán del instituto contrario tenía un careto de psicópata que no se lo aguantaba. Kurama se concentró en mirar el espacio entre sus cejas y descifrar el dibujo oculto. Minamisawa y él estaban a la misma altura, ambos soportando la delantera, pero el tal Mitsuyoshi permanecía unos pasos por detrás de su líder. El entrenador Kudou lo observaba todo con indiferencia y de brazos cruzados, junto a una Haruna que se mordía los labios y tiraba de los bordes de su blusa hacia abajo, estirándola.

El árbitro alzó la mano y se llevó el silbato a los labios. El partido daba comienzo.

Isazaki corrió a toda velocidad a su encuentro, y Kurama y Minamisawa tuvieron la desalentadora sensación de que no tenía pensado driblearles.

— ¡Minamisawa, bloquéalo!—indicó Shindou. Él y Hamano trotaban hacia el centro del campo.

Isazaki actuó antes que el delantero número diez del Raimon e intentó pasársela a Mitsuyoshi, que invadía el territorio contrario por el flanco derecho, en solitario. Pero Ichino lo marcó colocándose ante él, y Aoyama detrás.

Kurama pensó con alborozo que estaban a punto de hacerse con la posesión del balón, porque aunque quedaban tres centrocampistas a los que entregárselo, la distancia entre ellos y su capitán era bastante considerable. Y Minamisawa estaba cerca, demasiado cerca de él. Isazaki pareció pensar lo mismo, porque se detuvo de repente y chutó con todas sus fuerzas, estampando el esférico con rabia en la cara del delantero.

Las gradas se hicieron oír, entre vítores por parte de los seguidores del Mannouzaka y abucheos de los partidarios del Raimon.

— ¡Eh!—rugió Kurama. El árbitro acudió raudo y sujetó del brazo al chico, que se encontraba inmerso en un recital de atributos hacia la madre de Isazaki, con el puño en alto.

Minamisawa se incorporó tocándose el labio partido, que sangraba profusamente. Cabeceó un poco, mareado a causa del olor.

—Minamisawa, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Shindou al llegar a su lado, visiblemente preocupado. No llevaban ni cinco minutos y ya había alguien herido, para el colmo de los disparates, uno de los suyos.

—No te preocupes, Shindou.

El Capitán del Raimon hizo una seña con la mano a la defensa para que nadie se acercara.

Así que el entrenador Kudou sabía de lo que hablaba. El juego sucio por el que era conocido el Mannouzaka no había sufrido cambios desde su último enfrentamiento.

—De verdad, estoy bien. Y no tenemos a nadie en el banquillo, no pienso permitir que el Raimon juegue este partido con diez jugadores.

— ¡¿Cómo que no ha sido falta?! ¿Es qué no tiene ojos en la cara o qué?—cuestionaba Kurama al hombre vestido de negro, su marcador de indignación rozando los quinientos puntos.

—Yo no he visto nada. Seguramente tu amigo se ha cruzado en la trayectoria del balón y…

— ¡¿Qué trayectoria ni qué hostias?! ¡Le digo que ha chutado a mala idea!—subrayó el chico. Al árbitro no parecía regocijarle la idea de que un mocoso de trece años (casi catorce) cuestionara su profesionalidad, y las ganas de sacarle una tarjeta iban en aumento.

—Kurama-kun, déjalo. Sigamos jugando—pidió Minamisawa, palmeándole el hombro y pasándose los dedos por la barbilla, de donde resbalaban algunos gotones gruesos como perlas escarlata.

—Te ha caído un poco en la camiseta, y las manchas de sangre no salen con facilidad—advirtió Hamano. Hayami no se había movido de su posición, pero lo había visto todo y los temblores de terror no habían tardado en recorrerle el espinazo como una descarga.

—Más se perdió en la guerra. Os digo que no importa.

El árbitro se alejó un poco para preguntarle al entrenador Kudou, que no se había pronunciado todavía, si tenía algo que objetar e Isazaki aprovechó para escupir con sorna a Kurama:

—Hazle caso al fracasado, enano. Ha mordido el polvo más que tú y yo juntos.

¿Quién se había creído ese tipejo? Nadie lo llamaba enano y salía ileso. Minamisawa era un superviviente particular de esas situaciones. Y el derecho de llamarle fracasado estaba reservado a Kurama Norihito.

—Te voy a…

—Isazaki, volvemos a sacar—anunció Mitsuyoshi. El otro asintió y lo siguió tras regalarle a Kurama una última mirada de superioridad. Mitsuyoshi, por el contrario, se rezagó un poco y dijo:

—La sangre no te queda mal, Minamisawa-kun—y se dio la vuelta. Shindou, Kurama y Hamano no daban crédito a sus oídos. Sobre todo Kurama.

— ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? Primero ese idiota te parte la boca, y después va el otro sádico y te suelta eso, así, por toda la cara.

Minamisawa se rió, un poco adolorido.

—Ya te dije que era una monada, Kurama-kun.

—Me das asco—espetó el chico antes de seguir a los otros dos, listos para reanudar el partido. Él gastando saliva en dar la cara por él y Minamisawa aceptando de buen grado los_ cumplidos_ de aquel maricatuso de Mitsuyoshi. Y eso de que era una monada… ¿hola?, si seguro que ligaba menos que el Jorobado de Notre Dame en Marbella…

—Chicos, ¿no creéis que podéis aguantaros hasta luego?—suplicó Shindou. Tenían el resto del día para discutir. Kurama se limitó a gruñir en respuesta y Shindou se retiró en busca de Hamano, que hablaba con Hayami. Este se asemejaba a una gelatina un poco menos que hacía unos segundos.

—No me tomes en serio, Kurama-kun. Ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

El efecto que esa simple frase provocó en Kurama fue sorprendente. La barriga se le retorció como un amasijo de serpientes y sintió tanto calor en las mejillas que parecía que acababa de salir de la sauna de la Mansión Minamisawa. La lengua se le trabó y solo atinó a decir un "que te den" ciertamente encantador. Se había propuesto no pensar en nada relativo al pijales hasta que terminase el partido, y eso haría.

Un segundo pitido dio pie a la continuación del encuentro. La jugada se repitió como un calco de la anterior, pero esa vez, Minamisawa barrió el suelo con su pierna derecha y le arrebató el balón a Isazaki. Kurama corrió tras él, colándose entre los centrocampistas del Mannouzaka, que parecían reacios a detenerles. Llegaron a la portería sin contratiempos y Minamisawa decidió hacer la prueba del algodón. Chutó a puerta sin emplear técnica alguna y marcó un tanto. El portero ni siquiera descruzó los brazos.

Vaya. Se parecía al partido que se habían disputado el año pasado, pero con las tornas invertidas. La verdad es que no sabía que le angustiaba más, que su propio equipo no respondiera al ataque rival, o que fuera el equipo contrario el que no se moviera. Era exasperante.

El portero del Mannouzaka resultó ser un tipo que parecía que se había escapado de un campo de concentración, y a pesar de que Minamisawa ya había jugado contra él, de momento era incapaz de ponerle nombre.

—Shinoyama, pásasela—señaló Isazaki con desgana.

_Shinoyama_. Seguro que se le volvía a olvidar.

Entonces, el portero hizo algo que sumió a gran parte del Raimon en el más profundo estupor. Punteó el balón con blandura y se lo pasó… a Kurama. Este miró a Minamisawa confundido.

— ¿Qué están…?

—Antes hicieron el paripé, para ganar tiempo supongo. Pero las instrucciones del Sector V les incitan a rendirse y a entregarnos el partido.

—Pero eso es… no tiene sentido. ¿No piensan oponer un poco de resistencia?

Isazaki los interrumpió.

—Enano, no tenemos todo el día. ¿Piensas tirar o no?

Claro que pensaba tirar. Directo hacia su cabeza y hacia su pecho, y si se motivaba mucho, hasta en la entrepierna. Y en las rodillas. Y después, se sentaría con tranquilidad a observar cómo se volvía amarillo poco a poco. Primero los dedos, después los órganos…

—Kurama-kun, tira a puerta, pero no uses la SideWinder—le susurró Minamisawa en el oído. El flequillo haciéndole cosquillas.

Maldito Minamisawa.

—Voy—y chutó con ganas, anotando otro gol.

Shinoyama volvió a sacar de puerta, esta vez hacia Minamisawa. Kurama estaba enfadado. Se lo había tomado muy en serio, habían entrenado todos muy duro para que al final esa panda de idiotas no les tomara en serio a ellos. A la mierda las directrices.

Minamisawa se dio la vuelta y apuntó hacia Shindou, que disparó con fuerza hacia una de las esquinas de la portería. El mayor estipuló que tres era la cantidad de goles que se había establecido que debían marcar, ya que Shinoyama se la pasó a Isazaki en esa ocasión. Pero Kurama Norihito había decidido que hacía un día estupendo para ser un poco cabrón.

Avanzó hacia él zigzagueando y tras un pequeño cara a cara le robó la pelota. Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, aunque supuso que en parte era porque Isazaki no contaba con ese ataque. Seguramente tenía en mente la idea de correr hasta Sangoku, marcar un par de veces y hacer tiempo hasta el fin del partido. Pero Kurama pensaba arriesgar el pellejo por un partido de verdad.

Tiró nuevamente, más de cerca y regateando a un defensa robusto y feo como una nevera por detrás, y aunque esa vez Shinoyama hizo el amago de parar el disparo, no lo consiguió. Era lo que tenía el factor sorpresa.

El portero miró a su capitán, como queriendo saber a qué venía esa jugada. Pero esa era una incógnita que Isazaki no podía despejar.

Había algo dentro de Kurama que sabía que si se la pasaba a Minamisawa este se la dejaría quitar, ya que según él ya habían hecho "su parte del trabajo" en aquel partido. Así que en lugar de contar con él para una ofensiva, intercambió una mirada significativa con Shindou y con Hamano y corrió hacia ellos, retrocediendo. Shinoyama había optado por hacer un pase largo. Mitsuyoshi se preparaba para cabecear, a unos metros del centro del campo. Pero Aoyama llegó antes que él.

Ichino lo acompañó hasta adentrarse bastante en la mitad de campo contrario al suyo y se la pasaron a Shindou. Los únicos jugadores que se movían del Mannouzaka eran Isazaki y Mitsuyoshi. El resto confiaba en que ese cuarto gol por parte del Raimon se debiera a un error de cálculos. Shindou, Hamano y Kurama formaron un triángulo rotatorio de pases, escapando de las garras del delantero y escurriéndose entre los centrocampistas. Uno de ellos, de ojos siniestros y pelo oliváceo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y se lanzó hacia Shindou de frente. Kurama y Hamano continuaron su camino, resistiéndose a la tentación de mirar hacia atrás y velar por su Capitán. Aquella era una oportunidad de oro.

— ¡Deteneos!—chilló Mitsuyoshi, probablemente a unos metros de ellos. "Faltaría más", se contuvo de decirle. Se detendrían cuando el infierno se congelara.

Kurama intuyó que Shinoyama estaría más que preparado para un intento de gol. Era el momento de emplear la SideWinder.

— ¡Kurama-kun, pásamela!—imperó el pijales, trotando junto a Hamano. Kurama lo hizo antes de estar mínimamente seguro de que fuera una acción conveniente.

— ¡No se te ocurra tirar si no es con una súper técnica!—vociferó. Si después de todo a Minamisawa le daba por hacer la gracia y desperdiciar la ocasión lo mataba. De verdad que sí.

Lamiéndose el labio rajado, Minamisawa echó su peso hacia delante y concentró gran parte de su energía en la pierna derecha.

— ¡Sonic Shoot!

El disparo superó la barrera del sonido como un F 16 y finiquitó el quinto gol a favor del Raimon. Shinoyama volvió a sacar, esta vez en corto.

— ¡Sakazaki!—voceó al centrocampista que había derribado a Shindou. La colisión lo había mandado al piso, pero sin sufrir daños. El árbitro no se había dignado a detener el juego.

Shindou emergió de la nada y atrapó el balón. Y entonces, el Mannouzaka al completo de les echó encima.

— ¡Replegaos, replegaos!—ordenó Shindou. Hamano corría delante de él, y cuando Shindou se la pasó intentó establecer contacto con Hayami, pero este no se movió con la rapidez suficiente y Mitsuyoshi interceptó el balón con el pecho. Ese idiota tenía la irritante habilidad de estar en todas partes, como la mugre. Minamisawa y Kurama se disponían a cercarle, pero por el rabillo del ojo, Kurama lo vio. Isazaki se deslizó por el césped como una culebra y los tacos de sus botas se incrustaron en la pierna del pijales. Este contrajo los labios y se fue directo al suelo, ejecutando una voltereta. Su hombro fue lo primero en colisionar contra él, emitiendo un chasquido desagradable. Después de eso, se sujetó la pierna y el flequillo le cayó sobre los ojos, tapándole la cara congestionada por el dolor al respirar. Hayami se agachó junto a él. Esta vez, las marcas en su piel evidenciarían lo que había pasado.

Pero el árbitro no estuvo a la altura.

— ¡Saque a favor del Raimon!—Shindou miró al entrenador Kudou en busca de apoyo.

— ¿Saque? ¡Le ha dado una patada!—explicó Kurama, impotente.

—Yo no he visto nada. ¿Crees que estás más cualificado que yo para trabajar de árbitro?—lo retó el hombre. Kurama pensó que era un completo inútil y que hasta un chimpancé podría hacer su trabajo mejor que él, pero se abstuvo de hacérselo saber—. Saque a favor del Raimon.

En el césped, Shindou trataba de lidiar con su delantero, formando un corrillo en derredor con Hayami y Hamano.

—Minamisawa, al banquillo. No puedes correr así— ¿dónde estaban los servicios de primeros auxilios?

—Sí que puedo, de verdad, Capitán—insistió el chico a duras penas. Entre Hamano y Shindou lograron incorporarlo, pero se desestabilizó un poco y tuvo que hincar la rodilla izquierda para no volverse a caer.

—Pijales, no seas pesado. Si juegas me estorbarás. Con la pierna así no puedes seguirme el ritmo—dijo Kurama con la garganta seca. _Maldita sea._ No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que lo dejase solo en la delantera, pero menos gracia le haría que su posible lesión se acentuara si continuaba en pie. Esperaba que no se hubiera fracturado la parte baja de la pierna y que todo quedara en un susto. Isazaki era un sucio.

—Minamisawa, sal del campo—ordenó el entrenador Kudou. Minamisawa no se molestó en discutir con él. ¿Para qué?

—Espera—exhortó Kurama al ver que el pijales intentaba levantarse de nuevo. Se agachó un poco y pasó el brazo derecho de Minamisawa por sus hombros—. Vamos. Inténtalo ahora.

Minamisawa parecía propenso a soltar algún comentario inadecuado, pero optó por mantener la boca cerrada y dejarse escoltar. Shindou hizo el amago de sujetarlo por el otro lado, pero Kurama no lo permitió. No lo soltó hasta que llegaron al banquillo. Akane les sacó una foto. Haruna llegaba en ese momento con dos hombres vestidos de blanco que portaban un espray para contracturas y un botiquín.

—Minamisawa-kun, ¿te duele mucho? Ponedle un poco de betadine en el labio, por favor.

—Estoy bien, Haruna-sensei. Son solo un par de contusiones—sonrió. Minamisawa tenía la impresión de que en otra época, Haruna se habría colado en el campo y le habría virado la cara a Isazaki sin miramientos. La mujer dirigía miradas fulminantes hacia el entrenador Kudou, hacia el árbitro y hacia el capitán del Mannouzaka de manera aleatoria.

Los técnicos de auxilios deportivos tanteaban la pierna de Minamisawa, buscando señales inequívocas de una rotura ósea. Uno de ellos negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Un par de contusiones? Este chico está hecho unos zorros, señorita. Por suerte no se ha roto nada, pero la semana de reposo y masajes con aloe vera atenuado no se la quita nadie. No es la primera vez que ocurre algo parecido en esta academia.

Minamisawa suspiró con resignación.

—Enano—llamó a Kurama. Hacía tiempo que no se dirigía a él de esa forma—, no te dejes coger por Isazaki. Este partido es tuyo.

—No, pijales. Este partido es nuestro—aseveró el chico. Un calorcillo agradable le recorrió las mejillas y las orejas, y Kurama tuvo la inquietante sensación de que empezaría a echar humo por ellas de un momento a otro. _Nuestro. _Vaya palabra más… más algo.

—Te me estás ablandando, Kurama-kun—rezongó.

—Es culpa tuya. Tú procura no moverte y no levantarte de aquí. Ya marcaremos el resto de los goles por ti.

—No seas muy duro con Mitsuyoshi, Rocky Balboa.

Kurama adoptó una expresión maliciosa, como si faltara muy poco para su cumpleaños.

—Mitsuyoshi será el más damnificado de todos. Y con diferencia.

— ¿Y por qué Mitsuyoshi?

—Me cae mal.

—Pero, ¿por qué?—pinchó.

— ¡Kurama! ¡Tenemos que sacar! —anunció Shindou. A Kurama le faltó tiempo para salir volando del banquillo.

—Ya sabes. Cuídate—se despidió con sequedad.

—Kurama-kun—lo llamó Minamisawa una última vez.

— ¿Qué quieres?—increpó hastiado, dándose la vuelta.

Pero en lugar de decir nada, el pijales extendió la mano hacia a él, como si Kurama supiera qué hacer con ella sin titubear. A falta de una idea mejor, se la estrechó con blandura, inseguro. Minamisawa entrelazó los dedos con los suyos un momento y después la bajó.

Kurama puso cara de atontado, como si le hubieran rematado la cabeza con un Sonic Shoot.

—Ten cuidado tú también.

—Lo que tú digas—respondió entre dientes antes de salir corriendo. Miro atrás un momento y trastabilló, aunque recuperó el equilibrio.

— ¿Cómo está Minamisawa?—quiso saber Shindou nada más llegar a su lado.

—Se pondrá bien—le aseguró Kurama—. Después de todo, es Minamisawa.

—Qué tierno. El enano haciéndole un "sana sana" a nuestro colega, ¿eh, Mitsuyoshi?—se regodeó Isazaki. Mitsuyoshi cerró los ojos con falsa decepción y se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaba que teníamos afinidad, pero bueno. Hay más peces en el mar.

Kurama estaba rígido, como un gato a punto de saltar sobre un ratón.

—Saco yo, Kurama—le dijo Shindou. El silbato rasgó el aire por tercera vez y Shindou se la pasó a Hamano, quien se adelantó con Ichino por el lateral derecho del campo. Kurama y Shindou los siguieron por el centro marcados por Mitsuyoshi e Isozaki, respectivamente.

Ya ante la portería, Kurama se preparó para saltar si hacía falta y recibir el pase de Ichino.

— ¡Kurama, tuya!

Pero justo cuando estaba calculando el impulso que tendría que utilizar para hacerse con la pelota, una caja de llamativos colores se materializó ante él. Era un poco más grande que él, y su superficie se trazaba en una vorágine de rombos, tréboles y corazones rojos, ocres y turquesas. Preguntándose de dónde demonios había salido aquella broma de mal gusto, la caja se abrió y un payaso con las cuencas de los ojos vacías se precipitó hacia él, reduciéndolo de la impresión.

— ¡Rey Jóker!

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba sentado en el suelo y el rocío se le clavaba en las piernas descubiertas. El payaso había quedado suspendido de un muelle y se balanceaba perezosamente en un vaivén, mirándolo con arrogancia.

Mitsuyoshi se alejó de él con una carcajada digna de la bruja de la Bella Durmiente. Y con el balón.

Otra vez ese payaso.

Le iba a dar bromita.

Le iba a dar susto.

¡Le iba a dar!

— ¡No lo dejéis escapar!—aulló Shindou. Pero ni falta que hacía. Kurama pensaba que podría conformarse con que Hayami o Aoyama lo bloquearan y se la acabaran pasando, pero cuando Mitsuyoshi pasó como un rayo delante del banquillo le pareció verle cojear un instante, justo para reírse después, con mezquindad. Minamisawa lo observaba todo con indiferencia, la pierna en alto. Pero Kurama nunca había sido conocido por tener una mente fría, y no pudo más. Le robó el balón desde atrás, poniéndole la zancadilla. Isazaki volvió a la carga, pero lo esquivó de un salto.

Claro que no había terminado. Aprovechando la falta de estabilidad del otro, chutó con todas sus fuerzas y le dio a Mitsuyoshi en la nuca.

Ojo por ojo.

Kirino no pudo evitar echarse las manos a la cabeza y reír eufórico.

— ¡Grande, Kurama!—coreó Kurumada.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—gritó Shindou, consternado hasta los topes.

— ¡Uy, qué fallo!—fingió Kurama con su mejor mueca de inocencia.

— ¡Tarjeta amarilla!—sonrió el árbitro. Kurama le hizo un corte de mangas y le sugirió un buen lugar por el que podía meterse la tarjeta, sintiéndose un pelín culpable por ser tan feliz.

Hubo un breve descanso al término de la primera parte.

El partido continuó y el Mannouzaka consiguió anotar cuatro goles, dos de Mitsuyoshi y dos de Isazaki. Shindou ejecutó un enérgico Fortíssimo y sumó un gol más al marcador, buscando la diferencia inicial. Ambos equipos se defendían con denuedo; Kirino consiguió confundir a Sakazaki en una ofensiva, rodeándolo de niebla y provocando que errara un tiro en el poste de la portería que presidía Sangoku. Kurumada arrolló como un tren a Sakazaki y mandó a hacer puñetas a Isazaki, estrellándolo contra la defensa de Amagi un par de veces. Aoyama también contribuyó lo suyo haciendo caras raras para distraer a los rivales. Hayami procuraba mirarlo mucho para mantener la mente en blanco y sacudirse un poco el miedo que le tenía a Isazaki. Todos pensaban con amargura que seguramente el Mannouzaka podría haber marcado uno o dos goles más, de habérselo propuesto.

Pero llegaron al último minuto y Kurama supo que las cosas no estarían bien del todo si no conseguía romper la ventaja de dos goles. Necesitaban partir en pedazos las indicaciones del Sector V, y eso solo podrían conseguirlo con tres goles de ventaja.

Contrarreloj, Shindou, Aoyama, Ichino y él fueron a por todas. Con el viento entumeciéndoles las orejas consiguieron penetrar en el terreno del Mannouzaka.

Cinco segundos.

— ¡Pásamela, Capitán!

Cuatro segundos.

Isazaki y Mitsuyoshi haciendo una entrada agresiva.

Tres segundos.

Kurama estaba en el aire, y el capitán y el delantero del equipo rival se empequeñecían por momentos, los rostros incrédulos y estáticos. La adrenalina recorriendo sus venas a la velocidad de la luz.

Dos segundos.

— ¡Esta va por ti, pijales!—rugió al estadio, expectante y compungido.

Un segundo.

El familiar siseo de una serpiente de cascabel.

Y el desconocido hasta entonces, pero inconfundible aroma de la victoria.

* * *

No se sabe a ciencia cierta quién o más bien, de quién fue la extremidad que entró primero en el vestuario del Mannouzaka.

Amagi, Kurumada y Sangoku llevaban ondeando a Minamisawa como si fuera una bandera, y Kurama tenía en sus manos una temible botella de agua abierta con la que se dedicaba a mojar a todo dios, sobre todo a Kirino, para que se le rizara el pelo. Haruna y el entrenador Kudou estaban fuera, hablando con alguien por el móvil del primero. Vendrían en cinco minutos, cuando los humos se hubieran apaciguado un poco. Shindou se decidió a entrar el último, como buen capitán que era. Se sentía pletórico y extenuado emocionalmente, con cada sobresalto enterrado en los músculos de su espalda.

Lo habían conseguido. Y encima con una diferencia de tres goles. Aún quedaba una esperanza de ganar el Holy Road.

— ¡Shindou!—gimoteó Kirino, escudándose tras él y huyendo de Kurama—. ¡Lo hemos hecho!

Shindou apenas podía decir nada. Una lágrima de emoción recorrió su mejilla tibia mientras se fundía en un abrazo con su mejor amigo. Dicho en voz alto sonaba mucho mejor, mucho más real si cabía_. Lo habían hecho._

— ¡Ese capitán bueno!

— ¡Nosotros también te queremos achuchar un poco, Shindou!

Más de tres manos lo jalonearon de la camiseta, le revolvieron el pelo y lo medio masacraron. Shindou no se opuso a nada. Hasta que se les ocurrió _La Idea_. Aunque Kurumada le diera voz, fue una idea conjunta.

Buenas intenciones.

Una mala idea.

— ¡A la taquilla con él!—vitoreó Kurumada. El hecho de que Shindou comenzara a resistirse con vehemencia de repente los incitó todavía más, subiendo el volumen de sus risas y su jolgorio. Minamisawa sonreía de brazos cruzados, sentado en una de las bancas.

Pero su mueca de bienestar se erosionó poco a poco. Tal vez fue porque era el único que lo estaba contemplando todo desde fuera. Shindou no se divertía. La alegría en sus facciones se había ensombrecido y parecía incapaz de despegar los labios, sellados como si tuvieran una capa de pegamento, y cuando consiguieron meterlo en uno de los compartimentos del vestuario, en el que había el espacio justo para una persona de constitución delgada y no muy alta, Kirino también se percató del panorama.

Los sonoros golpes y los restallidos que asestaba Shindou desde el interior acabaron por extinguir las caras traviesas de los estudiantes del Raimon. No duraron más de cuatro segundos.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente, cayendo como una pesada losa sobre los chicos. Casi con la misma unanimidad con la que se habían puesto de acuerdo para confinarlo allí dentro abrieron la portezuela reforzada de nuevo, ansiosos. Ichino y Aoyama lo cogieron por las axilas cuando el capitán del Raimon se precipitó entre los dos, inconsciente y blanco como la cera.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el partido? ¿Isazaki es adorable, verdad? Yo por lo menos, lo adoro. No hay ningún personaje al cual sea incapaz de encontrarle algo que me guste, pero hoy lo he caracterizado así porque debía hacerlo. Además, no es lo que se dice un alma cándida, ¿no? ¡Abajo el bashing!**

**Siento dejaros así con lo de Shindou, pero no pude resistirlo. Gegegege. Ejem.**

**Creo que no me equivoco al decir que este es posiblemente, el capítulo que más me ha costado de todo **_**PDS. **_**IDK de por qué, espero que os haya gustado y que no seáis ratas y me dejéis un review, aunque sea para decir "Me ha gustado" o "Yeka muñeca" (?). No tengo tiempo para más, nos vemos la semana que viene con el último capítulo de **_**Preámbulos de Septiembre. **_**¿Alguien se ha fijado en que el epílogo cae casi para Navidad? **

**Thank you everybody, and see you soon! **

**PD: Rey Jóker es una técnica de mi invención. Tratándose de Inazuma Eleven no suena tan rimbombante como quizá debería, pero Janet (corazoncito) Sencillez.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo corto y aburrido. Una conversación que debía tener lugar y poco más. Para los que quieran saber qué pasa con Sokko y con Kirino, qué piensa Shindou sobre la unión entre el alma y el cuerpo (o sobre Sokko, por no mentir), qué demonios ha ocurrido con nuestro capitán de hierro favorito and finish. Nos vemos en el epílogo la semana que viene; cuyos invitados especiales son (respiración contenida. Resoplido de risa) Kirino Ranmaru y Takuto Shindou.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Explicaciones y deslices gatunos.**

Kurama esperó a que Kirino entrara en su habitación con sendos vasos de café helado para deshacerse en un aluvión de preguntas. Nam jugueteaba con los cordones de unas deportivas beige del chico, al que no parecía molestarle. La cola engrifada asomaba bajo la cama, moviéndose como un péndulo. Era un gato atigrado y bien alimentado, aunque a Shindou no acababa de gustarle. No era por nada en especial, se trataba de que a él los animales le ponían nervioso. Kurama se lo había explicado un mes atrás. _"Cuando algo nos incomoda o nos causa rechazo desprendemos una hormona en pequeñas cantidades _(a Kirino se le había olvidado el nombre de la hormona en cuestión). _Los mamíferos son capaces de olerla y en cierta forma, de interpretarla. La particularidad de los gatos respecto a ella es que la interpretan al revés. En otras palabras, un gato siempre sentirá atracción hacia una persona a la que no le gusten los gatos, ¿me sigues?"_

A veces era divertido, porque a Kirino le encantaba la cara de dos metros que ponía Shindou cuando Nam se estiraba sobre su regazo y bostezaba, enseñando los colmillos.

Pero ese día Shindou estaba en el hospital, y lo que menos le apetecía era reírse de él.

— ¿Cómo está?—atinó a decir Kurama.

La noticia de que Takuto Shindou había salido del vestuario del Mannouzaka con los pies por delante había causado mayor revuelo que el siete a cuatro del Raimon. En vista de que Kirino parecía el único incapaz de tranquilizarse y el único capaz de rajarle el cuello al conductor de la ambulancia si no lo dejaban subir, fue también el único chico del equipo al que le permitieron acompañar a Shindou. El entrenador Kudou le pidió a Haruna que llamara al Raimon y pidiera un número a nombre de los padres del chico para comunicarles lo que había sucedido y proporcionarles los detalles que necesitaran saber.

—Está bien. Se despertó un rato antes de que yo me fuera y me preguntó dónde estaba.

—Típico—opinó Kurama.

—Sus constantes vitales están bien, y seguramente le den el alta dentro de un par de horas—conjeturó Kirino. Su casa situada en un primero estaba casi a oscuras, y eso que eran solo las seis de la tarde.

— ¿Y ya saben qué le ocurrió para que se desmayara?—indagó el chico. Menudo susto se habían llevado. Si Shindou era portador de alguna patología importante lo mejor era que lo supieran ya, junto a sus causas, sus efectos y sus puntualizaciones a tener en cuenta. Le daría algo a él también si el episodio se repitiera.

—Sí—respondió—. Resulta que Shindou es claustrofóbico—se sentía fatal por ir a enterarse de algo tan simbólico justo a esas alturas de su vida. Aunque tampoco se imaginaba bajo qué circunstancias podría Shindou haberle revelado su rechazo a los espacios cerrados.

Kurama clavó la mirada en los dos cubitos de hielo flotantes en su taza de café.

—Vaya… me siento un poco idiota. ¿Qué clase de salvajes encierran a un claustrofóbico en una taquilla?—resopló. Nam saltó sobre la cama y estiró una pata.

—Ah, no. Si te vas a acicalar lo haces en el suelo—lo regañó Kirino, cogiéndolo de cualquier manera y depositándolo en la moqueta otra vez. Nam lo miró con mala cara—. Kurama, nosotros no podíamos saberlo.

—Ya, pero eso no quita que me sienta culpable.

—Lo sé. A mí también me pasa. Cuando íbamos de camino al hospital no podía sacarle la vista de encima. Estaba tan rígido y tan pálido…—se mordió los labios—cuando quise darme cuenta…

No continuó, pero el vidrio en sus irises turquesas dejó boquiabierto a su interlocutor.

— ¿Te echaste a llorar?—cuestionó Kurama, sorprendido.

—No pude evitarlo—puso como pretexto—. Me repetía a mí mismo que seguramente no era nada serio, que Shindou despertaría nada más bajarlo de la ambulancia o quizá antes, pero a veces dejaba cundir el pánico y me ponía en lo peor. Era una sensación espantosa.

—Ya… escucha; dentro de un rato le mandamos un mensaje a la vasca y quedamos todos a la salida del hospital para hacer bulla.

Kirino sorbió un poco de su taza.

— ¿Crees que es una buena idea? Shindou necesita descansar.

— ¿Qué va a necesitar descansar? Nos necesita a nosotros, que para eso es el capitán—razonó Kurama—. Gelizia está solo a dos cuadras del hospital. Seguro que conseguimos convencer a los padres de que se venga un rato con nosotros. Le sentará mejor que quedarse en casa sin hacer nada.

Kirino lo meditó un momento, no sin pensar en que Shindou tenía que leerse las cláusulas en letra pequeña de contratos como los que lo investían de capitán más a menudo. Una repentina punzada de orgullo lo alumbró por dentro. Decidió no ahondar mucho en la posible reacción que bailaría en el rostro de la madre de Shindou cuando este le pidiera _porfavorporfavorsísimo _ir a tomar un helado con los mismos chicos que lo habían mandado de cabeza y sin casco al hospital.

—Bueno… pero si queremos coordinación deberíamos mandárselo ya—dijo por fin. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta de chándal y Kurama se lo pensó mejor.

—Kirino, ¿les puedes mandar un whatsapp? Es que así me ahorro un pico en saldo—explicó rascándose la cabeza. El idiota de Minamisawa había abusado de sus mensajes la semana pasada, y su madre no le recargaría el móvil hasta el uno de marzo. Todos excepto él tenían un móvil medio decente, con tarifas de internet o WiFi atrayentes, pero al menos podía alardear de que el suyo era inmortal. Una vez se le había caído en un charco de barro y no le había pasado nada.

—Estoy en ello. Oye, ¿crees que Minamisawa podrá venir? Él tampoco está lo que se dice en plena forma.

—Claro que puede venir. Además, me muero por ver como intenta pavonearse como si fuera Míster Universo con muletas.

Kirino sonrió y le dio a enviar.

—Y yo pensando que estabas preocupado por él.

—Y lo estoy, pero si se da cuenta seguro que se me sube a las barbas y me pierde el respeto. Tengo que actuar como siempre—asintió Kurama—. Hablé con él antes, cuando fui a casa a comer. Me dijo que al final el reposo se queda en cuatro días, pero tiene que ser total.

Kirino iba a decir que obligar a caminar a alguien que necesita reposo total durante cuatro días no compilaba, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—Me alegro por él. Tendremos que mimarlo un poco para que se recupere pronto, así que ya sabes, nada de peleas.

— ¿Cómo que mimarlo? ¡Y además, el que empieza siempre es él!—refunfuñó Kurama.

—Pues mimarlo, de tratarle bien y hacerle mimos. Y sois los dos.

Kurama arrugó la nariz y algo en su expresión pareció gritar que prefería ir a jugar a mamás y papás con Isazaki y Mitsuyoshi y hacer de perro antes que _hacerle mimos _a Minamisawa.

—Ya, seguro. Oye, ¿y tú has vuelto a hablar con Sokko?

Kirino tragó saliva.

—Claro. Más de lo que hablábamos antes de… bueno, de besarnos. Pero es como si no hubiera pasado nada, ¿sabes?

Con eso Kirino pretendía darle a entender que le maravillaba la sencillez de todo aquello. Que Sokko se había acercado a él de manera curiosa (no del todo ortodoxa, pero vaya) y ya está. Que le alegraba empezar a poder contar con Sokko como amigo (_tíoKirinocolegahermanazo, tío_) porque, francamente, los chicos _como Sokko _no solían ser amigos de los chicos _como Kirino._

Kurama soltó una carcajada.

—Es que os entendéis sin palabras.

Kirino cogió su almohada y le atizó en la cara con ella, deseando que dejara de reírse y de paso, de respirar.

—En realidad no sé por qué dejé que sucediera. No es que me arrepienta, pero tampoco es algo que quiera repetir—suspiró dejando la almohada en su sitio. Sokko se había sentado a comer con ellos (_ellos _= Shindou y él) el viernes anterior. El sábado habían quedado (_ellos _= Sokko y él) para ir a la biblioteca a trabajar en una práctica de Economía que se entregaba ese lunes y que Shindou tenía hecha desde antes de nacer ("_Shindou ya la terminado, pero podemos ir nosotros y buscarnos la vida. No puede ser tan difícil."_ "_Tienes razón, pero dile que se venga de todas formas y así adelanta algo que tenga pendiente_"). Naturalmente, Kirino no se lo dijo. No por nada en especial, se trataba de que al igual que los Mentos y la Coca-Cola, había cosas que no valía la pena mezclar. A no ser que fueras temerariamente estúpido, o estúpido a secas. Y por las referencias a Sokko de boca de Shindou que había oído después del almuerzo cuando el chico se había despedido de ellos para irse a jugar al baloncesto con Hamano (_"Baloncesto, pst. No me lo esperaba de Hamano"_), Kirino podía deducir, no sin cierta aprensión, que en algún lapsus comprendido entre el martes y el mediodía del viernes Takuto Shindou había decidido que no terminaba de tragar a Sokko. Acabaría siendo mutuo, claro, pero él no estaría ahí para verlo, o al menos haría todo lo posible por esquivar la situación. Lo peor es que Shindou le diría _"estás paranoico, Ranmaru", _y se quedaría tan fresco.

De perdidos al río; si Kirino quería que Shindou respetara su privacidad tendría que predicar con el ejemplo. Ya le contaría Shindou el porqué de todo ese cóctel de rencor frío y repentino.

Kurama dejó de reírse y apuró su café.

Lo entendía. Claro que Kirino tenía sus ideas puestas en orden alfabético y con papeletas de colores y sabía lo que quería, o al menos, lo que no quería. ¿Qué quería él? ¿Debería hacer como que no había pasado nada, igual que Kirino? Pero no. Había sucedido dos veces, y podía haber una tercera. Además, Sokko y Kirino eran compañeros, no habían perdido nada. Ser compañeros los obligaba a estar en el mismo sitio con el mismo fin, y eso era todo. Incluso parecía que habían ganado, a juzgar por el color crema en la tez de Kirino. Pero Minamisawa y él eran amigos.

Menuda situación.

— ¿Estás bien, Kurama?—lo interrumpió Kirino, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—No lo sé.

Kirino era su amigo, ¿no? Se suponía que tenía más experiencia que él en esos campos, aunque fuese unas décimas más.

— ¿No lo sabes?—insistió.

—No, quiero decir… sí. Pero es un algo un poco… enmarañado. Sí, enmarañado. No lo decimos tanto como deberíamos; "en-ma-ra-ña-do".

— ¿Vas a decírmelo bien o voy a tener que echarte las cartas?

—Yo también he besado a alguien—soltó. Bien, la parte fácil ya estaba dicha. "Vamos Kurama, tú puedes. ¿Eres un valiente o no?"

— ¿Tú? ¿A quién?—preguntó Kirino, inmóvil como una estatua.

Kurama tanteó la posibilidad de jugar al quién es quién con Kirino, dándole pistas hasta que averiguara el nombre que era incapaz de proporcionarle, pero un par de ojos amarillos como pelotas de tenis tras su amigo le distrajeron de su propósito.

— ¡MAO!—gritó, señalando el alféizar de la ventana.

Kirino lo miró como si fuera el Rey Jóker de Mitsuyoshi.

—Kurama, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no te me salgas por la tangente…

— ¡Que no joder! ¡Abre la ventana!—bramó dejando la taza vacía en el suelo.

Kirino se dio la vuelta y se topó con un gato negro encaramado a la cornisa de su ventana cerrada, la cual se apresuró a abrir. El gato lo escrutó breve pero intensamente y saltó dentro de su habitación sin esperar a ser invitado.

—Nunca lo había visto por aquí, ¿se habrá perdido?—se preguntó en voz alta, siguiendo al gato con la mirada. Un collar de cuero marrón rodeaba su cuello, etiquetándolo de doméstico. Para su impresión, correteó hasta los pies de Kurama y se echó sobre ellos, lamiéndose las patas delanteras—. Le caes bien.

Kurama tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo, y cuando habló lo hizo con una voz cargada de retintín.

—No. Me odia. Si le cayese bien no me habría echado por fuera el pienso de su comedero esta mañana, no se habría afilado las uñas en mi mochila y sobre todo, ¡no me habría seguido hasta aquí!—estalló. Cogió al gato y se lo puso a la altura de la cara, mirándolo con fijeza—. ¿Qué te he hecho yo para merecer esto?

En respuesta, el gato le lamió el puente de la nariz y Kurama lo soltó, masajeándose las sienes. Nam se acercó a él, olfateándolo.

— ¿Me he perdido algo?—preguntó Kirino.

—Es Mao. Verás…

—Me imagino, me imagino. Pero no te vayas por las ramas. Cuéntame, ¿a quién besaste? ¿La conozco?—inquirió zarandeándolo.

—Lo conoces—afirmó Kurama, desasiéndose de su agarre. La primicia se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Kirino parpadeó sin poder creérselo.

— ¿Lo? ¿LO? ¡Kurama! Eso quiere decir que…—no pudo terminar la frase.

_No puede ser, no puede ser. Nopuedeser. Es Kurama, no puede ser._

—Sí, sí. Cállate y piensa, que como te pongas en plan marujona no te lo digo—masculló el chico. Kirino se obligó a mantener la calma. Aquello era un trapo sucio de los gordos.

—A ver… ¿está en el Raimon?—cuestionó.

—Por descontado.

—Vale… ¿es alguien de primero?

Kurama pensó que se estaba haciendo el tonto. Estuvo a punto de recular y decirle que era una broma.

—No. Es de segundo.

Kirino no podía más. Los únicos chicos que conocía de segundo eran…

"_¿Kirino, por qué eres así?" "¿Así cómo, Shindou?" "Tan… tan como tú." "No estás pensando en que es evidente. Porque ese _como tú _es de todo menos eso."_

Y sin embargo, Kirino no podía evitar el cosquilleo en la boca del estómago antes de que le fuera revelado algo como aquello. Algo como el nombre del chico al que Kurama Norihito había besado, y que era inaudito (más) porque Kirino _lo conocía. _Y un chisme de esas magnitudes siempre cobra un plus de _dios, júramelo Kurama, no puede ser diosdiosdios _cuando uno conocía a las dos partes protagonistas.

— ¿Está en el equipo?

Era aquel, justo el segmento temporal antes de que el otro confesara la verdad y nada más que la verdad el que lo hacía sentir como un globo sin anudar, justo antes de emprender un trayecto dominado por espirales desiguales y ascendentes.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te lo han dicho o lo has adivinado tú solito? —espetó Kurama con hartazgo. La barriga le dolía horrores y se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta compuesto de materia viva.

Y como todo globo que se queda sin aire y la boquilla llena de babas, luego caía en picado.

—Oh dios, ¡te has enrollado con Amagi!—saltó Kirino. Kurama lo miró de hito en hito y se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesto a arrancarle las coletas de cuajo.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡¿En qué dimensión dantesca y oscura me enrollaría yo con Amagi?!

— ¡Pero si pegáis mucho! ¡Ahora ya entiendo ese afán tuyo por robarle los pantalones!—lo acusó Kirino, aguantándose la risa. No es como si esperara que fuera Amagi, pero _dios, es que no puede ser. Ene-O. _El día en que muriese recordaría ese momento.

— ¡Para lo único que querría yo sus pantalones sería para hacerme un paracaídas, so memo!

— ¡Qué mala persona!

— ¡Que no! ¡Me has obligado a decirlo!

— ¡¿Ves?! ¡Lo estás admitiendo!

— ¡No me refiero a eso!

— ¿Ah, no?

— ¡QUE NO! ¡¿CÓMO VA A FIJARSE NADIE EN AMAGI TENIENDO A MINAMISAWA AL LADO?!

Nada más terminar de hablar retrocedió como si el brazo de Kirino quemase y se tapó la boca, deseando haberla podido cerrar con una cremallera hasta el fin de sus días. Tuvo la mala suerte de calcular mal y caerse de la cama abajo. Tendido en el suelo, se quedó quieto y con la vista nublada, esperando a que un par de manos lo arrastraran al universo estrambótico existente bajo las camas o a que Mao le mordiera la nariz. Pero su gata había desaparecido y lo único que sucedió fue que Kirino se asomó con el pelo hecho un asco y lo miró, casi sin poder contenerse. Se miraron durante dos segundos exactos y el chico canturreó:

— Vaya, vaya, VAYA. Parece que a alguien no le desagrada mucho la idea de hacerle mimos a Minamisawa, después de todo. All you need is love, all you need is lo…!—Kurama le agarró de la pechera de la camisa y lo tiró al suelo sin medir su fuerza. Maldito Kirino. Maldita la hora en la que decidió confiar en aquel imbécil con maneras de tertuliana del corazón.

— ¡Cierra el pico!—atinó a decir, procurando no mirarle a la cara a toda costa.

—Pero Kurama, es que es un súper notición, ¿cómo esperabas que reaccionase?—inquirió el chico—. Es que ponte en mi lugar, imagínate que voy y te digo, no sé…

No se esperaba, de verdad que no, que Kurama acabara la frase diciendo, precisamente diciendo:

—Kurama, no te lo vas a creer, o seaaaaa, tío, que Shindou me ha dado lo mío y lo de siete más… súper fuerte…

Kirino y él guardaron silencio un momento.

— ¿Por qué la gente piensa esas cosas?—le preguntó sin entender. Hasta Kurama se lo había echado en cara. El asunto podía adquirir carices extremadamente peliagudos si hasta sus amigos empezaban a bromear con el tema.

—Pues… no lo sé. ¿Por qué lloraste por Shindou en la ambulancia?

—Porque es mi amigo—dijo con total convicción.

—Ya. ¿Habrías llorado por mí?—increpó alzando las cejas.

Kirino se aguantó la risa por muy poco. Menos mal que no le había preguntado "¿Si me muriera mañana, qué me dirías hoy?", "Hola Kurama, ¿me prestas cien mil yenes? Te los devuelvo mañana." Pero no. Iba completamente en serio, al parecer.

Kirino tendría que ponerse serio. Se tomó su tiempo.

—Yo… no lo sé. Hasta que no te ves envuelto en la situación no sabes… lo que quiero decir es que si Shindou estuviera aquí preguntándome cómo me comportaría si se desmayara por cualquier cosa y tuvieran que trasladarlo en ambulancia al hospital no le diría que lo que haría sería llorar. No suena muy alentador, ¿no?—evidenció Kirino. A él le parecía de lo más razonable.

—Supongo que no. Pero quitando eso, ¿habrías amenazado a los médicos de urgencia con comerte a su primogénito si hubieran tenido que llevarse a cualquier otra persona?

—Te digo que no lo sé. Tú y Shindou sois mis amigos y al que se han llevado al hospital es a él, no a ti. Si hubiera sido el caso no sé si habría llorado o no.

—Bueno, míralo de esta forma; Shindou también es amigo de Ichino y de Sangoku, y el único que armó el cirio hoy fuiste tú.

Kirino resopló, contrariado.

—Bueno, pero por esa regla de tres, si Isazaki me hubiera lesionado a mí; ¿te habrías puesto en plan Terminator igual que como hiciste con Minamisawa?

Kurama le respondió a su vez.

—Seguro—y añadió—, Shindou _no sabe_ cogerse nervios—como si ese hecho justificara que Kurama tuviera que suplir su falta de agresividad.

—Querrás decir que no es un bruto como tú.

—No soy bruto, le doy rienda suelta a mis emociones—se defendió—. A Shindou le pegaría más acompañarte al banquillo y aplicarte los primeros auxilios. Casi puedo verlo.

Sonrió con elocuencia.

— ¿Lo ves? Es una conexión excepcional, Shindou es mi mejor amigo y yo soy el suyo, y somos capaces de hacer lo mismo el uno por el otro. También te quiero a ti, a Hayami y al resto de los chicos, pero Shindou es especial—intentó hacerse entender, gesticulando con las manos—. La misma conexión que te impulsa a plantarle cara al árbitro y a acompañar a tu mejor amigo al banquillo.

—Ya. Genial. No te apoyes mucho en ese argumento, porque si crees que la "conexión"—dijo con los ojos en blanco, escéptico— que tenemos Minamisawa y yo es la misma que existe entre tú y Shindou os acabaréis enrollando tarde o temprano. He ahí el porqué de las habladurías de la gente. Al menos el pijales y yo estamos todo el día como el perro y el gato.

—Los que se pelean se desean—recitó Kirino con malignidad.

Kurama sonrió, triunfal. Había caído en la trampa.

—Y los que no, se morrean—sentenció levantándose del suelo y atusándose la ropa. Kirino se quedó ensimismado unos instantes y también se puso en pie—. Pero diga lo que diga la gente, tú, Shindou y el resto del equipo sabemos cómo es vuestra relación realmente. Tienes que conformarte con eso, porque cuando se trata de chismes es muy difícil que la gente cambie de opinión. Es mucho más morboso pensar que hay tensión sexual entre el defensa y el Capitán del equipo de fútbol del Raimon a que lo único que se toca en casa del segundo es el piano, las tazas de té y los cuadernos del colegio, ¿me sigues?

Kirino cesó en su búsqueda de musarañas por el techo de su habitación y lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. De psiquiátrico.

—Es una idea horrible. Horrible de verdad—subrayó con la voz tomada.

Kurama tuvo otra idea, (muy fugaz) que se esfumó nada más tomar forma. ¿Debería contarle a Kirino lo de Hamano y Hayami? _No es asunto tuyo. Ellos ni siquiera saben que lo sabes. _Así que en lugar de darle voz a sus pensamientos replicó con pesadumbre:

—Yo pienso más o menos lo mismo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Mao?—quiso saber.

Hacía rato que no la veía. El zumbido de un mal presentimiento le taladró el oído.

—Se habrá ido con Nam por ahí. Una vez le trajimos otro macho para que no se sintiera tan solo… si es que un gato se puede sentir así. Pero la cosa no cuajó y lo tuvimos que devolver a la protectora. Es raro que con el tuyo se lleve bien. Deberías traerlo más a menudo.

_Oh, oh._

— ¿El mío? ¿Traerlo? Kirino, Mao es una hembra.

El rostro de Kirino era la viva imagen de la confusión.

— ¿C-cómo? ¿Mao no es un macho?

—No. Kirino Ranmaru, no me digas que…

— ¿Mao está operada?

—No, ¿y Nam está castrado?

—No. No teníamos pensado tener crías ni meter a una hembra en casa, así que no había por qué…

Pero Kurama ya había salido de la habitación como un bólido y recorría con el corazón en un puño la casa vacía a excepción de los gatos, Kirino y él. Sus padres habían salido, y sus hermanas… _Un momento. _Un ruidito bajo la mesa del salón lo alertó. Se agachó y lo que vio desencadenó el apoteosis del año 2010.

— ¡ME CAGO EN LA HOSTIA! ¡A MI MAO, Y EN LA PRIMERA CITA!—rugió levantando a Nam por el rabo, separándolo cual ventosa de Mao, halagada por presenciar un combate entre machos que se peleaban por su felinidad. Nam parecía más inclinado a salir por patas de allí, pero el chico se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Sus uñas operadas no le servían de nada.

— ¡KURAMA! ¡SUELTA A NAM, LO VAS A ASFIXIAR!

— ¡ESA ES LA INTENCIÓN! ¡VOY A HACER UN FELPUDO CONTIGO, GATO BASTARDO!

— ¡ES CULPA TUYA POR TRAÉRTELA A SABIENDAS DE QUE NAM ERA MACHO!

— ¡¿TE PARECE A TI QUE ME LA HE TRAÍDO?! ¡COMO SE QUEDE PREÑADA TE VAS A ENTERAR; O ME PASAS UNA PENSIÓN ALIMENTICIA POR LOS MINIMONSTRUOS O VENDO AL CLUB DE PERIODISMO LAS FOTOS DE SHINDOU Y TÚ DE LA MANO EN LA GUARDERÍA!

— ¡¿SERÍAS CAPAZ?!

— ¡COMO QUE ME LLAMO KURAMA NORIHITO!

— ¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE SOLTARLO O TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO!

— ¡ME MUERO POR VER COMO ME SACAS LAS UÑAS, LADY PINK!

— ¡¿CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO?!—chilló apretando los puños y clavándose las uñas en las palmas.

— ¡SEÑORITA ROSA, PARA LOS QUE SON CORTOS DE MENTE!

El mando a distancia pasó rozándole los pelos de la coronilla a Kurama. Aquello era la guerra.

— ¡MIRA QUIÉN FUE A HABLAR DE SER CORTO! ¡SI MIDIERAS LO MISMO QUE UNA PERSONA NORMAL TE HABRÍA ATRAVESADO EL JEPETO, GNOMO DE JARDÍN!

Y se enzarzaron en una lucha encarnizada, mientras Mao se espatarraba en la alfombra bajo la mesa y pensaba en lo bien que le irían una sardinas para acompañar el espectáculo.

* * *

**See you in the next week, keep calm and leave a review.**


	11. Epílogo

**Fucking shit. Llegué a casa hace media hora. Feliz Navidad por atrasado, sweeties. **

_**AVISO TRASCENDENTAL, AGRADECIMIENTOS Y CONTESTACIÓN AL REVIEW ANÓNIMO AL FINAL DEL EPÍLOGO.**_

_**SEGUNDO AVISO TRASCENDENTAL; **_**¡Poned **_**There´s a fine, fine line, **_**de Avenue Q, antes de empezar a leer! Espero haberla traducido bien, ñé.**

**Sin más, enjoy. Perdonad a esta cabecita loca por publicar un epílogo a estas horas. ¡A la hoguera conmigo!**

* * *

_**There´s a fine, fine line. **_**Epílogo. Datos omitidos.**

Si sentarse en el asiento verde asiduo a la cama de Shindou y no moverse aunque un elefante le pisara el dedo meñique gozara de reconocimiento público, Kirino Ranmaru se habría hecho famoso. Los padres de su amigo tenían en mente volver de su viaje de negocios por Hokkaido tres días después, pero un hijo era un hijo, y cualquier compromiso laboral pasaba a un segundo plano cuando se trataba de Shindou. Que los señores de la casa no parasen mucho por ella no significaba que lo descuidaran. Ni mucho menos. Únicamente no podían dedicarle todo el tiempo que a los tres les habría gustado, pero Shindou los entendía. Los añoraba cuando partían, pero tampoco es que conociese otra manera de vivir que con sus padres fuera de casa cinco o seis de los siete días de la semana.

Un pequeño seísmo en sus párpados alertó a Kirino, que se medio levantó de un salto con los músculos de la espalda baja dormidos. Esperó, inmune a los pinchazos que palpitaban bajo su piel. Inmune a todo aquello que no fuera Shindou, el cual entreabrió los ojos, aletargado, acostumbrándose a la luz aséptica de la habitación del hospital.

"_Shindou, ¿sabes que las pupilas se contraen y se agrandan en función de la luz a la que se exponen? Cuando estás a oscuras, la pupila ocupa casi la totalidad del iris, pero cuando enciendes la luz, se contrae."_

— ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó por fin, examinando su rostro en busca de señales que le respondieran antes que el propio Shindou.

"_¿En serio? Entonces creo que Akane me acaba de dejar sin pupilas."_

—Bien, supongo. ¿Qué ha pasado?—interrogó con una nota de ronquera en la voz. Kirino se mordió el labio, sintiendo como una punzada de culpabilidad lo atravesaba de lleno.

"_¿Quién te cuenta esas cosas?"_

Algo ajeno a esa punzada de culpabilidad se le clavó entre las costillas flotantes como una jabalina. _Distinto. _No pudo reconocerlo, pero intuyó que estaba pobremente relacionado con…

"_Kurama."_

…la aspereza en el timbre de Shindou. Arañaba las vocales cerradas con parsimonia, casi como si pudiera palparlas y sujetarlas entre los dientes. Como si pudiera tocarlas.

—Ganamos el partido contra el Mannouzaka.

"_Hablando en serio, Shindou, ¿deberíamos contárselo a los demás?"_

—Me acuerdo—corroboró su amigo, sonriendo un poco. Su vista se opacó durante una milésima de segundo, y Kirino supo que Shindou estaba pensando en lo orgulloso que se sentía de su equipo—. ¿Y después?

"_¿Lo de las pupilas?"_

Kirino se revolvió en el asiento, acorralado como un zorro ante un perro de presa.

—Después entramos en el vestuario. Fue una tontería. Estábamos tan contentos de ganar que… bueno, entre todos te encerramos en una taquilla—Kirino reflexionó sobre lo estúpido de la broma. Dicha en voz alta tenía menos sentido aún.

"_Shindou…"_

Shindou lo miró largamente.

—Y me desmayé, ¿verdad?—adujo con resignación.

—Sí. Lo siento mucho, Shindou. No lo hicimos con mala intención—le hizo saber atropelladamente. Pero su amigo no le rebatió nada de nada.

"_Despierta, porfa."_

—Kirino, ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué mis padres y yo no tenemos relación con el resto de la familia?—increpó en un tono vacío. Kirino se cuestionó qué estaría pasando por su cabeza.

"_Venga Kirino, es lo que siempre me haces hacer tú."_

—No. Bueno, alguna vez, pero no lo he considerado importante. Quiero decir, si nunca me has comentado nada, tus razones tendrás—respondió con sinceridad.

—Creo que deberías saberlo—resolvió Shindou—, pero con la promesa de que no se lo contarás a nadie.

"_Pinkie promise entonces."_

— ¿A quién se lo iba a contar, Shindou? Eres mi mejor amigo. Mis secretos son tuyos y viceversa.

—Lo sé—admitió el chico, ahuecando el almohadón almidonado tras él.

Kirino resistió la tentación de ahuecarlo él mismo, pero se dijo que entre preocuparse por alguien y tratarlo como si fuera inválido existía una fina línea que no debía ser cruzada.

_Hay una delgada, delgada línea._

—Dispara.

Shindou fijó su vista en las rodillas, la barbilla a muy poca distancia de la clavícula. Una curva pronunciada de su cuello por la que se filtraba el brillo nacarado de una tarde de invierno que acecha tras el cristal.

_Hay una delgada, delgada línea entre la realidad y el fingir._

—Cuando era más pequeño, mi familia solía reunirse de vez en cuando. En Navidades, en verano y ese tipo de cosas. La última vez que los vi fue cuando cumplí cuatro años. Vinieron todos; mis abuelos, mis tíos, mis tíos políticos y mis tres primos. Eran todos mayores que yo, aunque fuera por unos años. El más pequeño tenía siete. Nos pusimos a jugar al escondite en el jardín trasero de casa, pero no tardamos en descubrir que había pocos sitios donde esconderse.

Kirino contempló de soslayo el jarrón vacío junto a la cama, solitario sobre la mesilla de noche, y se le ocurrió que alguien debería verter un poco de agua dentro y llenarlo de flores.

_Y antes de alcanzar la cima es difícil saber si vale la pena el camino cuesta arriba._

—Suele pasar—no pudo evitar interrumpirle. La última vez que Shindou y él habían jugado al escondite no llegaban a los once años, y el juego había terminado con un berrinche descomunal por parte de Kirino, escondido tras la cortina de la bañera de su casa, a la espera de que Shindou la descorriera para darle un susto. Pero su amigo se las sabía todas y, viéndose venir la jugarreta, se plantó en el umbral del baño con rotundidad y arrojó uno de los zapatos de tacón de su madre hacia la bañera.

El chillido que lo siguió y un chichón en la frente pusieron de manifiesto que no estaba vacía.

_Hay una delgada, delgada línea entre el amor…_

—Te has acordado—sonrió Shindou—. Bueno, mis primos se aburrieron pronto. Ellos eran mayores—ironizó, y Kirino pudo visualizar un par de comillas envolviendo esa palabra—y ya no disfrutaban jugando a cosas de críos. Ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres—apuntó. Kirino se fijó en que tenía los nudillos blancos en torno a las sábanas almidonadas y le acarició la mano con la yema de los dedos en un toque casi fantasmal, que hizo que fuera perdiendo fuerza y recuperando el color poco a poco. Shindou no se dio cuenta—. ¿Sabes el rincón del jardín más apartado de la Mansión?

…_y una pérdida de tiempo._

—Sí. El de los rosales.

_Hay una delgada, delgada línea entre un cuento de hadas…_

—En aquel entonces mi padre ni siquiera tenía decidido qué plantar, así que solo había un agujero poco profundo, un montículo de tierra y un par de cajas de cartón llenas ropa que ya no utilizábamos y que pensábamos donar a una ONG a la semana siguiente. También había un par de juguetes míos. Nunca fui muy aficionado a ellos, y prefería que los tuviera alguien que pudiera darles uso de verdad—Kirino se descubrió admirando la solidaridad de un Shindou de cuatro años de edad—. En una de las cajas estaba el equipo de submarinismo de mi padre, bueno, unas gafas, un tubo y unas aletas.

_... y una mentira._

—Muy profesional.

—Ya. Ahora uno de sus hobbies es el buceo de verdad, a más de diez metros de profundidad. El caso es que decidió tirar ese equipo porque ya no lo utilizaba y a mí me quedaban grandes las aletas, por no hablar de las gafas—hizo una pausa—. Mis primos se aburrían, y mucho. No les apetecía estar en casa con el resto de la familia escuchando conversaciones en las que no entraban ni salían, así que empezaron a registrar las cajas. Les expliqué lo que había dentro y les pedí que pararan, porque luego habría que doblar la ropa otra vez y seguramente todos nos llevaríamos una reprimenda. Me pareció lógico.

_Y hay una delgada, delgada línea entre "eres maravilloso"…_

No continuó. Parecía no encontrar las palabras idóneas para hacerlo. Kirino apretó levemente su mano y le instó a retomar la anécdota. Y lo hizo, con la rapidez de alguien que desea llegar al final de una historia lo más rápido que su facilidad de verbo le permita.

… _y "adiós."_

—Empezaron a lanzarse prendas de ropa por encima de mi cabeza, pero yo era más pequeño que ellos y nunca las alcanzaba. Lo único que cogía entre las manos era aire. El tubo y las gafas estaban en el suelo, así que tuve una idea. Las cogí y en una de esas conseguí pescar una de las camisas de mi madre. Les dije que se había acabado y que devolviéramos todo a las cajas y las colocásemos como estaban, porque así tal vez no se darían cuenta de que las habíamos abierto. Pero ellos tenían un plan mejor que el mío.

_Supongo que si alguien no te corresponde no está cometiendo ningún crimen._

Silencio otra vez. Kirino se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire y lo dejó escapar.

— ¿Qué plan?—preguntó con el corazón en un puño.

_Éramos unos críos. Fue un accidente._

—El mayor de los tres rompió la camiseta que había cogido al vuelo y los otros dos me sujetaron. Me ataron las manos, me vendaron los ojos y me colocaron las gafas y el tubo. La boquilla era demasiado grande y me hacía babear—tragó saliva—. Me metieron en una de las cajas y dejaron el tubo por fuera.

_Pero hay una delgada, delgada línea entre el amor…_

—Shindou…

—Y empezaron a echar tierra encima. Podía oír el sonido de las piedrecillas contra el cartón, repiqueteando como la lluvia contra el cristal, colándose en la caja y en el tubo, haciéndome toser. Y de repente pensé algo espantoso.

… _y una pérdida de tiempo._

Kirino sintió como su vista se nublaba y los ojos se le cristalizaban en lágrimas.

Se odió a sí mismo por no aguantar el tipo.

Por llorar, aun cuando el dolor pertenecía a Shindou. Otra vez.

Kirino Ranmaru se odió por ser débil.

—Pensé que nadie se daría cuenta de mi ausencia, que no vendrían a buscarme y que no volvería a ver la luz del sol. Pensé que moriría dentro de esa caja.

_Y no tengo por qué perder el tiempo contigo, nunca más._

Kirino lo abrazó con fuerza, temblando de pánico en estado puro. Malditos críos. Maldición, maldición, MALDICIÓN. ¿Cómo esperaba Shindou que volviese a dormir tranquilo sabiendo que en un universo paralelo jamás habrían merendado juntos, jugado un partido, ido los dos al instituto o sido amigos siquiera?

_Dudo que alguna vez hayas sabido siquiera lo que estás buscando._

Un universo en el que jamás podría haber visto a Shindou tocar el piano. Privado para siempre de los únicos momentos en los que sentía que podía evadirse de sus problemas, una niebla blanca y densa que lo colmaba por dentro y se llevaba consigo tensiones, inseguridades y miedos acumulados; como el agua después de un incendio.

_Por mi propia cordura, tengo que cerrar la puerta._

Un roble carbonizado rodeado de árboles caídos, con las brasas de un gris rojizo latiendo aún contra la corteza.

Un universo sin Takuto Shindou.

_Y marcharme…_

—Shindou, no volverá a pasar. De verdad. No permitiré que te pierdas la luz del sol, ¿me estás escuchando?—inquirió con la voz estrangulada, aferrándose a su camisilla. Shindou estaba en la parra, pensando en que era curioso que el más afectado al final hubiera sido Ranmaru.

…_oh. Siempre sorprendiéndolo. _

—Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, Kirino. Sabía que no debería habértelo contado—murmuró dándole unas palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda. Kirino lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No digas tonterías. Nunca te habría perdonado si no me lo hubieras dicho.

_Hay una delgada, delgada línea entre estar juntos…_

—Jamás lo habrías sabido—Kirino iba a protestar, pero Shindou se le adelantó—. Sea como sea, no te preocupes. Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

—Ni tú. Nunca volverá a suceder—prometió alzando el meñique.

… _y no estarlo._

Ambos sintieron una punzada de pavor incrustándose como metralla contra la piel ante esa última afirmación, tan fácil de decir y tan abstracta de cumplir. Desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido, dejando un regusto amargo en el paladar y la boca de la garganta.

_Y hay una delgada, delgada línea entre lo que deseas…_

Pero se esforzaron en no pensar en ello.

Y lo consiguieron. Hasta casi tres años después.

… _y lo que tienes._

* * *

"En el Raimon solo había dos personas sabedoras de que antes de estudiar Latín y lenguas muertas, el italiano Luca Nazorine había pertenecido a uno de los sectores más influyentes de la mafia italiana. Al menos hasta aquel catorce de febrero. Se había visto envuelto en asuntos de chantaje y tráfico de drogas, concretamente heroína y drogas experimentales. No había pisado Rebibbia en su vida y jamás lo haría. Eso fue lo que pactaron él y sus superiores antes de que fuera destinado a Japón, donde todos sus delitos prescribirían mientras allí permaneciera. Y ahí estaba, desempeñando con saña un empleo tan inofensivo y filantrópico como podía ser enseñar en un instituto. Nazorine no simpatizaba con los mocosos, sobre todo con los mocosos insurrectos con complejo de mocosas insurrectas, motivo por el que le gustaba tanto su trabajo.

Aún conservaba su amor por el poder."

* * *

_Debes ir tras las cosas que deseas cuando aún estás en tu mejor momento._

_Hay una delgada, delgada línea entre el amor…_

… _y una pérdida de tiempo._

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.

* * *

_**AVISO TRASCENDENTAL**_

**Sí, habéis leído "primera parte**_**.**_**"****Me molaría cantidubi comenzar con la publicación de **_**El sabor del mes **_**a principios de Febrero o a mediados de ese mes. He pensado que a lo mejor os gustaría un adelanto, motivo por el cual os adjunto el Summary:**

"Era curioso. Kurama pensaba que las cosas iban demasiado rápido, Minamisawa pensaba que iban a paso de tortuga. Hayami pensaba que sencillamente, no iban. Aoyama no se había detenido a pensarlo todavía. Y Kirino… Kirino no pensaba en otra cosa. Secuela de _Preámbulos de Septiembre._"

**Os recomiendo que os suscribáis, porque tengo una horda de exámenes asesinos en enero y es posible que mi labor de ficker se vea mermada temporalmente. **

_**AGRADECIMENTOS**_

**Quiero dar las gracias a Kim Natsuyaki; por estar ahí desde el origen de los tiempos, a Azmine Junet; por su valiosa y apreciada opinión, a Neko Hika-chan; por su amor a los chicos y sus grandiosas fantasías, a The-Queen-Nasuda por hacerme amar la palabra "magistral" (ma-gis-tral. No lo decimos tanto como deberíamos) y a ti, que nunca has dejado un review pero me has acompañado a lo largo de esta primera parte: espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado y os haya llegado un poco a la patata.**

**Sois vosotros, y no yo, los que me habéis hecho creer que vale la pena. Porque ahora estoy segura de que la vale. Gracias.**

_**CONTESTACIÓN AL REVIEW ANÓNIMO**_

**¡Hola! Y… sí. Supongo que puedo. Don´t like promises, pero estoy medio fantaseando con un One-shot en el que estarán (chananán) Hiroto y Midorikawa de por medio. Finales de Febrero es la fecha tope. Es posible que haya lemon de Suzuno y Haruya, que no probable. Si no lo has leído, te aconsejo mi One-shot **_**We believe, **_**para que averigües si te gusta la manera de enfocarlos.**

**Por último, y sin ánimo de ser maleducada, me sorprende encontrarme tu sugerencia en el noveno capítulo de este fic, porque lo que son Burn y Gazelle, no aparecen. Tanto si te ha agradado **_**PDS **_**como si no, me gustaría mucho que me hicieras saber tu opinión. Mil gracias por leer, ¡un saludo!**

**Nos vemos en menos de lo que todos creemos, ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!**

**Janet.**

**PD: he abierto un negocio de adopción de animales adorables a cambio de reviews. ¿Quién quiere a Mao? ¿Y a Nam? ¡Están a la venta por el módico precio de un review!**


End file.
